


Of Keys and Cravats

by Ari_to_Levi_Sama, Teal_Lein (Lein_Honey)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Eren, Angel levi, Birthday, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fairy Levi, Fluff, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German-speaking Eren, Inu! Eren, Kitsune AU, Kitsune Levi, M/M, Modern AU, Neko! Eren, Neko! Levi, One-Shots, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Spanking, Turkish-speaking Eren, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), biting and scratching, blonde au, can someone make Levi have his hair like Eld's??, chubby levi, dragon-shifter au, ghost au, long-hair au, mostly inner monologue, requests are open, some have part twos or threes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 74,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_to_Levi_Sama/pseuds/Ari_to_Levi_Sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lein_Honey/pseuds/Teal_Lein
Summary: Oneshots of Levi and Eren either meeting, falling in love, or being in love.May or may not include smut in some chapters. May have second or third parts, and some stories in this may be continued in it's own story.Will be posted on and re-made on another account later on (name above).





	1. And Oh, How Those Bells Chimed For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Levi never knew the actual date of his birth, so when Eren decides to change that, Levi ends up reflecting how happy he feels to have someone care for him again after so many years.

 

   Levi woke up to Eren not being there in bed with him, and having the cold air press into his bare upper body, he felt that the day couldn't possibly be a good one. He knew he was over reacting---he just fucking got up, how the fuck was he supposed to know how the rest of his day was supposed to be like just because he didn't wake up to Eren pressed onto him, snoring quietly. 

 

   He closed his eyes, hoping to just fall back asleep (hopefully to later on wake up with Eren in his arms) only to have said brunette walk into their bedroom, smiling down at him. 

 

   "You're finally awake! I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so cute, but I had to pee really bad, and then I got hungry so I..." He stuttered.

 

   Whenever Eren was around Levi and he got nervous for some reason or another, he started to ramble. As far as Levi knew, he didn't do it much when Levi wasn't concerned. It was quite endearing, to say the least, but Levi had just woken up; meaning he wasn't able to hear him clearly, what with his half of his brain realizing his eyes were open for the world to be looked upon. 

 

   He lifted his arm from his side, beckoning the still-talking Eren over to him, smiling ever so softly. What with Levi lifting the duvet up enough for him to slip under, his bare skin got a taste of how chilly the morning air was inside their bedroom. That got the brat to shut up, making him walk over quickly to his lover with the pinkest blush on his sun-kissed cheeks. _So cute._

 

   He put his knees onto the bed, hovering over Levi's sleepy body, before snuggling into the smaller male, sighing softly. 

 

   "I love you, Levi." He whispered softly, nose grazing his cheekbone, up to his earlobe, which his bit lightly and kissed gently.

 

   Levi's heart rate sped up, making him almost grimace---even after the many, _many_ months they've been together, almost a year and a half, whenever Eren said that to him, or something meaning the same, or some act to show how he felt...

 

   Fuck, now _Levi_ was blushing. 

 

   "I love you too, _yeux d'ange_ ," he whispered, voice slightly raspy from sleep. Levi loved to speak to Eren in French, same with hearing Eren speak German or Turkish---they were both beautiful to hear in Eren's voice. Anything sounded beautiful coming from Eren. He could be describing his last bowel movement in graphic, medical detail and it'd sound like angels were singing to Levi personally. 

 

   Eren whines softly, nuzzling into Levi's neck, quiet breaths now tracing his undercut. It made the smaller man shiver, gripping around Eren's middle tighter, before nuzzling back into Eren's soft brown hair. Eyes closing once again, he couldn't help the feeling of being more at home in this embrace than he's ever had in years thanks to his love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

   The next time he wakes up, Eren is tracing the contours of his face, fingering his hair, hovering above his body. While he'd be creeped out normally, he was quite used to Eren doing this. It was weird at first, Eren sporting a bruise or two the first few times, but eventually, Levi got used to being stared at by pretry, coloured eyes looking down at him in utter adoration---even with bed-head and having not washed in the hours he slept. 

 

  "When is your birthday, Levi?" Eren asks softly, breathy, eyes practically singing in the light wafting through the apparently open windows.

 

   Ah, that question. 

 

   When exactly was Levi's birthday? What was his _actual_ last name? 

 

   His last name, he knew, was given to him by his neighbor who knew his mother before she had died when he was just a child, in his arms. The man was old but sweet, taking care of Levi before he too died, then being taken care of by his uncle, Kenny. 

 

   He was too young to remember his birthday, too poor to celebrate it like other children when his mother had been alive, and whenever a year rolled by, Kenny would forget the date when they celebrated it, so each year until Levi was sixteen he'd be given a new birthday. 

 

   He supposed he could get some type of DNA test to see when the actual date was, or perhaps look up any possible existing records that weren't forged, but in his eyes that's just a waste of money, considering the fact that he never celebrated it. 

 

   He re-opens his eyes to see a curious Eren looking down at him, fingers going through thin black strands of hair, thumb rubbing circles into Levi's right temple, knowing Levi was prone to getting headaches daily; especially when dealing with stressful situations. 

 

   "I don't know," Levi answers. He values honesty, more than a lot of things, and he wants Eren to know everything about him. He knows Eren does, as well. He loves the man before him, and not telling him something seems stupid and even unnecessary, and why would he? Just so he could keep this supposed secret he's got going?

 

   Eren looks completely confused and shocked, head moving back slightly before tilting to the side, eyebrows furrowing close together. 

 

   "What do you mean, you don't know?"

 

   "Exactly that---I don't know."

 

   Eren looks slightly annoyed at not being told any further or better explained details, but then his face contorts in sadness and care for his boyfriend. 

 

   "Can you explain? You don't have to if you don't wanna." He asks, going back to his pampering. 

 

   Levi closes his eyes and sighs through his nose, leaning into Eren's hand still kneading his head. 

 

   "Maman died when I was around five, in my arms. You know already that she was a prostitute in France. Our neighbor took care of me for a while, but he was old and sick, so when he died not a long after, I took his last name and left with a man that said he was an old friend of Maman's. 

 

   "I had no where else to go, and I was young, so I left with him. Maman and I were too poor to celebrate my birthday, and I didn't remember the date, so Kenny told me on a different date every year."

 

   It's quiet for a few minutes before Eren sighs with his eyes closed, putting his head where Levi's shoulder and neck meet. 

 

   "How about we make a new date then?" He mutters, though it's loud enough to let Levi hear it.

 

   Levi's only slightly suprised at the suggestion, honestly. It's sweet and thought about on the spot---exactly Eren's style. He huffs out a laugh, before wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, kissing his cheek. 

 

   "You don't have to do that, _chéri_." Levi hums. He can already tell the backlash he'll get from his easy-going comment.

 

   "But, it's your birthday! You're supposed to celebrate it." Eren exclaims, almost sounding insulted, but mostly exasperated. He probably was insulted, silly man. 

 

   "And why would I do that? Isn't that a bit narcissistic?" He can't help but to laugh a little bit.

 

   "Well, I want to. I'm happy you were born, and I want to celebrate it." Eren grumbles, his words making Levi's heart stop and breath halt in its passage through Levi's throat.

 

   Fuck. 

 

   Levi feels his eyes water up slightly, embarrassed at how sensitive he is where Eren is involved. 

 

   "You're too sweet, love. How am I supposed to say no to something like that without sounding like a jackass?" Levi huffs, not even trying to sound angry, instead shuffling forward, moreso trying to get closer to Eren.

 

   "You're not, that's the point. And you are a jackass, but you're _my_ jackass, _Schatz_." Eren kisses him on the forehead, then seems to just decide to kiss everywhere on his face.

 

   Well, great, now he's speaking German. 

 

   Levi grips Eren's neck tighter around his arms, twisting his neck to kiss his lover properly, on the mouth. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

   They decide to celebrate Levi's birth on November eleventh, the day they first kissed, which also happened to be Pocky Day (thanks for the oh so important and dire information, Mikasa. Levi doesn't know what they would've done without it). 

 

   They get two cupcakes, one red velvet for Levi, the other a marble for Eren, specially made by the Saint that was Eren's mother, Carla. Eren had went shopping when Levi wasn't around, buying him two sets of silk pyjamas, a rat her lovely sweater that was most definitely the softest thing he's ever touched---other than Eren's hair---and plane tickets to France. 

 

   Levi kissed him immediately after unwrapping that present, earning himself three rounds of making love with Eren, who could somehow be so incredibly sweet and sexy at the same time. 

 

   They flew to France four days before Christmas, and the airport made Levi want to turn back, homeland be damned, but eventually that utter and complete chaos was over, and they were soon in a plane. 

 

   Levi had never been on a plane. He's been in boats and trains---how he moved from France to America---but never had he sat on a seat in a metal object flying through the sky like some Ancient Greek story. 

 

   He took some landscape pictures of the sky on his phone, showing Eren, who cooed at the both the pictures and his excited boyfriend, whose grey overcast eyes were wide in wonder and amazement. Something Eren wanted to never stop witnessing, happy he could achieve it. 

 

   When they landed and arrived at the B&B Eren's sister Mikasa suggested they go to, they fell asleep from jet lag quickly, waking up later to go around the used-to-be ghetto area Levi lived for the first few years of his life, forgetting how racist it was there, then 'ooh-ing' and 'ahh-ing' at the pretty Christmas lights in the trees and surrounding them in a luminous glow, even in the snowy December nights. 

 

   Two days after Christmas, they flew back home, bringing home chocolates and a nice sweater for Carla, and a stupid Eifle Tower statue from the airport for Mikasa (Levi's idea). 

 

   All throughout the time, Eren had been saying that next year for Levi's birthday, they should come back, or go to Germany, since it was quite beautiful there as well. 

 

   Levi just kept thinking about how Eren was speaking of next year, as if they'd always be together to celebrate his maybe-birthday. 

 

   Levi, on the plane back, thinks about the cathedral they had walked by, and how the bells had chimed so beautifully. How it reminded him of Eren's laugh, and how they first met, at a small little bookstore near a small church with a small bell. 

 

   How Levi hadn't heard church bells in so long, and couldn't help but squeak at the sound. How Eren couldn't help but to laugh, happening to be in the same aisle as him, then couldn't help but to stare. But to ramble about how sorry he was to laugh and stare and ramble, then curse in Turkish to himself 'quietly'.

 

   How Levi had simply rolled his eyes, grabbing the front of his sweater, brought Eren down to his level, and kissed him to the sound of bells---as if they were chiming to the start of a relationship Levi would cherish forever.


	2. Attachments To Hooks and Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi is Captain Hook, Eren is Peter Pan, Mikasa Wendy and Armin Tinkerbell, and everyone has to deal with Eren and Levi's intense sexual tension.
> 
> Not the last of this---will definitely add to this later on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, now that I'm revising all of these old snk stories I can't help but to be so embarrassed yet oddly pleased---people read my stupid little stories?!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much to those who've read these and commented and kudo-d and stuff, it means the world to me.
> 
> (Hope you enjoy the slightly more edited ver. of these tales.)

 

   When Mikasa Darling had heard the tapping at her window a few nights before, seeing a boy that looked like a walking---no, flying---dream, she hadn't quite expected what had happened to her to, in fact, have happened.

 

   She had agreed to help the boy dubbed Pan be the 'mother' for the Lost Boys currently living with him in his tree home, consisting of Jean, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Marco, and the blonde fairy Tink.

 

   Mikasa wasn't quite convinced that Pan and Tink's names were actually Pan and Tink, but she didn't impose, trying to savor the dream as much as she could before her mother woke her up in the morning. Because surely, the things she's seen, had to be a dream. None of the gorgeous sights, or the amount of fun, or how much her heart had stopped and thudded and warmed, could have happened in the waking-world.

 

   As of right now, the Lost Boys and her were on a treasure hunt---all dirty, save for Pan and Tink, who always somehow stayed clean despite it being the exact opposite for the other boys. Pan had shown that he was actually quite the stickler for cleanliness, but making cleaning a game, because cleaning could become verg boring otherwise, and he wanted everyone and himself to only have fun.

 

   They had just left the Princess' tribe, said princess and her lover wishing them luck on their hunt, giving a grave warning about the pirates around the area.

 

   Mikasa hadn't actually seen any pirates during her time as the Lost Boy's mother, and she was filled with anxious excitement to see real (or as real as a dream could be) pirates. The Captain of the famous crew, literally called The Captain, was well-known for having a hook for a hand, but when Mikasa had asked Pan if that was true he had responded ' _I've no clue, but I can't wait to ask him!_ '

 

   She can't help but wonder if this treasure hunt is actually a pirate hunt. Didn't pirates search for treasure, as well? She also couldn't help but to think that the way Pan has said that sounded like a bluff; like he actually knew the answer, but the game of life would be much more exciting if he acted like finding and meeting these pirates would be a better experience.

 

   They reached a trail of rocks in the water of the ocean surrounding Neverland, leading towards the mouth of a cave shaped like a large skull. It was a morbidly cool looking sight, Mikasa wishing she had brought something with her to take pictures---Neverland was full of beautiful sights, and an extremely beautiful boy. She wished that she wouldn't forget this dream when she awoke.

 

   Pan smiled at the sight of the cave, turning back towards his crew with a victorious grin. "The treasure is said to be in that cave, according to Princess Historia."

 

   "Are you sure, Pan? It looks like Death with an open mouth to me," Jean asks, looking reluctant to go near the cave. One eyebrow raised, he continues to inspect the cave from a distance behind the great height of Bertholdt.

 

   Pan rolls teal-gold eyes, smirking at Jean. "Are you scared, Jeanbo? I'm rather surprised, never has a Lost Boy not wanted to go on an adventure, then quit right when the fun is about to start," he taunts, voice slightly biting but expression the kindest Mikasa has ever seen.

 

   Jean blushes a bright pink, then grumbles before saying a quiet, "Fine, let's go," before grumbling more.

 

   They hop from rock to rock---except for Pan and Tink, who fly right to the opening of the cave, looking back to make sure the Lost Boys and their mother are okay. It's sweet---they're all sweet.

 

   Pan draws out his small knife, before Tink starts to dim their luminescent glow that always surrounds them, creating enough light for them to see but able to not be seen by others, should anyone else unwelcoming be there. The Lost Boys and Mikasa bring out their own weapons, which ranges from sharp, sturdy rocks to wooden swords. They walk in a line quietly, looking around them, trying to avoid the cave water beneath them when they see it.

 

   Oh, Mikasa has never seen anything like it. Upon a hill of sand, was a large brown-wood treasure chest filled to the brim and beyond with golden coins, pearls, diamonds and other beautiful gems. They all run to the chest and start grabbing at the treasure, not making sure anyone else was around before doing so, putting on the jewelry and placing as much treasure in their pockets and shoes; if they had them.

 

   Pan had placed a pretty silver crown upon Mikasa's head and declared, "The Lost Boy's mother is now deemed Queen! Bow to her," then they all bowed at the waist, some going on their knees and dropping their heads to the ground beneath them (or water), arms raised, praising their mother-turned-queen.

 

   Mikasa blushes a pretty light pink colour, then smiles wide, continuing to play with the boys, telling them what types of gems and pearls there was in the chest. She told them how to spot the differences between them, noticing a similarity with the Tahitian and Abalone pearls and Pan's intriguing eyes. What a sight to behold, that Pan.

 

   Suddenly, they hear what sounds like a ship floating near the cave, making everyone freeze up and quiet down. Pan and Tink look at one another and nod, Tink making quiet bell noises indicating he's speaking, Pan nodding at what the blonde fairy is saying, before he turns around to everyone else.

 

   "All right Lost ones, it seems today's the day you'll meet the infamous Captain!" He announces, a mischievous yet determined smile gracing his face---gosh, did everything Pan do have to be so attractive? Kudos to Mikasa for dreaming up... well, a dream-boat.

 

   "What's the difference between infamous and famous?" Connie asks, head tilted with his hand raised high, bringing Mikasa out of her own head, dream be damned.

 

   "Infamous means someone is famous for being bad, while famous means just well-known," Marco helpfully answers, eyes shining prettily in the light reflecting off of the treasure and water.

 

   "Is The Captain even a bad guy?" Jean asks, head also tilted.

 

   "Well, we've never met 'im, so who knows!" Reiner says off-handedly.

 

   "People who know him," Bertolt quietly answers, receiving a half-hearted glare from the shorter blonde.

 

   "Then that's just a matter of perspective, isn't it?" Connie asks, scratching at his chin, trying to figure out what The Captain would look like. Probably big and muscle-y, with a manly beard and loud, booming voice.

 

   "Well, isn't everything a mat-"

 

   "Alright, c'mon! They're outside right now!" Pan finally interrupts, arms flailing and pout intense,  Mikasa silently laughing despite the unknown danger of someone outside the cave being friend or foe.

 

   Pan rolls his eyes and says the plan is ' _escape with as much treasure as possible, and hopefully with no experiences of walking any planks!_ '

 

   Did pirates actually do that? Whatever, guess Mikasa and her sons would find out right now.

 

   They walk close to the opening of the cave to see a large, wooden and steel ship right outside, the sound of people bustling around, someone shouting excitedly, then the sound of a thump.

 

   Then the voice screeches out a ' _Captaaaiiin!_ ' before another heavy and painful-sounding thump is heard, and then more cackling, sounding like the loud voice heard previously.

 

   "Did The Captain just hit one of his crew mates?" Jean deadpans, the rest of the Lost Boys having a similar expression of awe, disbelief and confused amusement.

 

   "Who cares, we're about to see The Captain!" Pan whispers excitedly, eyes wide and outright sparkling with delight like the stars. Mikasa wonders why he's so excited to see a supposed mean captain, but she keeps her inquiries to herself.

 

    The excitement in his voice inspires the rest of the Lost Boys to be excited as well, before they see two figures near the edge of the ship. One of them is tall with wild brown hair tied back, specs hanging low on their nose, smiling wide and gushing about something to the other person.

 

   Said person looks extremely short, but that might just be the distance, wearing a large red hat indicating that was the captain, and a hook for a right hand.

 

   Mikasa feels empathy for a moment before she remembers she doesn't know the man, and if he was actually a bad pirate or not, though she's never exactly heard of a nice one before.

 

   She turns to see one of the pearl necklaces in Jean's pockets fall, then roll onto the sandy shore, a deafening silence following.

 

   Everyone is still and quiet before they hear a silky voice call out, "Who's there?" Mikasa sees Pan in the corner of her eye blush, teal-gold gaze widening even more somehow, feeling jealousy course through her.

 

   The Captain is _definitely_ a bad person.

 

   Pan and Tink stroll out then, the two of them smiling, Pan in a happy and confident manner, whereas Tink was timid and showing outright nervousness. It brought out Mikasa's newfound motherly instincts.

 

   The two on the ship are joined by four others, all of them looking at Pan and Tink. She hears a man say something that she can't quite make out, but then hears a female voice squeal out a, " _Shut up, Auruo!_ "

 

   The Captain then smacks the back of both of their heads, Pan and Tink muffling their laughter, before The Captain turns around.

 

   "Captain, there's the leader of the Lost Boys!" The tall brunnette says, arms waving wildly in a greeting manner, almost hitting the people around them. The Captain yanks on their pony tail, then looks Pan and Tink over, moreso Pan than the blonde.

 

   "Why are you here? And bring the others out, I know they're there," he says, voice deep and smooth. He didn't yell, but his tone and face called for attention, whether wanted or not. Mikasa could admit he was a handsome man now that she could see him more clearly, short or not, but he was still a pirate; Pan shouldn't be with some old fart, forever less than twenty or not.

 

   "We're on a treasure hunt, Captain; there's treasure in this cave, and my crew and I have claimed it. So if you were going to try and take it, I suggest you give up now," Pan says, voice easy going, smile too smug and interested for his tone and words. What was Pan trying to do, Mikasa wondered.

 

   The Captain smirks, eyes doing another once over of Pan, then looking at the cave.

 

   "Call out your boys. Let's see how brave they are."

 

   The Captain's crew look interested as well, but not as much as their Captain; they don't seem to notice his gaze locking onto Pan's just as much as Pan onto The Captain's.

 

   Pan brought up a tan hand, not looking away from The Captain's eyes, who was too far away for Mikasa to see the colour of them, beckoning the Lost Boys and her to him. They all stood from the cave's walls, walking slowly towards Pan, weapons held tightly, ready for a fight. It was almost awkward, but their determination and gumption surely made up for it. 

 

   Pan turns teal-gold eyes to them all, smiling more softly, as if trying to keep from laughing at a funny joke in a serious conversation.

 

   "Why so serious? The Captain and I are simply talking, no need for weapons," he says softly, voice heard clearly though, even with the ocean's waves crashing onto the sandy shore and rocks.

 

   The Captain's crew looks to their leader, who nods when seeing the Lost Boys lower their weapons slowly, Mikasa half-heartedly joining, though still glaring at the other ravenette.

 

   "Have you no other reason for being at this location?" The Captain asks, voice having no emotion, same with his face, making Mikasa wonder once more for what must be the fiftieth time in only a span of twenty minutes, what's got Pan so interested in the pirate.

 

 _'I'm more cute than him.'_ Mikasa can't help but to think, can't help but to believe.

_'Oh god, please don't be like those girls you hate so much, Mikasa.'_ Another voice retaliates. So much for her crush of her literal dream-boy.

 

   Pan's smile turns flirty, eyes twinkling in the sun shine, making Mikasa forget about pirates and dreams and being a mother for a moment.

 

   "No, Captain, we sure don't. Do you? If so, I'm sorry we got here before you did; it might've been quite enjoyable to duel you for the treasure," he says. Are they seriously flirting with each other, in front of all these people tensely watching, not knowing if they should fight each other or gossip about the maybe-relationship?

 

   "Is that so? Well, we can still, if you so wish, my crew against yours?" The Captain says, his shipmates smiling almost maniacally at the thought of getting their hands on treasure.

 

   Pan smirks, looking over at the Lost Boys and their mother. Tink speaks through bells, wiggling around, whether in fear or excitement Mikasa wasn't sure.

 

   "Well, how about it, boys? Mother?" He says, hands on white pant-covered hips, nearing the knife at his side, the size of his forearm.

 

   Mikasa's hands on the rock she held tightened. Should she fight with these boys, against pirates? She can't actually get hurt, since this was a dream, right? Nothing bad would happen, surely?

 

   Even if all of this felt so real?

 

   She looks over her 'sons', to Pan, to see teal-gold go over to her, as if asking for her permission specifically. She nods---mostly to herself, trying to convince her sleeping brain that it'd be okay come morning---and sees the biggest grin on someone's face ever in her fourteen years of life.

 

   "We accept your challenge, Captain!" Pan exclaims, hand holding his knife shoving itself up into the air as if in triumph, smile too excited and flirty in a somehow innocent way for the weapon being held like a pro.

 

   The Captain returns with a smirk, arm with a hand still intact grasping at a long sword, he too holding it like he was born with it in his hand. His crew bellows out a battle cry, then seemingly flies off of the ship, starting to fight the Lost Boys and Mikasa.

 

   She sees Pan stand there, looking over his fellow Lost Boys and the girl he called mother, then look up at The Captain, smiling softly, eyes shimmering like those pearls Mikasa hopes to own when she wakes up, then fly up to The Captain's ship.

 

   Mikasa quickly gets distracted by fighting against the crazy brunnette from earlier and defending her children, getting so caught up in the fight she didn't even notice that the others had been defeated, save for Pan.

 

   She looks back to see the spectacle-clad brunnette grab Mikasa, holding onto her, setting her down while tying a rope around her.

 

   She looks up see Pan and Captain on his ship, only the top of their heads visible---well, their hats---looking to be close in range.

 

   Mikasa brings her gaze to the person before her, who was smiling up at their Captain and Pan.

 

   "Ahh, they're finally together."

 

   "Huh?" Mikasa wonders aloud, some of the Lost Boys joining in. Tink flies down, not looking at all surprised at the words, along with Jean.

 

   "Ah, you're new, right? The first ever Lost Girl?" They look down, smiling excitedly at meeting someone new. Mikasa nods slowly, struggling not very subtlety within the confines of the rope.

 

   "Well then, I guess you don't know that Pan and Captain have been dancing around each other like this for a very long time, then. Years, in fact. I don't see why they don't just go ahead and get married, they'd be so cute together---well, as cute as you can be with one of the people in a couple with a hook for a hand, but The Captain makes up for that with his adorable face and butt," they ramble, Mikasa almost having trouble catching the words spoken.

 

   "W-wait, what? They like each other?" Mikasa sputters.

 

   "More like love each other; and have you seen them? They're freaking gorgeous just as individuals---when they stand next to each other---hell, just looking at each other and they practically glow. They're more luminescent than Tink!" They exclaim, going so far as to point in Tink's direction, who just shrugs and nods as if in acceptance. 

 

   Mikasa feels her heart drop, but tries to remember that this is a dream---a dream that feels so real, but a dream, nonetheless.

 

   "Ahh, I wonder when the ship is going to explode."

 

   "What?!" Mikasa exclaims, shocked at the expectant tone in the person before her's voice.

 

   "Every time this happens, our ship ends up being blown up, then Tink over there repairs it back to new, and we all wait for this to happen again. I wouldn't be surprised, though, if this was all a ruse just so they could make out or have se---ah, I mean, hug and stuff," they correct them self, but Mikasa is old enough to realize what they were going to say, blushing bright red, from jealousy induced anger or the image that popped into her head, she didn't know.

 

   Suddenly, a loud crash is heard within the boat, making it explode, somehow the people around Mikasa and herself not moving an inch from it, nor getting hurt. She sees Tink shaking his head but smiling at the sight of Pan flying up higher and higher, The Captain in his arms.

 

   Somehow, she realizes this isn't a dream. And Mikasa starts thinking that they do, in fact, make a pretty cute couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Lena's art that makes my kokoro go all doki doki from the adorable-ness giving me a heart attack.


	3. Our Love is in a Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't know what or who he is, all he knows is that if he goes down the hole leading to the bottom of the hourglass, he won't feel angry and alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how to summarize or explain this prompt, but I liked writing this, and I hope at least one person liked reading it.  
> Happy New Year---hopefully the next four years won't be as horrible as everyone is predicting...

Eren doesn't quite remember how his life had began, but he remembers snippets of the beginning of it. 

 

He had always been at the very top of the hourglass he was in. While everything else slowly fell to the bottom of it, he never lost his place. Eren thinks that living---if he was even still alive---in an hourglass was very peaceful. While he wouldn't say boring, per se, he would say it was _incredibly_ lonely, after he started becoming conscious of where he was. 

 

Whatever it was that was disappearing to the bottom of the hourglass, Eren couldn't see it quite clearly. If he concentrated hard enough, he'd say it looked like cigarette smoke. He doesn't remember what exactly cigarette smoke is, or how he knew what it looked like, but that's just how his brain is now. 

 

_(Now?)_

 

Everything that is around him is all that matters now. The slowly descending smoke-like being, the clear hourglass that reveals nothing of what is outside the curvy glass. 

 

When he starts thinking about the outside of his new home ( _new_ home _?_ ) he feels something coil around his heart, his lungs and throat, making the word _anger_ suddenly pop into his head. Its the only... _feeling_ he can have, in the hourglass, other than loneliness. 

 

Because it was terribly lonely here, floating in smoke he can't smell or taste. It doesn't make his eyes water when he breathes it in because he doesn't have the need for breathing, no longer. He doesn't know why he thinks he _should_ , be breathing, but it feels _wrong_ , somehow, not to be. 

 

Same with floating. Looking out the glass suffocating him _(he doesn't breathe how is he supposed to be suffocating?)_ and seeing literally _nothing_ outside of it. It's weird in a way he can't explain, and he oh so desperately wants for this to be explained. 

 

When he thinks of the word explain he thinks of glasses, big blue eyes, then he thinks of a blonde undercut and a black one. 

 

He doesn't know how he knows those colours, those hairstyles or what glasses are, since all there is is cigarette smoke, a hole far down beneath him, and clear glass revealing nothing inside not surrounding him and the smoke eerily. 

 

Whenever smoke descends down the hole, which looks so far down beneath him, more smoke falls from the bronze _(what is bronze?)_ top above him. He stays at the top, never moving, not knowing if he can because he's never _tried_ to move any of his limbs. 

 

His eyes are always either all-seeing or closed, never in-between. He knows that this is wrong, too, but again he doesn't know why this is. He hears the word _'blink'_ in his mind, the voice not his own but familiar somehow, making him feel warm. 

 

He's never felt any warmth or coldness before. 

 

Eren can't help but to look below him, towards the hole, seeing more than hearing the cigarette smoke descend down the hole, reminding him of a blonde-haired girl going down a rabbit-hole, the story being a favorite to someone Eren felt incredibly fond over. 

 

He thinks of the voice he heard in his head, deep and velvety, his insides quivering with want. 

 

Eren keeps looking down at the hole, not knowing the meaning for it. He _knew_ that this was an hourglass, and that there was always a top to the bottom of one, no matter the size of it. So, in foresight, if he was in the top half of this hourglass he's been stuck in for who-knows-how-long, there would be something for the smoke to flow into through that hole. 

 

Descending down that hole was something he's never seen before, perhaps. Eren wouldn't know if he didn't try. And he had to. He felt like the person the voice he had heard, whether from memory or not, was down below him, that person Eren felt endearment for. 

 

Maybe they've been alone down there for as long as Eren's been stuck up here. Feeling just as lonely and unknowing as he does, feeling trapped in this hourglass. 

 

He opens his mouth to suck in a deep breath when he remembers that he doesn't have to breath; he hasn't been breathing for as long as he's been here. But he continues on  _(Nothing can suppress a human's curiosity)_ as if he hadn't stopped before, the...whatever going through his respiratory system like it was nothing, thought going through his head to be looked over later, Eren remembering that he has to blow the air back out then suck it back in, a cycle everyone has to do until they die. 

 

He doesn't notice he has a body until it starts to sink towards the hole, Eren feeling anxiety and dread flow through him, two new emotions he hasn't felt until this very moment, going away for a moment to be replaced by excitement at his new discovery---an emotion he feels more often, almost as much as anger and loneliness. 

 

He finally, at some point in time (he doesn't remember the concept of time, despite being in a literal hourglass), he reaches the bottom of his half of the hourglass. He bends his body so he could try to see through the hole, only seeing a narrow black abyss.

 

He tries to get his ear as close to the hole as possible, going so far as to smoosh it onto the hole, but all he hears is the smoke going through it, reminding him of air going through a tunnel _(what is a tunnel? What does that sound like?)_.

 

He huffs in annoyance, wishing that life were easier, which makes him go through a small existential crisis. He thinks of that voice he heard, which makes him calm down considerably quick. He looks down at the hole, like a scolding mother. 

 

_(What is a mother?)_

 

Whatever. Not important right now. What is is to find out if the owner of that _luscious_ voice is down below Eren. 

 

He closes his eyes, listening closely to any sounds that might be able to be heard in the hourglass, but other than that voice and the _wooshing_ noise the hole made when he pressed his ear against it, he hasn't heard anything other than the sound of his thoughts and breathing, when he remembers he's supposed to be breathing _all the time._  

 

He feels a sort of...presence...kneel behind him, feeling something akin to hands---smaller than his own---be placed onto his shoulders. He keeps his eyes closed, scared of what he might see, that it might go away if he were to open his eyes. 

 

He hasn't felt another person's touch since he's been here. The phantom _(isn't that ghosts?) (what are ghosts?)_ seems to rest their head against his, nuzzling against the small hairs on the back of his head, Eren feeling someone's profile fit against his neck. 

 

 _'Eren.'_ He hears, the voice from before speaking to him from behind. Eren almost wants to both jump away, and to turn around and hold this person close to his own body, if this person has a physical body, that is. 

 

He settles for making a confused noise, trying not to move, which isn't hard for him at all, which in turn does make it hard for him to comprehend. 

 

_'It's okay, Eren. You're so close, so close to me. You're almost there.'_

 

He was? He could be with this person, finally, after what feels like an eternity _(what are these words?!)_?

 

He slowly---ever so slowly---turns his head, opening his eyes narrowly, seeing the most beautiful person in what feels like forever, feels like this isn't the first time he's seen him before. 

 

He's smiling softly at him, eyes scrunched at the sides, dimples forming at the top corners of his lips, his cheeks. Lips so small and bow-shaped. He can see the man has an undercut, probably that black one he thought of before. 

 

He imagines the man has light blueish grey eyes, long dark eyelashes, fair skin, and a usually cold and emotionless face on. Except for Eren's eyes only. 

 

The man is in a long white button up shirt, reaching his mid-thighs, but his whole body---even his hair and clothing---are a smoky---literally---blue, all of the shades Eren can think of mixed into it, Eren and this man's shade of blue in their eyes in the smoke of this phantom. 

 

"W-what happened to you... _Levi_?" Eren asks, the name popping into his mind, speaking it before he can think better of it. 

 

Levi cocks his head to the side, blue smoky hair falling with the turn of his head. Eren keeps thinking that the colours that are supposed to be there aren't, making the man---even as beautiful as he looks right now---look wrong, in his eyes, his mind. 

 

 _'The same thing that's happened to you. Only, I don't know what exactly_  what _has happened to us. I'm guessing you're slowly remembering things, right?'_ Levi asks, voice quiet, but its tone and his face making it seem like he's demanding your very attention. 

 

Eren nods, feeling his face contort in confusion and hope, hope that Levi and he can figure out what is going on. 

 

He feels Levi put his phantom hand on his cheek, a small thumb stroking the skin _(does he have skin, or is he too a phantom?)_ there. Eren nuzzles back into the touch, wishing for more, more, _more_. 

 

 _'All I can tell you is that you have to find me. Go down that hole and come to me, Eren. Even if we don't figure out what is happening, or how to leave, at least we can be together,'_ he says, and Eren feels like Levi isn't usually like this, even in private with Eren. 

 

That he's usually more ambitious, even when his body doesn't show it. That he's just as stubborn and angry as Eren. 

 

Eren nods, though, agreeing quickly. They would, if Eren succeeds, at the very least be together, whether or not one or the both of them being this phantom blue smoke. 

 

Levi stops stroking his thumb, instead putting his other hand on Eren's arm, leaning in close to Eren. 

 

He kisses him softly, the touch barely there, but enough to make Eren want more. He opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them, to see Levi smiling up at him again, thumb stroking softly again. 

 

 _'I'll be waiting, Eren.'_ And with that, he disappears. Leaving Eren to quickly go towards that hole, trying to find a way to get through it to be with his Levi. 

 

_(His?)_

 

Yes, his. 

 

For once, Eren doesn't question himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Eren go on the top half of the hourglass because Levi lived underground before he became apart of the military, and Eren lived above ground, not because Eren tOtAlLy tops.  
> I also made this leave off like that because I had too many ideas for how, exactly, this prompt to end, and I couldn't pick one, so however this ends is up to each individual reader.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, whoever you are! ^^  
> EDIT: And this made my day today, for any of you who are reading Killing Stalking:  
> https://vtt.tumblr.com/tumblr_oj2lsbnndO1tqsjei.mp4#_=_


	4. Biting Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the fan comic by the amazing Rasu---go check their Pixiv, Twitter, whatever. Just look up their art, I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut below

Before Levi knew it, during some part of Hanji's experiments on Eren he was overseeing, Eren had picked Levi up while still in his Titan form. 

 

His 3D Maneuver Gear fell from Levi's hands, letting the surprisingly gentle, large hands take him closer to Eren's face. He could hear the crash it made, looking down at the screech Hanji emitted. 

 

"Levi!" They screamed. Levi looked down, Hanji the one looking smaller for once. He raises his hand, making an _'okay'_ sign, before turning back to his beloved Eren. 

 

"Just what is he thinking?" Hanji muttered to themself. "What do you mean you'll be fine...?"

 

Levi, now being raised above Eren's head, looked down into large teal eyes, now mixed with an almost gold colour, making his already entrancing eyes all the more beautiful. 

 

Large fingers grasping the back of his shirt and jacket by the tips, it seems, over Eren's mouth, he is dropped into the slippery, smooth heat. 

 

_'...I'm not really thinking about anything,'_ Levi thought, feeling a blush starting to form on his face, eyes glazing in lust. Eren's large, long tongue starts to maneuver around him, moving him onto his stomach, wetting his skin and clothes. 

 

_'It felt like I had to give in to him since his face looked like he really wanted this,'_ Levi somehow is able to think coherently with Eren's tongue now gliding over the erogenous parts of his body, rubbing harshly at his erection, nipples and ass, just the way he likes it. It doesn't even disturb Levi like it should by how much he liked this, was okay with this. 

 

_'His teeth are stunning like always,'_ is his next thought he's able to discipher. _'The truth is,'_ as Eren's tongue speeds up, which usually means he's getting impatient, getting close. Levi can't hold back his moans of pleasure, can't seem to mind all of the saliva drenching him, the teeth he admired starting to nip at him, creating long-lasting bruises. 

 

_'I've always wanted,'_ as he starts taking his clothes off, the tongue starting to eat him out, making Levi shiver and shout in ecstasy.

 

_'To be claimed all the way from my head to the tips of my feet.'_

 

_'Being inside of Eren, and having him sweetly bite my body until my bones are grinding,'_ and it feels so _good_ , having those teeth grind sharply against the most sensitive parts of his body, that tongue dragging and slipping across his cock and ass. 

 

" _I'm_..."

 

_'It really gets me off...'_

 

And before he knows it, he's climaxing. 

 

 

 

 

 

His slightly heeled shoes alert Hanji, standing gaurd at Eren's room, that Levi is coming. 

 

"That was horrible, y'know? You left us all in suspense," they start, continuing before Levi could speak up, "It's a good thing you only ended up bruised." 

 

Levi looks down, a satisfied smirk, verging towards a smile, creeping into his face. A large bruise is around his right eye, more around all of his body, gauze wrapped around one part of his shoulder and arm. 

 

"I told you I was going to be fine." He says. 

 

'Not really,' Hanji thinks sarcastically, bringing a hand up quickly when Levi makes towards the doorknob to Eren's room. 

 

"I can't let you meet Eren as you are now," they saw, their hand gripping onto Levi's jacket-clad wrist desperately, consciously trying not to hurt him.  

 

Levi looks over at them with his head tilted, eyes looking at them out the corner of his blue-grey eyes. "Don't get so worked up, they're just bite marks," he says, smile almost evident in his voice, a hand coming up to touch at one of the bite marks. "How is that a problem?"

 

"Are you planning on disciplining him?" Hanji asks. They don't really want Eren to get in trouble---the boy already meant a lot to them, not just as an experiment but as a person, a fellow soldier. 

 

"Don't be stupid," Levi answers as he opens up Eren's door, looking at Hanji with his emotionless mask back on, only a smidge of smugness on his face. 

 

"Just the opposite."

 

 

 

 

Eren is doing things with his tongue, again, that makes Levi's head spin, making his dick get hard enough that he's already leaking pre-cum. 

 

"...I'm sorry, it must be painful," Eren says when he pulls away, a strand of saliva between them it breaks, falling onto Levi's face. Eren's hand strokes the side Levi's face, thumbing at the large bruise around his right eye, making him jolt. 

 

"Do you remember what happened while you were transformed?" Levi asks, voice lower and more breathy, falling back into the pillows stacked up behind him.

 

"It...wasn't that I wanted to eat you," Eren whispers, leaning away from Levi, face hidden from the curtain of hair falling as he looks at his folded legs. "But...before I knew it, you were already...in my mouth."

 

He brings a hand to his mouth, face contorting with what looks like disgust and a little hurt. "I'm disgusted with myself," he mutters, hand now covering his eyes. 

 

"If only, I had never learned," he says when he uncovers his face, "how good it felt," he finishes, tears falling down his face. 

 

Levi gets up, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing soft, full dark brown hair. 

 

"I'm sorry," he whispers softly into Eren's nice smelling hair, keeping his face there for a moment. 

 

"It's okay, you didn't do anything bad."

 

It's quiet for a moment before Levi pulls away, Eren feeling anxious for a moment before he calms. 

 

"Eren...why don't we do something that only feels good?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Haa... _hah_ ," Levi huffs out, flinching when Eren's hand squeezes his chest muscles around his nipple. "Don't squeeze, idiot."

 

He lets out an 'ow,' before Eren lets go, fingers lingering before he says a small "Sorry," bending his taller body over Levi's. 

 

He starts to thrust a little harsher at the new angle when Levi's moans get louder, his breath coming out in whimpers and smaller moans. He feels so good inside, his ass squeezing deliciously around his cock, being wet from the lubrication they used and Eren's pre-cum. 

 

He kisses Levi, muffling his moans before he breaks the contact to hear them more, kissing his neck and jawline. 

 

His hands go over Levi's body on their own, tweaking hard nubs and rubbing Levi's cock's slit, fingers grasping at his slightly curvy hips. 

 

"Captain," Eren moans lowly, looking at where they're joined. "I want...to come," he says between harsh breaths. "Can I...I come i-inside you?" He asks, thrusts speeding up, going against Levi's prostate just right, making his legs quake around Eren, his body thrashing about beneath the brunnette. 

 

"You feel so good," Eren groans. Levi's moans get louder when he comes, feeling Eren come as well when he tightens around him, groaning. "If you...weren't going to wait for an answer then don't ask," he breaths out, back still arched in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

 

Eren bends down towards Levi, mouth going to his pale neck. Levi jolts when he feels Eren bite down at him hard. Levi shivers at the feeling, tugging at Eren's hair, breath coming in spasms. He groans, toes and fingers curling. 

 

"Eren." He says, making his hand form a fist when Eren doesn't move from the bite he hasn't separated from, bringing it to Eren's face. 

 

It hurts when Eren pulls away, making more blood flow out the wound. 

 

"How can you control your strength better when you're a titan than right now?" Levi scolds, holding Eren's body close. "I would be dead if you used this strength before."

 

Eren pulls back, opening his mouth, a blood covered tooth falling out, Eren letting out a groan, eyes tearing. Whether out of realization of what he did or pain, Levi didn't know. 

 

"Ah...not again," Eren mutters. Levi picks the white tooth up from the bedspread, bringing it to his tongue. Eren's face shows shocked disgust. 

 

"Hah, you're messed up," he says, hand raised, looking confused as to what he should do. "That's my tooth," he brings a hand to his face again, for what feels like the thirtieth time that night. 

 

"You're quite busy, aren't you? Turning pale and then blushing," Levi says, smirking with his mouth open, showing his tongue rolling the tooth on the top of it. 

 

He drops it into his open palm, no longer with blood on it, bringing Eren to him. "Captain," he can't help but to say, a force of habit, even in private. 

 

Levi kisses Eren, licking at his teeth, a finger pulling at his bottom lip. 

 

"I'm glad," Eren starts to say. "If it didn't grow back, I don't think I'd know what to do," he says, his own tongue feeling at the newly grown tooth. 

 

"Fine by me," Levi looks down, blush appearing on his face again, "be it one or two teeth,  I wouldn't mind if they didn't grow back. Then maybe that way, I'd be able to love you more like a human." 

 

Eren's eyes widen, then tear up, a hand brushing then away hard. 

 

Levi's eyes soften, bringing his own hand to Eren's face. "I told you to mind your own strength, but I never told you I didn't like it, did I?" He places his palm against his cheek, thumb moving Eren's bottom lip. 

 

"It's part of your instincts," his thumb now inside Eren's mouth, between the top and bottom row of his molar teeth. "So, go ahead," he continues, wiping Eren's tears away with his other hand, "do as you like."

 

"Go ahead and bite me," he whispers, bringing their lips together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, go check out Rasu's art. You can go on their personal Pixiv or Twitter, I'm not sure if they have an Instagram...  
> You can check out their comics for free on Disqus or Myreadingmanga or Tumblr.  
> The meaning behind this one, though, is what makes this my favorite of their work that I've read so far.  
> Requests or whatever are welcome.


	5. Just Ramen and Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern au of Levi and Eren being in an established relationship, and being really fucking poor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember that I started to read this one fic of Eren/Levi being alpha and omega but Eren didn't act like an alpha and vice versa, and they were poor. I liked it, but I didn't really get into the whole Levi didn't love Eren, so I never read past like, the third chapter?  
> Also, I'm going to change the ratings on my fics to Explicit, since I realized that I probably should (thanks, reader).  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this. And if not, then fuck off. *shrugs*

Levi was used to being poor. He had a whore for a mother, having not graduated high school herself (either), a flake of an uncle, and had little fucks to give about anyone but himself---and even then he seemed to give little to, either. 

 

He's always lived in the ghetto of Sina, known as the Underground to it's inhabitants, seeing that they rarely saw sunlight on their side of town. 

 

When Levi was younger, he dreamed of being tall and muscular, of being rich and being able to take care of his mother.

 

Sadly, he was 5'3, only muscular from his exercise regimen known as 'stealing and running,' poor as fuck and having his mother die when he was five.

 

His life wasn't all bad, though. He had a loving boyfriend, Eren. And he had Hanji, though he'd rather swallow glass than admit he appreciated their company. 

 

"Lee, where's the ramen?" He heard Eren call out from what, in normal homes, would be considered a kitchen. The fact that someone would even agree to build an apartment complex with homes as small as their's seemed inhumane to Levi. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes, more out annoyance at it being ramen that was basically their only food option to consume rather than Eren.

 

"It should be in the cupboards. I doubt we could've eaten a whole box of ramen in less than two weeks," Levi answered, getting up from their worn out futon to walk to Eren. God, he was tired of ramen. He basically barfed every time he took a bite of the crap.

 

Eren said a quiet 'oh yeah', looking in the cupboard, having to move the half empty plastic bag of bread and the almost empty peanut butter.

 

"Yeah, it's almost still full, more surprisingly." Eren pulls out two red packs in one hand, moving to the other cupboard to pull out a small, black pot they had to buy from a thrift shop, which disgusted Levi to no end, having to wash it so many times that Eren and Levi lost count before he dubbed it okay enough to use---still, even now finding it not qualified clean enough to make their food with.

 

Eren started the process of cooking the ramen, sadly, turning around once the pot was set. He sighed before rubbing his eyes, lifted his arms in a beckoning manner, Levi walking into Eren's embrace easily. "As grateful as I am that we are even able to have food and a roof over our head, I'm sick of ramen and peanut butter," he grumbles, smooshing his face on top of Levi's head. 

 

"I second that. But we're too broke to do anything otherwise..." Levi mutters into Eren's sweater. That was Eren's specialty; taking the security tags off of clothing in stores, which he had found out when Eren had gotten him lingerie from Victoria's Secret. 

 

He was grateful that, at the very least, he had Eren. He could handle eating ramen and peanut butter on slices of bread (eating them as sandwiches wasted too much bread, and no matter how good at stealing he and Eren was, that was a lot of effort for some bread the two of them didn't even like), as long as Eren held him close like this everyday.

 

He rubs his pale cheek against the fabric of Eren's striped hoodie. "Where'd you get this one?" He asks. It was nice, like a lot of their clothes. Levi only went to the thrift shop to buy their pot and their one pan, knowing it'd be such an inconvenience to try and steal some at Macy's or somewhere else.

 

"H&M. They were having a sale, but it still cost twenty dollars more than I had in my possession."

 

"And how much did you have?" Levi asked, curious.

 

"Two dollars," Eren laughed. Even with Levi's sense of humor, where he could laugh with Eren, he still found it saddening, their situation. How he wished that he and Eren could just live comfortably in a nice, big home, with an actual kitchen.

 

Have actual furniture, more than one pot and pan, two sets of utensils and plates. Have an actual bowl for cereal. Have a shower that had a working drain and shower head, water that had good pressure and didn't go cold in under five minutes.

 

A toilet that didn't need plunging from just using a little too much toilet paper.

 

Levi nuzzled his face more into Eren's hard chest, cushioned from his hoodie (God, the fabric felt so nice against his skin). He heard Eren laugh softly, looking up from underneath his long (now slightly mussed) fringe and eyelashes to see Eren smiling softly down at him. It was that smile that made Levi fall in love with the bastard, who treated him more kind and respectably than anyone else has, treating him how his mother had told him a man should. 

 

Eren never complained about being poor, their living arrangements. Levi getting up at five in the morning sometimes to clean their small apartment, so that his anxiety, OCD and his depression can be buried under his concentration. 

 

Didn't complain about how Levi sometimes chastised him for stealing such nice clothing for him. 

 

When Levi thought about it, he sounded like a complete and utter asshole, making him wonder why Eren would _ever_ want to be with him. 

 

"Levi, you're so cute. You know I love you, right?" He asks softly, leaning down to kiss Levi's black, soft hair. 

 

It smelt like the tea Eren stole for him once, a supply big enough to let Levi drink three cups a day and wash his hair with twice for a long time, if he so wished (which he did do). 

 

Levi closes his eyes, humming softly, kissing Eren's chest. Once in a while, he'll feel the unsquashible need to cuddle the ever loving shit out of Eren. Eren never complained about that, either. 

 

They stay like that for a while, until Eren remembers that there's a pot full of boiling water on top of a stove that was definitely _not_ kid friendly (or human friendly, for that matter), turning to finish their food that was more like the offspring of shit and barf, the more Levi thought about it. 

 

He was starting to contemplate being anorexic when Eren kissed his temple softly, with those lips Levi wished he was attached to 24/7, taking him to their nicest piece of furniture they had. 

 

Levi's mother, who had been a prostitute, dying from a type of STD when he was five, had this, before she was disowned for being pregnant with him. 

 

She had gone to Japan for a high school trip, and came home finding out she was pregnant three months later. 

 

She gave him a _kotatsu_ table she had bought there. It was made from a cherry blossom tree, her favorite tree. 

 

Other than his only picture of her, and the promise ring Eren had given to him only months after being with him, it was his only prized possession. 

 

They sat on the futon in front of it, not having the cushions needed to sit on the floor with to eat at the table properly. 

 

"To another bowl. Soon, one day, my lovely Levi, we'll look back on this and say 'Weren't those the days?'" Eren says, smiling down at Levi. 

 

Levi bumps his shoulder with Eren's, smiling down at his own plate of ramen. 

 

He slurps up the noodles, thinking that when that does happen, he'll be smiling at Eren and himself, more than the ramen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, my works may contain spoilers to the manga. If guys can, you should totally read it---so good.  
> And I'm contemplating on making a OHSHC/SnK crossover, like I thought about it being like either the cast is the host club, or Eren and Levi is Haruhi's neighbors who are gay af and adorable and Tamaki for a second thinks that they're in love with her too or something...  
> I don't know; if there's a fic like that please, someone tell me, even if it's on Quotev *shudders*


	6. Cupid's Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren and Levi are Cupid's Angels, and Levi is a bad shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Supernatural while contemplating updates on here isn't the best idea, but it (hopefully) worked here.

Two angels of Cupid were on a mission. 

 

Mission? Easy: make Farlan Church fall in love with a female with one of Cupid's arrows, and vice versa. 

 

Problem? Levi, one of the two angels on the task was an absolutely _horrible_ shot. For being an angel---one of Cupid's, of all beings---was supposed to enhance what people when they were alive had, and give them more of what they didn't. Levi didn't possess the ability to aim and shoot a bow, and he sure as hell didn't now. 

 

That was why whenever he was sent for a mission, Eren---one of the best marksmen, went with him. 

 

As embarrassing as it was, the company wasn't so bad. Eren was really nice, and quite passionate about love, and (thank the Lord) he didn't make fun of Levi for his drawback. And, it also didn't hurt that he was quite easy on the eyes. 

 

Right now, Eren was showing him how to properly hold a bow and arrow, even going so far as to stand (more like crouch---they were crouching on tree branches. Why they didn't just go and stab people in the ass with the arrows instead was beyond Levi---no one but other supernatural beings could see them unless they _wanted_ to be seen) behind him and place his hands atop Levi's, the front of his body pressed against the back of Levi's. 

 

Levi heard what Eren was saying in one ear, having the words go out the other, just appreciating the closeness and the _amazing_ timbre of Eren's voice. Oh, if only they knew each other in their human lives...

 

Wait, never mind; Levi would never be able to speak to Eren. Fuck, he could barely do so now. All he could say about the matter was _'Look at the bastard.'_ He was boner worthy. _'Could I even get boners now?'_

 

Oh shit, Eren was looking at him. To distract himself from his embarrassment, Eren's amused look, and his overly blushing face (how was he blushing, he was _dead_ ) he looks and sees their mark. 

 

Farlan Church. 

 

He was walking down the sidewalk not far from them at all. Anyone with half of a brain could make the shot. 

 

"Alright, try," Eren said quietly in his ear, nose tip and lips brushing against it, making his face burn harsher. 

 

"Eh? Right now?" Levi asks surprised, then mentally slaps himself. 

 

Eren breathes out a quiet laugh. "Yes, Levi, right now," he says, his lips brushing lower now, at his jawline. Okay, if this was a test, or him flirting with Levi was something Eren actually desired because he wanted to be with Levi was beyond him at this point, because he finally found out if angels could get boners. 

 

He moves his hands how Eren had demonstrated before, only remembering because he was checking out his tan, larger hand (he had a thing for hands, so what). He looks intently at his target before (praying 'please please please don't fuck up in front of Eren') taking the shot. 

 

When taking the shot, whoever the person being discharged would fall in love with the first being they saw. While it didn't always work out, a majority of the time it did. 

 

In this case, it didn't. 

 

Where Farlan was supposed to look up at the brunnette woman not too far from him, he instead looked at the red-headed girl with pigtails made horribly. 

 

"Fuc---"

 

"---k."

 

Eren and Levi looked at the seen before them, seeing Farlan march up to the girl---Isabel---and try to woo her. Amused, she seemed to agree to meet with him later, and they walked away with large smiles appearing on their face. 

 

Its quiet between the two angels for a few moments before Eren starts laughing. Levi doesn't know if he should be horrified or be entranced by the sound, agreeing with himself to be a healthy mixture of the two. 

 

"Ah, I don't know if that will work in the end, but that was the best mistake I've seen, Levi," he says, his laughing reducing to occasional giggles, wiping at his waterline with a large smile. 

 

Levi just sits there not knowing what to do in this situation when they receive an indication to return to their home base. Eren must have noticed---more like heard---Levi's gulp, smiling at him more gently. 

 

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Levi. I'm here for you, always," he says, placing his hand on top of Levi's head, fingers carding themselves through the strands of black hair. 

 

Levi looks down, nodding. He emits a loud gasp when he feels Eren's lips on his forehead, looking up to see Eren grinning. 

 

"C'mon, love."


	7. Getting Fairy Dust Out of My Hair Late at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's a fairy. No, not the homophobic slur, an actual fairy, whose found by Eren and ends up falling in love with the tall brunnette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need kawaii Levi kissing Eren as a fairy to get me out of funks, it seems.  
> You should check out Love has no boundaries by katychan666, it's so cute and I've been in love with a lot of their work for a very long time.  
> You should also check out Non/NamaeWaMadaNai's fancomics, so cute...

It was probably when Eren came back from the broom closet getting said broom to clean up the spilt sugar off of the kitchen wood tiles when he realized that maybe fairies were, in fact, real. 

 

No, not that homophobic slur that people most likely in the closet themselves used that still, to this day, got under the very skin Eren had. To say he was shocked would be putting it lightly, seeing a being the size of his middle finger---if that---on the ground, very determinedly counting every speck of sugar out of the pile where it had originally landed from the counter to another pile it was creating. Which didn't exactly help Eren's problem, but he supposed he'd have to deal with that later. 

 

The sound of the broom falling out of his hand, clattering against the counter edge in front of him to, almost dramatically, fall on the floor alarmed the... _thing_ that he was present by the shift of it's pointy ears at the side of it's head. 

 

Eren didn't quite remember how to breathe, he guessed, since his next breath stung in his lungs. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the little being lifted it's tiny head---it was so _tiny!_ \---and revealed a small, porcelain like face with pretty narrow, grey eyes under long black eyelashes and light pink bowlips. 

 

He was a gorgeous little thing, Eren thought with a bright pink blush on his tan skin, eyes wide with shock and wonder. The little... fairy's?, own eyes widened, more than what had looked possible a few moments ago. Eren could hear a small breath being inhaled sharply, then it's head fell back to look down once more, his shoulders shaking. 

 

"P-please don't hurt me, sir!" He whimpered quietly, the tinkling of bells being heard with the fairy's melodic voice, confirming Eren's original belief that it was a boy fairy. Not that it exactly mattered; either fairies were real or Eren had gone completely insane in a matter of seconds. 

 

Eren couldn't seem to get any words out, his mouth opening and closing multiple times before he shook his head side to side so wildly he started to get a kink in the muscles. "N-no! I'm... not going to hurt you. I'm just... just shocked, is all...," is all he can muster, the fairy looking up at him slowly, his own face starting to burn a pretty shade of pink on fair skin. 

 

"Y-you're not, mister?" He asks again, seeming to hold on tightly to the bit of sugar in his hands, bringing them to his chest. Eren shook his head again, more calm this time. 

 

"No, why would I want to hurt you? All you've done is count my dirty sugar," he leaves it off at that, which makes the fairy immediately start to count the sugar from where he left off. Eren lets him continue to do this for a while until he only has one left in his hands. 

 

"What's your name?" Eren asks, crouching near the fairy. 

 

He looks up at Eren in what looks like wonder before he looks over Eren's shoulder. "Levi," he whispers, voice almost unheard. 

 

Eren smiles softly at Levi, bringing a finger out towards Levi, since he can't exactly shake hands with the little creature. 

 

"It's nice to meet you, Levi. I'm Eren."

 

 

 

 

 

It turns out fairies are a sort of guardian angel, and that Levi was sent to watch over Eren. They were a sort of good luck charm to those who were needy, whether it was those suffering from a trauma, or mentally ill, or just plain and simple lonely. 

 

The only reason Levi became visible to Eren was because fairies could not resist sugar or salt. When they were dropped, they had to count every single speck until they were all accounted for. Levi was surprised that even then Eren was able to see him, since it was rare for a fairy to get caught. Levi had stopped talking after that, face looking shocked from something he might've remembered, cheeks all the way down to where his neck was visible becoming cherry red. 

 

Eren would've asked Levi what was wrong if his tea kettle hadn't started to whistle, muttering a quiet 'excuse me', getting up to get his tea.

 

When he came back, he saw Levi sitting completely still, hands in his lap, face shocked and somehow the parts that weren't bright red were pale as snow.

 

"Levi? Are you alright?" Eren called out softly, sitting down gently near him, to not jostle or scare him.

 

"Levi?" He says a bit louder, this time getting the fairy's attention, his little head shooting in his direction, a quiet 'huh?' sounding.

 

Eren smiles softly, trying to not close his eyes in a fond matter. "I've been trying to get your attention for an hour now," he says gently.

 

"What?!" Levi screeches, hands flying to his head, face less shocked looking than before.

 

Eren bursts out laughing before shaking his head, "I'm joking, that was just the second time. But seriously, are you alright? You kind of looked scared there for a second. Are you in trouble or something?" Eren asked, head tilted to the side. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought that someone would want to hurt the small being before him. 

 

Levi shakes his head violently like Eren did when they first met. "No, of course not! I'm free to do whatever I wish, so long as I don't go around telling humans that my species are real and watch over humans," he trails off, eyes moving to Eren's shoulder. 

 

Eren stays quiet for a few moments, finger tracing the outline of his tea cup. 

 

"Well, are you quite sure you're alright?" He asks, moving closer to the fairy on his pillow. 

 

Levi moves to nod before he stops, fingers moving to the bottom of his face, trailing the seam of his lips. Eren's eyes follow the movement before he realizes what exactly he was doing, his own blush forming on his face. 

 

"I...I'm quite alright. I'm just...surprised at a relevation I came across just before now," he muttered, almost not heard by Eren, the little twinkles of bells and a calming wind heard alongside the small ravenette's voice. 

 

Eren isnt quite sure how to respond, instead staying quiet so he doesn't end up saying something stupid. Levi looks up at him from underneath his eyelashes, eyes looking slightly wider than usual. 

 

"Eren, it concerns you quite a bit. And as to why you're able to see me," he says. 

 

Eren's heart stops, immediately starting to think of the worst, images being conjured up in his mind slightly similar to The Lord of the Rings, but more bloody and death.

 

"Its not bad, if you don't like the idea of me being your Soul Mate."

 

"Huh?" Eren asks before the words fully register in his mind. 

 

Levi looks down, bright red blush forming on his face once again. "I'm your Soul Mate; it only makes sense as to why you're able to see me. I don't know why I didn't realize this sooner, I guess I had a...what do humans call it? A...brainfart?" He asks, his voice sounding too sophisticated and beautiful too say such a stupid thing.

 

Eren can't help the amused snort, nodding his head. Levi nods back, chewing at his bottom lip. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, this all makes much more sense now. This happens sometimes, though not enough for it to be even a fifty-fifty chance." He says quietly, eyes not straying from his hands to his lap. "Though, it's not a bad thing. There is a solution to this, though it could be troublesome for some time..."

 

"What is the _'solution'_?" Eren asks, treading lightly. He wasn't sure if he was quite so willing to commit double suicide if that was the solution; he'd need more time with Levi to decide if that was a smart move or not.

 

God, how could he be considering killing himself like it was the most normal thing to do?!

 

Levi looks up, seeming to try to put on a comforting face, though he just looked awkward, as if he wasn't so sure as what to actually do. It was cute, either way, and at least he tried. That's all that mattered, really. 

 

"We're supposed to kiss at midnight. Otherwise, I'll stay in this form, and we'll have an awkward relationship---that is, if you even _want_ to pursue one with me. I can understand if you didn't wish t---"

 

"What kind of question is that?! You know how retarded that makes me sound, right? If you're my Soul Mate, then why would I _not_ want to be with you? Even if we weren't, if there was a chance we could be in a working relationship---platonic or not---I'd want to pursue it," Eren said. He winced at the slight recoil Levi did, though he continued on, a little more gentle this time. 

 

"Levi, I'll kiss you at midnight tonight, alright?" He asks, head tilted slightly. If Levi didn't want to do this, then Eren wouldn't try to do it. He respected Levi. And even if he didn't, he wouldn't do something as drastic as to change Levi from a fairy to...he guesses a human being. Or at least something close enough to pass as one. 

 

Oh god, don't go down that road. 

 

Levi looks over Eren, paying close attention to his eyes, before nodding resolutely. 

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

At 11:59, Eren sat crosslegged at his bed, Levi in the palms of Eren's hands. They were looking at each other without trying to be awkward about this, but with Eren basically in his underwear and Levi having to be really close to reach his lips when the clock changes time, it seemed quite close to impossible. 

 

"Are you sure?" Eren whispers one last time. He feels like this will have a larger impact on Levi's life than his own, but he also feels that Levi could make him quite happy. 

 

He hopes that he can make Levi happy, as well. 

 

Levi nods, eyebrows furrowed, before he closes his eyes, blowing out a soft breath he was probably holding in, face and body relaxed, translucent wings filled with colours only similar to Levi's and his own eye colours swirling in the moonlight. 

 

They here the ringing of Eren's alarm, looking at each other before Eren quickly brings Levi to his lips, closing his eyes at the small touch of Levi's own two lips. 

 

The touch is gone before a blinding light emerges before him, the beams like the sun, making it hard for him to open his eyes yet at the same time keeping them closed. 

 

When it dims, he opens his eyes cautiously, then wishes to never be able to close them again. Or, at the very least, look away from the being before him. 

 

Levi is more gorgeous than he thought he was. With his features bigger and more see-able, Eren is so happy to be able to call this person _his_ Soul Mate. That he'll be able to hold and touch this person until the day he dies---maybe even after. 

 

He's unable to form words, thoughts even, at the feelings he is expressing, though they must be showing in his face.

 

Levi looks over Eren before bringing his hands to his head, his face, his hair. His body, to his back, where his wings are no longer. Eren feels a momentary bout of sadness---that must be something that Levi will have to deal with, sadness in the picture. But then Levi looks back up at him with the most beautiful smile he's ever seen, and Eren is speechless and thoughtless once again. 

 

"Eren," Levi says, and although there is no bells, no wind or other pretty noises, Levi's voice is heard more clearly, and his voice is a whole new form of music in Eren's ears. 

 

"Levi," is all he can return before he raises his hands, though he's not sure whether he should touch Levi or not. 

 

Levi seems to realize this, smiling almost ruefully, grabbing onto Eren's hands. He brings them over his body, making him feel all of the---much harder than he would've thought---muscles, the soft skin, hair. Levi has an undercut. 

 

He brings Levi close to him, hugging him tightly. He feels quite emotional and he isn't quite sure why, though he can take a few guesses. He feels Levi nuzzle his collar bone from where his head was, underneath his own. 

 

"You my Soul Mate now?" He can't help but to ask.

 

He feels the smile Levi is making being stretched over those bow-lips of his. "You were _always_ my Soul Mate," he answers, moving back to look up at him.

 

He looks at Eren's lips before kissing him again, and Eren can't help but to hold him close. 

 

He can't help but to do other things to bring Levi pleasure that night, either, but Levi was his Soul Mate. If he hadn't done it then, then he could've made love to him any other day or night. But he could never be too sure, so he took what was given to him and returned it equally, with more love and respect if possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make more of this, I don't feel like I did this au any justice...  
> And I wanted to do smut for this, but I didn't want to rush it... (But I want Levi to try to blow Eren as a fairy....)  
> Whatever. Still looking for a Beta and ideas.  
> Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.  
> *ass grab*


	8. Chiisana Inori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eren figures out the infamous Levi-Senpai and whole other group's dark secret, will he be able to find a way to not only help them, but also get close to his crush of many years, Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take two quizzes just to realize I only needed one Chinese Zodiac quiz answer...whatever, it's probably wrong anyway... I tried to use what I view similarities between Levi and I, so who knows...  
> Based off of the anime/manga, Fruits Basket. I'd suggest reading the manga, since it was the Sailor Moon of my childhood, and once I had re-watched it then read it, I wondered for an hour straight what the fuck my childhood was even.

Eren could easily say he was infatuated with Levi-Senpai, the Vice President of their school council. He knew that the whole school was as well, along with being infatuated with the President, Erwin-Senpai, and having a slightly scared love for their secretary Hanji-Sama. 

 

Fuck, Levi-Senpai had a fucking _fan club_ dedicated to him and him alone, that was hard to pass up. Sure, Eren knew Erwin-Senpai and Hanji-Sama, both of them even stopping to talk to him like he was a good friend, but Eren wanted Levi-Senpai's attention. Whether their relationship was completely platonic or it became something more didn't matter to Eren---he just wanted Levi-Senpai to be his _something_ , other than fellow student. 

 

Levi-Senpai was well known for his good looks and his breaking every student's hearts who confess their love to him. It was almost futile to try, but since it was Levi-Senpai's third and final year, there had been a lot more of hopeful girls trying their best to get the raven-haired male's attention; all to no avail, sadly... for them. 

 

Currently Erwin-Senpai was talking in the front of their home room class, speaking about behaving accordingly during their next physical exam only a day away. Eren wasn't fretting about it like most of the other students, his Physical Ed coach had it in for him, and working long nights on a hands on type of job and doing his own exercises to pass the time at home, he had enough muscle definition to assure any nurse that he was the picture of health. 

 

The shrill ringing of the school bell alerted everyone that Erwin-Senpai was finished---according to students' minds---Eren also getting up, though slower than the others. While he was grateful that his coach gave him a body he had no regrets over, it was tiring and not much gave him motivation to hurry to the other side of the school to go to the track, where they were set to work out today. 

 

He's behind the mass of students, walking lazily when he hears a familiar shrill voice call out his name, turning slowly to see Hanji-Sama waving wildly at him, only to run at him and jump into his surprised arms. 

 

"Ah, Eren-Kun, oh how I've missed you!" They say, nuzzling their cheek against his own. 

 

Eren smiles only slightly awkwardly, his happiness at their affection flowing through. He enjoyed Hanji's company, and it didn't help that they really liked him as well either. 

 

"Boy oh boy, do you ever stop working out?! I'd have thought that you were Erwin-Senpai had you been turned around!" They exclaim, running their hands along his arms and stomach muscles. 

 

"It's just from my job and Coach's hatred for me," Eren answers almost shyly, turning a light shade of pink, Hanji's face brightening at the express. 

 

"Oh you're too much; if I ever break up with Moblit, could we get it on? Ohh, just thinking about you holding me like this but in a passionate embrace is too much for me," they joke, pretending to swoon exaggeratedly. Eren laughs softly, his eyes sparkling in the light they were in. 

 

They still at the sound of a throat exaggeratedly being cleared, turning to see Levi-Senpai looking at them with an almost confused expression and Erwin-Senpai just smiling down at them. 

 

"Ah, Eren-Kun, what's your next class?" He asks, as if he wasn't just feet away from his and Hanji-Sama's conversation. Eren answers anyways. 

 

"Oh, Physical Ed with Shadis Sensei," he says, trying to keep his gaze on Erwin-Senpai. 

 

Erwin-Senpai nods, as if trying to put that information about him on an internal Memo paper. Eren thought the older male could be quite weird with how calculating he was at times. 

 

"Oh Erwin-Senpai, Levi-Chan, we _have_ to save Eren-Kun from his Sensei; he'll get more muscles from that wretched man, and he'd probably end up suffocating from them if he does!" Hanji cries out, bringing their arms around his neck tighter to them, smooshing their cheeks against the other in a act to make them cuter. 

 

Erwin-Senpai smiles fondly while Levi-Senpai just rolls his eyes while shaking his head, looking to the side. 

 

"Well, I suppose we could let him in the Student Council office, say we needed help," he says, steppling his fingers in front of his chin. 

 

Hanji squeals, thrashing around in Eren's arms, almost making the two of them fall for the second time. Levi-Senpai already starts walking away, presumably to the Student Council office. 

 

Hanji seems to notice where Eren's attention is, already in the know of his utter infatuation with the other male, promising to try and set the two up, though Eren hadn't had much hope when they had said that. 

 

"Ah, don't mind the shorty---his patience is as big as him," they joke, sliding off of Eren to walk beside them, Erwin-Senpai behind the two. 

 

The three of them talk of simple things as they walk, arriving in the small office to see Levi-Senpai already doing his homework, the smaller male not looking up at their arrival. 

 

"Gosh darn, Levi-Chan; don't say 'hi' or anything why don't you?" Hanji-Sama announces loudly. Eren isn't quite sure if they're actually annoyed with Levi-Senpai or not. 

 

The male seemed to be rolling his eyes, though he couldn't see through the black of his fringe. He raises his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose, glare harsh towards Hanji-Senpai. 

 

" _Hi_ ," he says, voice _delectably_ low and quiet. He looks over at Eren, seeming to assess him before returning to his gaze to his textbook. 

 

And that's it. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day is their Physical, Eren waiting in line with his class mates Connie-Kun and Sasha-San. The two were eating while acting frightened of what their results may be, though Eren didn't doubt that they'd end up with passes---if they were going to be fat, they would've by now. 

 

Eren sighs, running a hand through his hair as he tried not to think about how awkward it was yesterday in the Student Council room. While Hanji-Senpai's company was great, having Levi-Senpai be so close yet act as if he couldn't wait to be as far away from him as possible hurt his feelings, and he was still recovering from the embarrassment, sadness and slight anger. 

 

He was close to being next when he heard Hanji-Senpai, their attention not on him but near enough that if he were to start talking they'd hear him, as well. He turns slightly to listen to Connie-Kun and Sasha-San's conversation, it being about some manga they're currently obsessing over. Other than being food lovers, they were also ginormous otakus. Eren would say the same if he had the opportunity to watch anime, or money to buy manga. All of his money went to living expenses. 

 

Connie-Kun seems to stop to think about something seriously, before turning to him. "Hey, Eren-Sama, are you still working at that one place?" He asks, quite loudly. 

 

Eren holds in an eyeroll at the volume of his friend's voice, but only barely. "Yeah, I am," he answers, quieter than Connie-Kun. 

 

"D'ya think you could get in a word for me? Or get me an application?" He asks. Eren's eye almost twitches; don't get him wrong, he likes his friends, but he likes his alone time, and having his social life and alone time coincide didn't sound very nice at all. 

 

"Ah, I'm not sure you'd like it there. It's really hard; the only reason I've stayed there is because I know the boss personally, but the other workers are shit." Connie-Kun seems to deflate at Eren's words. Eren wasn't lying, so he decided that he shouldn't feel so bad about telling the bald male that. 

 

He didn't have much time _to_ feel bad before he heard Hanji-Sama's screeching for what must be the fiftieth time this week---and it was only Tuesday.

 

He (and Connie-Kun and Sasha-San) looked up to see them waving about exaggeratedly, pointing and looking exasperated at the vice-president, Levi-Senpai. While Eren wasn't quite sure why they would be, he didn't think it would be _that_ hard---he wasn't exactly the nicest person the day before, which still hadn't stopped hurting to think about. Not only did Eren have a massive crush on him like half---if not a majority---of the school, but he had respect for the other student. He was supposedly the black sheep of his family, which meant the poorest, and based on his test results, he was superior to all of the rest of the student mass. 

 

It was exciting to say that you knew someone with the intelligence of a... a... smart person...

 

Yeah, Levi-Senpai was superior to them all. 

 

Hanji-Sama's outburst had received all of the surrounding student's attention, making an almost automatic circle around them and Levi-Senpai. Which, in turn, seemed to make the vice-president even more agitated. He seemed to whisper something harshly at the other teen before storming off, making sure not to come into any contact at all with any one else. 

 

Eren wasn't sure if that was a conscious thing he did because he didn't like touching others or if it was something more. Rumors spread quick around high schools, and students seemed to eat gossip up like a starving man. 

 

Hanji-Sama almost looked deflated before their attention suddenly turned to him, almost making Eren jump from the look in their eyes. Eren tends to forget how creepy Hanji-Sama can get...

 

"Ah, Eren-Kun, just the person I need!" They say, latching almost desperately onto his arm, tugging him away from his friends. He thinks this must be karma for not helping Connie-Kun get a job. 

 

"As you may or may not have witnessed, Levi-Chan had gotten angry with me, so I need help to win him back and make him fall in love with me all over again!" They say cheerily, making Eren doubt that they meant anything besides platonic love. 

 

"And _how_ exactly am I supposed to help you?" Eren asks, trying not to sound rude, but even if Hanji-Sama gets him out of trouble should a school staff member see them outside of class, he doesn't feel like having to deal with their dirty looks later.  "Shouldn't you get Erwin-Senpai to help you?" 

 

Hanji-Sama throws their head back in laughter, going so far as to wipe away tears. "Oh, Eren-Kun, you kill me inside every time! No, Erwin-Senpai would probably chastise the both of us, and I don't feel like dealing with those eyebrows of his looking disappointed in me. Levi-Chan especially hates that," they say, smiling fondly. 

 

"I'm not the best with words, though," Eren objects, making Hanji-Sama grumble something about similarities and the irony of it all. 

 

They continue to run---mostly Eren, trying to keep up with Hanji-Sama and not trip and fall because of them. They seem to go on through the whole school, making Eren wonder just how fast Levi-Senpai must be if he could go through the whole school in just a few minutes and have Hanji-Sama and him lagging behind the shorter male. 

 

Finally they reached the stairwell that Eren realized was to the roof of the school, which was off limits to everyone. 

 

Except those who who had a key... Eren guessed he wasn't the only one who had one, though he guessed while Hanji-Sama dragged him up the stairs, that the Student Council was given the keys reasonably. Hanji-Sama just about slammed the door open, crying out an 'Ah-ha!' when they saw Levi-Senpai standing near the ledge of the school top, looking out over the view, his hair and the bottom of his school uniform blowing lightly in the calm breeze serenely. 

 

Levi-Senpai turns, looking annoyed, then confused as to why Eren was there. His eyebrow is raised over the black, square frames of his glasses, his jaw still in his curled palm. 

 

"What are the two of you doing here?" He asks calmly, almost looking bored. 

 

Hanji-Sama smiles excitedly, jumping up and down, hand still clamped around Eren's forearm. "Oh, oh, Levi-Chan, can we _pleeeaaase_ keep Eren-Kun? _Pllleeeeeaaaaaase_?" Levi-Senpai's nose scrunches up cutely, his face showing clear annoyance by the noise level Hanji-Sama emits near constantly. 

 

"Can't you be more fucking quiet? You're going to get us all in trouble, and I'm not going to like that one bit," he glowers, making an emphasis on the last part of his threat. 

 

Hanji-Sama doesn't seem to be worried about it though. In fact, they almost seemed thrilled by it. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm horrible and you wish to kill me three times over. I get it. But do you wish to traumatize this cutie right here? He's just _too cute_ and _smexy_ to be horrified by your homicidal tendencies," they exclaim, squishing Eren's tan cheeks together to make her comment more believable. 

 

Levi-Senpai spares him a glance, seeming to almost feel bad for Hanji-Sama's liking for the other male, before he shakes his head, lifting a hand up to massage the meat between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

"What, exactly, is your point in bringing Eren-Kun?" He asks, sounding exasperated, but Eren quells the thoughts wondering if it's because of him because _Levi-Senpai just fucking said his name---his_ first _name!_

 

Eren looks over to Hanji-Sama, wanting to know as well. Bringing him along to apparently _'cheer Levi-Chan up'_ didn't make much sense if _he_ were involved. He didn't really know the other, and he kind of felt like Levi-Senpai didn't like him. 

 

"I want the two of you to be my own real-life yaoi couple!" They exclaim, smiling with their eyes closed, as if it were the most common thing to wish for. 

 

Eren and Levi-Senpai both make a confused _'eh?!'_ noise, the two of them looking at Hanji-Sama confusedly, both sporting a light blush on their faces and ears. 

 

Hanji-Sama just smiles evilly, lurching forwards to grab onto Levi-Senpai suddenly, throwing him towards Eren. The two of them latch onto each other on instinct, Levi-Senpai making a shocked and almost... _scared_ noise? 

 

Suddenly smoke billows everywhere, and if Eren were to be serious, for a moment he thought that one of them had made a magician's cheap escape. Though that isn't what he saw, just him and one person. 

 

Well, it was kind of. There was Hanji-Sama (who was still grinning in an excited, evil manner) and himself and...

 

A... a sea horse?

 

"Oh... Oh _mY GOD, HANJI-SAMA ITS A SEA HORSE, WHAT DO WE DO? DO WE PUT IT IN SALT WATER OR FRESH WATER?! HOLY SHIT FUCK WHAT DO WE DO?!"_  Eren screams, hands fisting in his hair, looking down at the squirming sea horse and Hanji-Sama, whom was cackling, hands going as if he were going to grab the sea horse, but hesitating to. He continued to basically cry for the horse, wondering where Levi-Senpai went, but too worried for the obviously dying animal, feeling his eyes water at the thought of the pretty adorable sea creature dying before him; especially since it would be Eren and Hanji-Sama's fault. 

 

Hanji-Sama bends down at the waist, hands on their knees, laughter lowering to breathy chuckles, wiping their eyes from behind their glasses. 

 

"Hanji, what the fuck! Do something, I don't know what to do! What if the sea horse dies?" Eren groans, too angry to realize he called Hanji-Sama by their first name. 

 

Hanji-Sama seems to have latched onto it, though, stopping to look at Eren seriously. They walk over to him and the sea horse, hovering over the two. 

 

"Don't worry, Eren-Kun; this sea horse will be back to his normal, sassy self in a few seconds," they say seriously, Eren confused by the whole situation he got thrown into, almost quite literally (it was actually Levi-Senpai who got thrown).

 

Again, the sudden smoke pops up again, Eren not as freaked out by it's presence, though still confused and worried. It clears away after a few moments, showing a... naked Levi-Senpai. 

 

Eren squeals (in a manly way, thank you very much), crab walking backwards away, trying to look away but finding it hard to do so. 

 

"Wh-what the fuck?!" He whispers, shoving his hands in front of his eyes, though the image of Levi-Senpai's creamy, taut skin and lean muscles were permanently implanted in his brain. He hears a sigh, Levi-Senpai's voice sounding.

 

"You can look now, Eren-Kun," he says, sounding tired. He looks from his tan hands to see Levi-Senpai trying to put on his school cardigan, but one of the buttons being caught in his hair. 

 

"Ah, do you, uh, need some help?" Eren asks, feeling awkward, not wanting to somehow offend Levi-Senpai but not wanting to look like a jackass for not offering. 

 

Levi-Senpai peers over his glasses and through his black fringe towards him, grey heavy-lidded eyes calm but still piercing. 

 

He huffs out a sigh, closing his eyes before letting go of the cardigan, not saying anything the entire time Eren walks over, crouching in front of the other male to help. 

 

"I suppose you'd like to know just what the ever loving fuck just happened, eh?" Levi-Senpai mutters, Eren stopping momentarily to look down into his now open eyes, finding them already peering up at him. 

 

"It's alright, if you don't; I don't know what happened, but I won't speak of it. Not like I have much to say, and what I can probably put into words wouldn't be believed by any sane person," he says, starting to sound just as tired as Levi-Senpai. He whispers softly apologizes whenever he tugs on Levi-Senpai's hair too harshly. 

 

They stay quiet until Eren is finally able to free Levi-Senpai from the button's grasp. He tries to straighten the tufts of knotted hair, but decides to let Levi-Senpai himself deal with it himself; he's not the male's mother. 

 

He looks down at Levi-Senpai to see the other already looking up at him through his long eyelashes, Eren feeling his cheeks and ears burn a probably bright pink. 

 

"Ah, um---"

 

"Whenever someone hugs me, or their body makes full contact with me, I turn into that sea horse. I don't know why, and I've always been able to do that; and it's seawater, not freshwater," Levi-Senpai says all in one breath. 

 

All Eren's able to do is blink, his eyes as big as an owl's. His teal eyes sparkle in the sunny morning light, confusion still clear in his eyes. 

 

His head tilts to the side, his bangs falling to the side with the movement as well. "Are you... the only one capable of doing that?" He asks carefully. 

 

Levi-Senpai nods, not tearing his eyes away from Eren's. "A whole group of people can turn into the Chinese Zodiac animals. I'm supposed to be the dragon," he finishes, looking down, fiddling with the hem of his now wrinkled sweater. 

 

Was he... _nervous_? Because of _Eren_? He almost laughed at the thought. He brought his hand up to run through his hair, but left it at mid-air, not quite sure what he _should_ be doing. 

 

What were _they_ supposed to be doing? And where was Hanji-Sama? 

 

Levi-Senpai sighs softly, grabbing at his pant legs. "Fucking shit glasses. Now I know why they pulled this whole fiasco into play; I bet eyebrows was even involved in this."

 

"Eh?" Is all Eren can mutter, wondering why they would do this type of thing. 

 

Levi-Senpai rolls his eyes, a light blush forming on his cheeks, making him look even more cute in his rumpled clothes and messed up hair. "They think we should hook up," is all he says, his voice quiet, though Eren can hear him clearly. 

 

They wanted the two of them to get together? Why? Did Erwin-Senpai know about Eren's crush on Levi-Senpai? Did that mean that maybe Levi-Senpai felt some type of similar feeling for him?

 

If that wasn't enough to make him fanboy at the thought, then the sight before him would definitely make him roll around on his bedroll when he returned from work that night. 

 

They're both quiet for awhile before Levi-Senpai growls out a huff. "God fucking dammit," he mutters before just bluntly asking, "Do you have romantic feelings for me? Because I like you, shit head," he says, and Eren could feel his blush darkening despite Levi-Senpai's insult. 

 

He blubbers for a few moments, feeling like he must have looked like Levi-Senpai as a sea horse, what with his mouth opening and closing before he just says an awkward, "Yes."

 

And that's all. Hanji-Sama opens the door at that from behind them, looking (along with Erwin-Senpai who must've been there too) triumphant---until they both chased them, which got the four of them in trouble, which landed the four of them in detention. 

 

Eren ends up having to ask for the day off, using the excuse that his 'sister' is sick and he needs to take care of her. He doesn't actually have a sister, thought Mikasa-San and he are close enough to practically be siblings. 

 

He doesn't speak to any of the Student Council members, and when he makes to leave when they're told to at the end of their detention, he feels a small, cold hand grab at his forearm when he's outside the school gates. 

 

He turns around to see Levi-Senpai, eyes widening at the awkward look on his face. "Ah, Lev---"

 

"I want to be your boyfriend. I know it might be hard because of my... _problem_ , but if you're up to it---"

 

"What kind of physical contact _can_ you do?" Eren interrupts, enjoying the annoyed look he's given greatly, trying not to squeal at the confession. He grabs onto Levi-Senpai's other hand, testing the waters. He said full body contact...

 

"You can't hold me, or do anything more than hold my hand, really," he whispers, looking down at their joined hands, his hand on Eren's arm squeezing it lightly, Eren returning the sentiment with his hand he's holding. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" Eren asks, feeling a sudden bout of confidence from seemingly out of nowhere. Levi-Senpai looks up at Eren in shock, his face being completely emflamed in a bright red blush, going all the way up to his ears and down to his neck. 

 

Cute. 

 

"Ah, y-yes, you can," Levi-Senpai whispers, looking to his side, looking back up when Eren raises his free hand up to his small, pointed chin. 

 

They both stay still, looking at each other's expressions before they both slowly move towards each other, their eyes closing when they're lips meet softly, a ghost of a kiss. 

 

Eren doesn't worry about the circumstances of what Levi-Senpai's curse is, and how he eventually helps save him from it. All he does is shower the smaller with love and affection, treasuring each moment they share. Because he knows what it's like to be alone, and Levi-Senpai's been starved of touch since birth, and no curse could make Eren go away from the one he loves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was imagining the art style of this to be either @Ryookko's or @Kh37_SS's work on Twitter---both very, /very/ good.  
> This didn't go how I quite wanted it to, but when I'm not writing a chapter on this based off of a fancomic, these are mostly just drafts for what I hope to be future works---I'd like to finish at least two more of my ongoing fics before I make one of these chapters a multi-chapter fanfic.   
> Hoped you enjoyed either way, and have an enjoyable day ahead.  
> *whispers* still looking for a Beta *rolls back into the trash heap I naturally am*


	9. Your Warmth is My Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is in some need of comfort, and Levi is (somehow) able to give it, which, in not that long of a time period, ends up with the two of them becoming a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a fancomic that, at the moment, I cannot seem to find. It was really cute (and smutty, oh hoh hoh) and I wish I would've wrote it down...  
> If someone knows which one I am talking about, please tell me the name/author of it so I can get the name down for it.  
> Hope you enjoy...  
> WARNING: This /will/ contain smut. Just thought you prudes should know... Sorry, meant pervs.

Levi wasn't surprised to see that Eren was in need of comfort. All of the soldiers in the Survey Corps---and not, there were some instances in which those a part of the Garrison and the Military Police had quite some action---needed some help to get them through the traumatic shit they've been through. 

 

To be honest, Levi's pretty surprised that it took this long for Eren to want someone to just hold him and say that he'll be okay. Sure, he's cried and screamed and had gotten so passionately angry that he almost threw a table once---which was quite the sight to see---but he's never out right said _'please hug me.'_

 

Which he did right now, in Levi's office. Eren and him were just simply sitting on Levi's personal couch in comfortable silence, Levi sipping his tea (that Eren made wonderfully, his opinion for the taste biased or not) every once in a while. Eren, sitting pretty close to his Captain, just finally letting out a loud sigh before turning his head sharply towards Levi, saying with the most determined face he's seen (well, it was _Eren_ ), "Captain, may I... have the honor of hugging you."

 

It was more of a demand than an actual question, Levi realized in the shocked silence that followed. While Eren's teal eyes hadn't yet had the fire inside of them extinguished, he could see him start to shake in anticipation of what he probably thought was Levi contemplating hitting him. And while yes, Levi would have hit someone--- _anyone_ \---else who would have made the same suggestion, but it was _Eren_ who had. And as much as Levi hated to admit it (internally, of course), he had quite the soft spot for the taller brunnette. 

 

He couldn't really help it; the kid was just a ball of passionate energy filled with a mix of hate and wonder for the world that reminded Levi of a his younger self. And call it narcissistic of him, he couldn't help but like that part of Eren. 

 

Fuck, he'd say he _loved_ that part of Eren; would _hate_ to see that die. Would hate to see Eren lose his will, his anger, his passion. Hate to see those big, pretty---no, _gorgeous_ \---eyes of his darken with sadness. And yes, Eren did have an underlying sadness inside of him, but it wasn't as huge as his anger. And that anger made him want to fight. 

 

And it seemed that at this moment it fought to keep him still, to wait out and see his Captain's reaction. And the way Levi thought _'his Captain,'_ he knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt the younger male in front of him for just asking to hug him, out of comfort and not some maliscous other reason, because Levi knew that Eren wouldn't ever want to hurt him just like Levi hopes he never has to with Eren. 

 

He heaves a heavy sigh as well, placing his tea cup on it's little plate on the table beside them, turning to Eren with the most calm face he's ever witnessed. And it was actually _calm_ , not emotionless, or a mask. His eyes looked softer, there was no crease in between his eyebrows. No pinched or pouty lips. 

 

No, he looked almost at peace, as if this time with Eren kept him calm, kept him serene; tranquil. 

 

"Sure, Eren," he says quietly, and Eren blushes lightly at the sound of Levi saying his name, and that he's going to _hold Captain Levi_ , his longtime hero. 

 

He nods his head repeatedly, as if determined to make this the best goddamned hug Levi's ever received. It's endearing, really, and Levi would smile if he wasn't trying to keep himself cool about the situation. 

 

Eren scooches forward, looking as if he now feels the awkwardness of the situation. Levi can't help but to feel the same, but he wants Eren to be straightforward again, like he usually is. Because it's just so _likeable_ , and it makes Levi admire him in a way like he has no other, in a way that is probably inappropriate. Eren seems to snap out of it, though, wrapping his arms around Levi's small waist, placing his chin on Levi's shoulder. 

 

Levi stays still for a few moments until he slowly, and slightly awkwardly, moves his arms around Eren's neck, bringing him closer; even going so far as to place his cheek against Eren's soft, thick brown hair. 

 

And they just stay like that, holding each other close. At first it was because neither was sure when to pull away at an appropriate time, though they both felt too content to move, deciding to just stay where they are. They're touching from the top of their chests and upwards, and Levi can honestly think that this is the closest he's been to someone (other than fucking Hanji, who thinks they can just smother who ever the fuck they want) in years. Probably Isabel, if not his mother. 

 

He feels... warm, inside, if that's a thing. All tingly and weird, and he isn't sure if it's because he needs to take a shit, or to fart, or to barf or if it's a whole _other_ kind of thing. Because if it's _that_ kind of... sentiment, then Levi's in trouble. 

 

Not that being in a relationship was new in the military or against the law, it was generally frowned upon, more in sadness and anticipation rather than anger. Because no one ever knew when they could die, if it be because of some Titan-related freak accident or an assination. 

 

And Levi never wanted either to happen with Eren. He wished with all of his being that Eren could grow old and live near the ocean, happy with the ones he loves and cares about. And whether he was in the mix or not, whether Levi had to die himself to make sure that that did happen didn't matter to Levi. Because he wanted the best for Eren. 

 

Eren started to nuzzle the small hairs at the back of Levi's head, a sort of purr emitting from the back of Eren's throat, the vibrations being felt against Levi's own neck. Levi wishes to bask in this feeling for as long as he possibly can, and he can't really imagine what he is supposed to be doing the next day, the next week, month. He just wants to surround himself with Eren all over, and never come up for air. 

 

Because this boy---no, this _man_ , because anyone who's lived through the things he has is no longer considered a child... and the fact that he was a legal adult---is so fucking endearing in the most primal way, and Levi just wants to be able to always hold Eren this close.

 

 

 

 

 

And he does. Every night, Eren comes to Levi's office, and when they sit on Levi's couch, after he's finished his tea for the day they'll hug. For long periods of time. Levi can say that they're probably cuddling, though when he thinks of that word he thinks of what he and his mother did when he was a child, and there was a lot of more movement and different forms of holding on to the person you're with. 

 

It doesn't really matter, either way, to Levi. He gets to hold Eren in his arms, and that's all that really matters to him. 

 

 

 

 

 

It's on a day after reading medical books with Hanji that Levi holds off his and Eren's ritual to tell him something he had learned. 

 

"While reading with Hanji today, I saw a passage that there is a primal instinct with all mammals---which include humans---that the... _belly_... is a great way to comfort someone," he says awkwardly, seeing Eren's confused but intrigued expression, his head tilting to the side in the most cute fucking way possible. 

 

"Are you insinuating that I... lay my head on your belly then?" Eren asks, sounding like he wants to word the sentence in a way that wouldn't offend Levi, but really, _he_ was the one to bring it up, so he isn't sure why that question would offend him in any way coming from Eren. 

 

"If that's what you want to do; I wasn't sure if you would want to put your hands there or something---that is if you would _actually_ want to do something of the like. My stomach is... pretty hard, so I'm not sure it'll be the most comfortable to lay on," Levi says, shrugging as if he doesn't care one way or another, when really he hopes that Eren finds the treatment comfortable and relaxing. The way the book described it, it actually sounded like a pretty nice thing. 

 

Eren looks awkward again, he like he did on the first night, but seems to gain confidence again when he situates himself to Levi's body, practically laying over the older male. 

 

And surprisingly, when Eren rests his head---his soft, brown hair---on Levi's belly, it feels nice for him, as well. As if he's taking care of the one he cares for most. And, if Levi thinks about it, he really does. Other than Hanji, Eren is all Levi's got. And he wouldn't trade Eren for _anything_ in the world. 

 

And if he's actually in love with the boy like Hanji jokes and says, than he wouldn't actually be shocked---or care, really. Because so what if he's in love with Eren, and so what if Eren supposedly eats out of the palm of his hand? Then they'd be together, and that's that. Nothing else to it; no need to add drama to the situation. 

 

If this is all platonic---which Levi is starting to seriously doubt now that he's starting to think about---then that, too, is okay. As long as he can have Eren lay his head on Levi's tummy, than Levi feels like he's doing something right, at the very least. 

 

 

 

 

 

It's approximately a month later when Eren confesses to Levi, maybe an hour into laying on Levi. Levi opens his eyes from resting them---the most peaceful rest he actually gets, and whether it's because of Eren or not he's not going to say---and looks down at Eren's big, almost scared teal eyes. 

 

"What?" He asks, as if he hadn't heard clear as day what the younger had said earlier. 

 

"I, uh, said that I'm in love with you, Captain," he says awkwardly, his eyes going back and forth from Levi's eyes to over his shoulder. Levi feels his heart jump, if that's possible, his face feeling warmer all of a sudden. 

 

There's a few minutes of anxiety-giving silence before Levi says quietly, almost too low to hear were they to be somewhere else. "I've told you a long time ago to call me by my first name in private, like this, Eren."

 

Eren's eyes go wider---again, if possible---before he smiles, laughter filing the room. Levi can feel his chuckles against his own body, making a small, slightly confused smile appear on his own face. 

 

"S-sorry," Eren laughs, trying to calm himself, wiping stray tears from his waterline, smile still large and beautiful, Levi wishing that he can always see it. 

 

"Was that, in your own way, saying the same, Levi?" He asks, Levi's stomach feeling funny again at the sound of his own name. He looks over Eren's shoulder, wondering if that was so. 

 

"I think so. If not, then yeah, I... Yeah," is all he can say, face growing more and more red, making Eren feel amazed that he can make such a reaction out of Levi. "I'm... in love with you, too, Eren."

 

And that's all it takes, it seems, to reduce Eren into a passionate, love-drunk teenager all over again. He slowly surges forward, trying to not get away from Levi's tummy. Levi can guess easily what he wishes to do, allowing it to happen, an almost smug expression falling on his peaceful face. 

 

Eren looks over each of Levi's features---mostly at his lips---before tilting his head, bringing his own, full and soft lips to Levi's smaller ones. He can tell that this is his first kiss, though the same can be said for Levi, being the loner he is with too high of standards. 

 

Though, it seems that Eren was able to slip past Levi's walls and fit into those expectations Levi had set up for a partner, were he to ever have one. And Levi guesses that Eren will be his. 

 

He hopes to whatever higher power---if there is one---is there that the government never finds out. Or Hanji, for that matter. 

 

Eren is kind of clumsy, and definitely inexperienced, though he makes up for that with passion and enthusiasm to please. He tries to pour his feelings into the soft kiss, and Levi tries to reciprocate what's so hard to say, what he's actually feeling so incredibly hard internally, with Eren. He wants to make Eren feel good, feel special. Fuck, he'd spoil the kid rotten had he the chance. 

 

He wraps his arms around Eren's neck, bringing him closer, feeling his tongue trace the seam of Levi's bow-lips. He, in turn, bites the tip of Eren's tongues, sucking on the end of it before allowing Eren to intertwine them, making him easily lose his breath. He has to remember to breathe through his nose, and to not just stop, because he has to kiss back, no matter how good it feels and how much he just wishes to let all of these wondrous feelings pass over him. 

 

Eren's own hands wander up and down Levi's body, seeming to not be able to keep them in just one spot. He runs his fingers over Levi's abs, his shoulder, hips and thighs. The feeling of small spasms make Levi shiver with every touch, and his whole body feels on fire; and it's the fucking brat on top of him's fault. 

 

He can't help but to try to curse him out in his head, but it's too lust-riddled for him to keep trying.  He grips onto Eren's hair tightly, pulling the strands then stroking his scalp, lightly grazing it with his fingernails, making Eren shiver and groan on top of him. 

 

They pull apart, breath heavy, a thin strand of saliva between them before it breaks, going on Levi. He feels momentarily grossed out by it before he sees the way Eren's eyes darken because of whatever he's seeing, an almost predatory look falling over his face. Levi wonders if its because of his inner Titan or if its just Eren. 

 

Eren bites his lip with an almost pained expression before he rests his forehead below Levi's collarbone. "I want to..." he starts, making Levi's heart stop. 

 

"Want to what, Eren?" He asks softly, carding his fingers through Eren's hair languidly. Eren seems to do that purring thing again, nuzzling against Levi's collarbone, biting at it, making Levi shiver and moan. 

 

"I want to continue touching you, like this. Until we can't stop," he says, voice almost a growl, making Levi feel all the more turned on. His face must reveal that, when Eren kisses him in an almost bruising manner, tongue all encompassing, Levi feeling like he could burst from how _good_ he felt from just Eren kissing. 

 

Eren's hands go lower and lower in their trek, grabbing onto Levi's ass, squeezing and massaging it in an utterly delectable way that makes Eren suck on his tongue when he moans particularly louder. 

 

His fingers rub almost harshly, unhurriedly against Levi's hole, making him squeak, his back arching to push against Eren's touch. His arms wrap around Eren's broad shoulders and neck, moans and heavy breathing and the slight creak of Levi's couch the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room. 

 

Levi keens high from his throat, grinding his hips against Eren's. "L-lets go... to my b-bed," he whispers harshly, eyes even more heavy than usual, though his large pupils make Eren try to hurry, going so far as to lift Levi up himself, rushing to the large bed, laying Levi down gently before moving to hover over the ravenette. 

 

They go back to kissing, Eren's hands moving to unbutton Levi's shirt, hands moving to and fro over the exposed, warm flesh, Levi moaning even more feeling the colder air on his teats. Eren pinches and pulls at them, separating from the kiss to lap at his neck, moving lower to his nipples to bite and suck at them when he was satisfied with his bite marks and sucking. 

 

Levi grips hard onto Eren's hair and shoulders, legs shaking from opposite of each of Eren's, feeling Eren grab onto each of his thighs to have them wrap around his hips, their clothed erections touching, making the two of them moan at the feeling. 

 

Levi grinds up into the touch on his erection and sensitive nipples, moans and hitched breaths all Eren wishes to hear. He grinds back down, biting Levi more and more once noticing how much Levi likes it, soon his whole front of his torso bruised and full of hickies and bite marks, Eren rubbing circles with his thumbs on Levi's nipples, moving to pinch them whenever Levi's hips stutter in their grinding. 

 

Eren moves his hands to Levi's pants, unzipping and buttoning them, having lift Levi's hips himself to take them off, kissing openmouthed from below his belly button to his underwear clad boner. Levi gasps at Eren's tongue licking him through the thin fabric, moaning out random words of appraisal, probably not realizing he was doing so. 

 

It was amazing.

 

Eren moves his hands below the fabric, grabbing onto Levi's ass again, kneading the globes below him, before just taking his boxer briefs off. 

 

Levi keens again, before grabbing the hem of Eren's shirt. "Y-you too," he gasps, voice breathy and sultry. Eren wanted to just enter him already, but he knew better than that, despite not having any prior experience. 

 

He was happy, though, to be Levi's first everything, as well. And as he stripped, feeling Levi's smaller hands move over his own body, fingers delicately moving over his own bobbing erection when he exposed it, he wanted the ability to do this every night. 

 

He looked over Levi, seeing his flushed and exposed body, somehow all the more seductive with his bent legs spread and wrapped around Eren's hips and his shirt unbuttoned but still on. 

 

"Is there any...?" He leaves it off at that, seeing Levi's face blush even more, if possible. 

 

"I-in my drawer, right here. The-there's rose oil for baths," Levi whispers on his breath, biting onto his bottom lip, his hips moving so his entrance grinded against Eren's manhood. 

 

_'Fuck.'_

 

Eren hurriedly went through Levi's drawers to get it, returning to hover over Levi, between his pale, creamy legs. 

 

All for him, he thought, as he doused his fingers with the flowery scented oil, grazing his finger tip against Levi's entrance. 

 

"H-hurry u-up," Levi stuttered. Eren looked down at him to see him look so sexually frustrated. It was almost adorable, the pouting and the heavy blush and sparkling grey eyes, if it weren't for the overlying lust over it all, making everything all the more seductive and heavy. 

 

He slowly enters Levi, moving his finger in and out, wishing it were another body part when feeling the utter hot and tightness of Levi, wanting more, more, _more_. He moves from one to three fingers in what seems like no time at all and forever, finally able to spread the almost now gone oil over his red member, hoping that Levi will be able to not think of anything other than _him_ , from how good he wishes he'll feel. 

 

Call him possessive or sweet, he doesn't care at all anymore, so long as he can call Levi his for as long as is possible. 

 

He enters Levi slowly, arms on either side of the ravenettes head, pale hands wrapped around his biceps, face utterly blessed out. He's drooling, mouth open with heavy, high pitched breaths and gasps and moans that would make him harder if that was possible. He's surprisingly talkative, saying Eren's name over and over again, along with _'more'_ and _'please'_ and _'oh, yes'_. Eren wants to make him scream those words, scream his name and _'Daddy'_ and _faster, harder, deeper_. 

 

Levi squeezes around his member frequently, though when he says a quiet _"Move,"_  he can't help but to move at a slightly quicker pace than he should, though he keeps it as slow as he can possibly handle, loving to see Levi move with every thrust, moaning and just making random sounds of pleasure with each move of his hips. 

 

"F-faster, Eren, Eren, Eren," Levi moans, scratching down his back, and Eren is in love with the feeling, the slight burn of Levi's nails raking down his back muscles, his hips going as fast as he can, moving Levi's legs to his front, bending them over his shoulders to go into him as deep as he can, feeling Levi grip onto him tighter than before when he touches one spot inside of him, the scream he got almost making him cum on the spot. 

 

They move together more and more, the bed creaking and hitting the wall, Levi moving his hands from Eren's arms and shoulders and back to his hair and face, his neck, to the sheets below him and his pillow. 

 

Eren reaches down to kiss him, muffling the moans before keeping it open mouthed, sucking on Levi's tongue in time with his thrusts, grabbing ahold of Levi's member to stroke it also in time. Levi's body spasms and his moans grow in volume and regularity, until finally when Eren feels he's at his peak, whispering in his ear before licking at the lobe, _"Cum for me,"_ Levi squeezing Eren and freezing before a high pitched whimper sounds from his throat, eyes closing as he moans out _'Eren'_ in the most beautiful voice Eren's ever heard, making his thrusts stutter as he asks if he can cum inside of Levi. 

 

The insistent nodding and scratches on his upper arms he gets in return is enough for him, moaning low in his throat, groaning out _'Levi,'_ as he comes, Levi moaning again at the feeling, his legs wrapping around Eren's hips again, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

 

They look at each other, both moving at the same time to kiss each other, tongues meeting. Levi wraps his arms around Eren's neck again, hands trailing down from his hair to his back and up again in lazy, tired strokes. 

 

They separate from the kiss to hover near the other, sharing the same breathes as they recover from the high. Levi reaches up again to kiss at Eren's face, one hand on Eren's cheek, fingers grazing his hair and the top of his ear. 

 

"We're doing this every night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my favorites---one shots that have fluff and smut with after care fluff.  
> *rolls around, searching for a Beta and a hot, single Eren cosplayer*


	10. The Littler and Wetter, the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren had bought, what he had thought, a fish egg.   
> What actually came out changed his life, but for the better.   
> [Includes Chibi Mermaid Levi that is based off of a fanart I cannot remember where or by whom I had found it].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, like above, I can't find it, but it was a picture of Eren smiling down at a chibi, mermaid Levi who was grabbing onto his hand, and it made my tumor of a heart just about burst. So fucking cute.   
> Hope I did that fanart justice...

"Levi, I'm home!" Eren called out from the entrance of his fancy, upscale apartment. He slipped off his shoes, placing them inside the little cubbyhole by the closet, happily walking towards the kitchen sink to wash his hands. Levi didn't like it when he didn't wash his hands before touching him. 

 

Finally, after washing his hands clean of any grim and dirt he had been unwantingly given during the day, he went inside his room, where his love no doubt was still in. 

 

"Ah, there you are, Levi! I've missed you so much," he exclaimed, a large smile painted on his face, going towards the medium sized fish bowl. 

 

Levi's small body swam forward at the sound of Eren's voice, small grey eyes widening fractionally. Small bubbles of noises fell from his mouth, imitating fish kisses, his small pale hands against the fish bowl's glass. 

 

Eren's heart melted at the sight, his little love being almost too much for him to handle. He lifted his hand, bringing a single finger down the top hole of the---now open---fish bowl, Levi's small hands reaching up to grab it, his pretty mix of electric blue coloured mermaid tail swishing almost desperately to keep afloat. 

 

At the touch of their skin, Levi's little mermaid ears swished, flinching against his head. He nuzzled his head against the tip of Eren's finger, wet hair and skin making Eren's skin drip with water. Somehow Levi felt so soft and lovely against him, looking so as well. He was such a sight to see, and Eren could feel himself fall all the more in love with the little creature he had named Levi. 

 

"Levi, you must've missed me quite a bit, hadn't you?" He asked teasingly, receiving a flare of gills, which he guessed was supposed to be threatening, which instead just looked adorable. Besides, he knew Levi would never wish to hurt him, and he would never _dream_ of hurting Levi. Would rather die than do so. 

 

He couldn't help the small breathy laugh, eyes crinkling at the sides, seeing Levi look up at the familiar sound. His head tilted at the sound, eyes going over each of Eren's features, as if searching for an answer as to why Eren would make the enchanting sound he had just uttered. 

 

Eren shook his head, smiling all too fondly. "It's nothing, really. I was just laughing because of how adorable you are, Levi. So sweet and cute for me," he praised, the gils at Levi's top half that were spread throughout his body flashing a colour similar to the sunset; pink and orange and purple and red all at once, making an absolutely beautiful sight, especially with all of the other colours adorning Levi's body. 

 

Levi's head bowed as if embarrassed, ears moving against his head, little hands still holding onto Eren's finger as tightly as he could hold; which wasn't strong compared to a human, though it was a tight fit, and Eren liked to imagine that if there were others like Levi (which he had no doubt about) that he was stronger than the lot of them. And more beautiful. 

 

Eren stroked Levi's face with his finger tip, the fat in Levi's cheek moving with the movement, Levi's face moving this way and that with each touch. He had a small smile on his face, tail moving happily along with his ears, small pretty grey eyes sparkling in the sunlight beaming from the window above them. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, like they always did, always have since Levi came out of his little fish egg and Eren decided to not send him away to some scientist's lab. No, he fell for Levi the moment he first saw him (to think he was at some point smaller than he is right now was both insane and adorable), and fell hard he did. 

 

Eren only separated from Levi to get home some food (he really liked sushi and seaweed) and to move them to Eren's bed, Eren delicately moving Levi from his main fish bowl to a small fish bowl that was basically a bowl for guinea pigs, though he had it specialized for Levi. 

 

The small mermaid adored this time of day, when he and Eren just layed about in bed together. Levi wished that he and Eren could actually touch without any hindrances, but he took what he could get. 

 

And what he did get was the love that Eren gave him. And as he raised himself to the small hole that was now opened and made fish kiss demonstrations and received a peck on his small lips from Eren, he was too incredibly happy to wish for any more than this right here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, and not the Little Mermaid (well, kind of... Levi /is/ a little mermaid in this...) but this is what I came up with, and I'm happy with this.   
> *those fish kisses, though* *rolls while squealing, trying not to wake up the family*


	11. Phantom of My Heart, Scene One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is the son of two famous Opera singers, and he is no exception with having said talent. Though when others wish to exploit it when he's unwilling, he finds himself in a situation only said in teenage girl's romance stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Norii's fanart that just came out earlier this day, check out their Twitter @konbi_n.

Levi had to escape from all of the noise and lights and Erwin. He swore, it was like the man was in love with him or something. 

 

He basically ran down the stairs, to the basement of the opera house where his parents, both famous singers for said occupation, were currently working in. Everyone attempted at least twenty times to get Levi to sing on the big stage, in front of all of those people and lights...

 

No, no way. As if; especially if Erwin was going to be there. Everyone here made him uncomfortable, and he would never let himself be forced into a situation that he wasn't consenting to be in. 

 

And that's what those devils up the staircase he was still running down tried to do every time he came around. He had discovered the staircase that led to an old dressing room back when he was a child, not as assertive and under the constant watch of his parents. But now, he had a voice and rights, and he would exploit the shit out of them. 

 

As if anyone would force an Ackerman to do anything---at least his mother wasn't so determined to get him on stage. She still nagged him, and his father once said he'd disown him if he didn't sing one song on stage at least once in his life. Levi personally didn't understand the lifestyle, and he never wanted to. He wanted to be his own person, and just because he had a talent didn't mean he was going to shove it in people's faces every day.

 

He sighed as he saw the door to the dressing room. He always felt like someone was watching him whenever he was in the room, but as long as he was away from every one else and their hate for anything different from them, he was okay. Honestly, the slightly dusty room was more of a home than his _actual_ home. 

 

He kept his novel to his chest, close to the cravat he wore everyday, unlocking the door. It was a nice dressing room, though Levi could probably guess why this one was in the basement.

 

There was a vanity dresser and a small cot, and posters all over the walls, dust particles where flower vases were. It was sad; it looked like the room of someone who wanted more than what was given to them. 

 

Like Levi.

 

He sighed, sitting down on the cot after dusting it, looking for the box of matches to light up one of the candles in the room. He kind of felt like he was disturbing something, but surely if there was some sort of being still here, they wouldn't mind if he just silently read here for a few hours? 

 

He opened the cover of the novel, _Upbuilding Discourses_ , by Kierkegaard. His parents utterly hated anything that went against their beliefs, which made this novel all the more enjoyably for Levi. 

 

As he read about existentialism, he got that feeling again---like someone was watching him. Usually, this proved to be Erwin, which would lead to Levi basically running away and wishing that he could find a way to just _go away_ , but his parents would find a way to find him, and that would make his travel basically moot. 

 

But when he felt the light gust of breeze that shouldn't be possible to exist down in the basement, he looked up, only to see nothing. Not under the cot, behind the door, or the vanity. 

 

But inside the mirror of the vanity, that was a whole other story. 

 

There was suddenly a picture of a man that Levi knows was never there before. He slowly, his whole arm shaking, grabbed it, bringing it close to his face.

 

It was a man, a rather handsome one from what he could see. Half of his face was covered by a white mask, hair slicked back, yet some of the strands fell over his brow and into his eyes, which even through the picture made Levi lose his breath.

 

Fuck. He's always known he was different from others even as a child, looking at men the way a man was supposed to look at a woman. But he couldn't help it; he wasn't even physically attracted to them, more so that compared to women, he found them more desirable. 

 

And seeing this picture made Levi wish he knew this man. He wished that, if this man were to ask him to sing, he would. If that would make this man smile, take off that mask, he'd do it. 

 

He slipped the picture into his novel, hoping no one else would notice it or him as he left the Opera house. 

 

 

 

 

 

As he slept that night, he dreamt of the man in the picture, said picture now under his pillow. 

 

He dreamt of coloured eyes and hair and skin. Of a sad man that needs comfort. Of a man that wishes for him to come home to him. 

 

He wakes up thinking that maybe Buddha was on to something when speaking of reincarnation, because when that man had spoken about home, Levi felt as if he knew what he meant. He could feel it in his bones, that he had known that man before. 

 

That he was meant to meet him again. And Levi hoped it would be soon. He couldn't stand to see the hurt in that man's eyes, hear it in his voice. 

 

 

 

 

 

For the next two weeks, Levi tried to find out in the most secretive way he could about who the man was. What was his story? Why was his dressing room in the basement?

 

What was the colour of his eyes? His skin? Hair? What did he feel like, taste like?

 

Levi _needed_ to know these things, like he needed to know if there would for some horrible reason there wouldn't be any water anywhere the next day. It was something he just couldn't stop thinking about, and if he tried (which only happened once), his heart felt this sort of sad pain that he wondered if the man felt. 

 

If he was still even alive. Levi didn't like going down that road.

 

His parents seemed to see that a lot was on his mind, though the never received a straight answer from Levi, nor did anyone in the Opera House that seemed to have taken a special interest in the short male. Levi couldn't stop thinking about the man, didn't _want_ to. 

 

Everyday he went into the basement, but the most activity he received was another two breezes, one over his face, the other through his hair. 

 

It felt warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks, and I do it no justice whatsoever, I know.  
> This will be a three chapter special, I suppose.  
> Next updates will probably be tomorrow, I'm not sure. All depends, man.


	12. I Got You Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Groundhog Day, bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late, but I wanted to do this after watching Groundhog Day three times over with my mum. I actually really like the movie, and if you haven't watched it yet, then you should if you like stupid comedy and Bill Murray trying to kill himself over and over again.  
> Sorry most of my work is inner monologue, I'm trying here.

_'I got flowers in the spring,_

_I got you to wear my ring._

_And when I'm sad, your a clown-'_

 

Eren slammed his hand against the top of the alarm clock, seeing the time. 

 

The clock read 6:00 am, it's neon green numbers flashing annoyingly, making him _wish_ he would get a seizure just so he wouldn't have to deal with what he's been dealing with for days. 

 

Its been Groundhog Day, February second for the last... two weeks and a half? He wakes up hearing Sonny and Cher, wondering what happened to him and those two (his mother loved them). He gets up, deciding to just fuck it. If he ends up killing himself again like he's been doing lately, then there's a fifty-fifty chance that he'll just wake up again at six in the morning with frost on his windows, his mother's favorite celebrities singing about love, and wishing that this would just _stop already_. He's had enough of seeing whether the rat (not an actual rat) predicted if the rest of winter would be 'good' or 'bad'. 

 

He dresses in the same thing he's been wearing for Febraury second, a simple suit with his peacoat, greeting the old woman who owns the larger apartment building he rents, walking to his place of work. 

 

He's greeted by Connie and Sasha offering him a too-early ' _Happy Birthday!_ ', obviously still drunk from the party they had been to the 'night before'. 

 

He stops Jean from accidentally slamming into Marco.

 

He hands Hanji the papers they would end up losing if he didn't give them to them. 

 

He finds Levi before Erwin could, knowing the blonde would be searching for the small ravenette to start his daily flirtations that would fall on deaf ears. 

 

"Thanks, I guess," Levi mutters, eyes rolling in annoyance, Eren knowing what would happen. And he didn't need to wake up to Cher and Sonny singing to realize the blonde's plans. 

 

"You're welcome, I guess," he answers, pulling him alongside him, practically dragging the shorter male to the cafe he's been taking him every Groundhog Day and before, where he would try to tell him what has been happening to him. 

 

He doesn't know why exactly he's been entrusting Levi with the, rather insane sounding, situation. It may be because Eren is probably... most likely... in love with Levi like all of his friends insinuate. Or maybe it's because Eren trusts Levi, has been trusting him for around the two or so years he's known the other man, both as a friend and as a co-worker. That Levi isn't the type of person to bullshit him, that he would be completely honest with him. 

 

He decides not to tell Levi today. Instead, he does what he would usually do, but maybe with a bit more flair---just talk to Levi. Levi has told him before that he's actually quite the charmer when he isn't trying to be, and so he tries to not try, but also tries at the same time without being obvious, if that makes sense. Levi doesn't say anything if he notices, though the small smirk he has on his perfect face and the chin in his palm seems like he knows exactly what the brunnette is doing. 

 

Eren doesn't stop though; if anything, he goes all out. Go big or go home, and that's what he does. He compliments Levi on his outfit, even if he has been seeing Levi in a deep maroon v-neck sweater, a dark charcoal trench coat and similar pants. Levi raises a thin eyebrow at the comment, though he replies with a soft _'Thank you,'_ then compliments Eren. It's sweeter coming from him, being the anything but a liar of a man. 

 

Eren wants to grab Levi's hand, though even if they have around almost three years of friendship under their belts, Eren isn't quite exactly sure where he and Levi stands. Sure, Levi could be fawning over him like Hanji tries to say, Mike usually nodding behind them in assurance. Or, Levi could see him as a brother---and Jesus, would that suck. 

 

Oh god, he doesn't want to go down that road right now while he's trying to apparently court the smaller man before him. 

 

After they finish their food (Eren pancakes and Levi Belgian waffles---he decides after half a month of doing so, arguing over which is better could get bothersome after a while), Eren drags him out again, this time to see the Groundhog predict whether there would be a blizzard this year or not. 

 

"I thought you and I had this, at least, in common; that we hated this stupid tradition this town has?" Levi asks, obviously confused. He almost looks like their whole friendship is a lie, which makes it hard for Eren not to laugh. "And besides, the weather man said that there wouldn't be any blizzards this year."

 

"I'm a little curious as to how this is entertaining to some people---or the whole town, you're right," he corrects himself at Levi's expression. He can see how this would be strange for Levi, seeing how they both hated this tradition and would often make fun of their co-workers when this time of year came 'round.

 

They arrive just in time to see Erwin getting pissed in the face by the groundhog, Levi and him the only ones who outright laugh at the town's 'hottie', receiving a very dark look from the man and the groundhog's owner. Levi and him leave shortly after that, still laughing, though Levi has a grimace at the thought of animal piss---or just piss in general---being sprayed in his face. 

 

Eren takes him for a walk, quieting his complaints that they need to go back to work with that it was a town holiday, and that if their boss' have any problems, then _he_ would deal with them. Eren knows their bosses personally, and he knew that they themselves ditched this day every year, so he would most definitely call them out for their hiprocrisy. 

 

He has since this whole shitfest had started. 

 

So Eren and Levi walk around, talking about everything and absolutely nothing at the same time, or at times just not talking at all, just walking side by side, their sides touching more often then not. It's amazing to Eren, and he thinks that if this is his whole life, then he wishes that Levi could just be his. That he could wake up to see that bastard's damned beautiful face. Fall asleep seeing it, thinking about it. 

 

Before either of them realize it, it's almost three in the afternoon. Eren is quite shocked that that much time has passed already. He leaves in a rush, asking if Levi could meet him for dinner, receiving a yes then _'Why the fuck are you so constipated looking?'_

 

He yells out while running that he has errands, getting a _'Since when do you have errands?'_ Jean and the rest of the assholes might be right; Eren just might actually be hopelessly in love with Levi Ackerman. 

 

He catches the kid that falls out of the tree in time, again not receiving a thank you at 3:40.

 

He helps the three old woman with their flat tire at 3:46. 

 

He hands the homeless man a thousand dollars that he needs more than he does, taking him inside the diner he's standing outside of and buying him as much soup and breadsticks as he wants, and giving the man a card for free homes for those in need at 3:59.

 

He meets his mother for her annual monthly visit for traditional Turkish black tea, Semaver full of it on top of the smaller table in between them. Lighter for Eren, darker for Carla. 

 

They talk of the absolutely wretched groundhog, Carla saying that there was to be a blizzard, and how horrible that Erwin was sprayed in the face with groundhog piss. Eren nods his own mock-sympathy, internally cackling and wishing that he could be with Levi again. It wasn't that Eren didn't like to spend time with his mother---he was a total momma's boy---but he just wanted to court the pants off of Levi. 

 

Well, not literally... Though if Levi did want to do that, its not like Eren would oppose...

 

After around an hour, he leaves with a long kiss on the cheek and a hand raking through his brown locks, receiving a wink and a cheeky _'Good luck!'_ God fucking dammit, even his mother knew that Eren was in love with Levi, and she's never even met the other man. 

 

He walks briskly to work, receiving some funny looks, though he ignores them like usual. It's probably because Levi and him laughed when the...

 

He has to stop thinking about it, otherwise he'll start to laugh again, then he'll _really_ look like a crazy jackass. 

 

He walks over to Levi when he sees the ravenette, almost hugging him when he again sees the height difference between the two. It isn't even that crazy of one, and there's a 65-35 percent chance that Levi could kick his ass. 

 

The black-haired man looks up at him with almost translucent light blue-storm grey eyes, making Eren just about spin him around and dip him like in a stupid romance movie, lifting him up and kissing him in a sweet yet passionate embrace. 

 

He, instead, smiles down at him, receiving a smaller one but the size of it couldn't matter to Eren, because it's such a sight to him. He feels his heart skip a beat, making him act on impulses. Lately, he doesn't live with regrets. He does as he wishes, and right now he wishes to whisk Levi away to their promised dinner. 

 

And so, that's what he does. He grabs Levi's smaller, paler hand in his own and drags him to a fancy restaurant, saying _'No, Levi,_ I'm _going to pay, and that's_ final _!'_

 

He tries to ignore the shocked yet aroused look passing over Levi's face, the shiver that ran through his smaller body. 

 

It's an Italian restaurant, the only one in their small town. And as cheesy as it is, neither of them complains, though Levi does raise an eyebrow and gives Eren a smirk as if to say _'Really, Jaeger?'_ like he usually does. They eat and laugh and talk. And their talk during the dinner gets serious really fast, though it isn't a bad talk. No, it's mature and something Eren wishes to be able to do everyday. It's similar to the one they had earlier, though then they would talk about a lot of things at random points in time. 

 

Right now they were talking about their future, and they both seemed to want a quiet, easy life. Neither of them had the most stable childhood, though they both---if they ever had any---wanted a better one for any future children they had, biological or not. 

 

Eren thought that he would probably be better at being the cool uncle, while Levi thought that his kid would end up like him, and he didn't have so big of an ego as to think that that would be a good thing. Eren replied that that doesn't seem like such a bad thing---it sounds pretty cute, especially thinking of a baby with Levi's black hair and pretty, small eyes. 

 

He stops thinking about it when it goes from a mini-Levi to the two of them raising said imaginary child. 

 

They leave not very long after, going back to walking around the park like earlier in the day. Levi and Eren walk closer than they had before, though. In fact, Levi is kind of leaning his head against Eren's arm, almost coming up to his shoulder.

 

Eren takes him toward a park bench near the park's lake, which is now frozen over. The moon is full and out, and with the town not replacing most of the broken park lights, they can see the stars perfectly. 

 

This time Levi does actually lean against Eren's shoulder. Eren leans against Levi's head. 

 

"This _is_ a date, right?" Levi asks. 

 

"I hope it is," Eren answers back. Its quiet for a few moments before Levi answers back softly,

 

"So do I."

 

 

 

 

 

They walk back to Eren's apartment after some more star gazing, seeming to unconsciously agree that their fun day hasn't ended yet. And for Eren, it hasn't---not until 6 am. 

 

All of a sudden, everything becomes passionate and loving. They kiss for the first time, hold each other in an embrace only reserved for lovers. 

 

From 10 pm to 6 am, Eren does things to Levi, _with_ Levi, that he's only ever dreamed and hoped could ever happen. And if it was too fast, or they should have waited to do things properly, Eren thinks to hell with that. The two of them have never really done things properly, individually and together---why should their relationship be any different. 

 

That late night into early morning, Eren confesses his love to Levi as he hovers over the other man, Levi's narrow, blue-grey eyes widen and sparkle like never before. That late night into early morning, Levi returns those words in kind. 

 

They continue until they're both too tired to move anymore, laying together in a heap of heated limbs and fast-beating hearts in love. They kiss and cuddle like teenage lovers for the first time. And for the each of them, it is. 

 

Eren regrets, just this once, that he won't wake up to Levi's face. But at least he can fall asleep to him beside him, and say that he once called him his. 

 

 

 

 

 

_'I wanna be your vacuum cleaner,_

_Breathing in your dust._

_I wanna be your Ford Cortina,_

_I will never rust._

_If you like your coffee hot,_

_Let me be your coffee pot._

_You call the shots, babe,_

_I just wanna be yours._

_Secrets I have held in my heart_

_Are harder to hide than I thought,_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours._

_I wanna be yours, I wann-'_

 

Eren opens his eyes tiredly, feeling his arm and side filled with pins and needles. 

 

What had happened to Sonny and Cher? Why was the radio playing a song that Eren _actually liked?_  

 

Why did he smell Levi?

 

He turns towards the wondrous smell to see the person himself, sporting massive (and adorable) bedhead and a relaxed expression. 

 

And... a lot of hickies and bite marks on his body. 

 

Holy fuck, that happened last night, didn't it? And that morning, quite a few times. Eren's honestly surprised the two of them could do so much---not that either of them are old, but---

 

Wait, what day was it today?

 

The radio stops playing the sweet song, saying the time and the weather (a fucking blizzard that wouldn't relent for days, apparently. Looks like that fucking groundhog was right. He'd have to call in to work today) and the date. 

 

February third. 6:03 am. Levi and Eren had sex multiple times the night and early morning before. Erwin got groundhog piss in his face the day before. Said animal knew (most likely not) that a blizzard was nearing. He gave a thousand dollars to a homeless man the day before. He saved a little boy's life. He helped three old women. He saw his mother for the month (as if he doesn't see her multiple times a month).

 

Levi and Eren confessed their love for each other. Levi was sleeping in his arms. Eren woke up to Arctic Monkeys singing possibly one of the best love songs Eren knows. 

 

Levi loves him. 

 

Eren can't help the giant smile spreading over his face, making him start to snuggle the shit out of Levi. That hell... Well, that's a bit dramatic, but those weird shitty few days passed, finally, and he could call Levi his. 

 

Levi wakes up, grumbling, then starts to hum along to what must be an Arctic Monkeys marathon. Eren kind of forgot they had a similar taste in music. 

 

Eren thinks that he'll never tire of the song 'Wanna Be Yours' and Levi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the beginning is from the movie Groundhog Day (which this is based off of) called I Got You Babe by Cher and Sonny.  
> The song at the end is Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys---one of my favorites.  
> Hope you enjoyed. Requests are welcomed, and a Beta is wanted quite a lot.


	13. To Denmark, We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concentration camp au.  
> Having to do an essay about these horrible places gets my mind a-thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time skips, just warning ya.

It was a horrible change as a whole, but to be honest, it wasn't that insane of a change. 

 

It was just my uncle Kenny and I when the Nazis came into the ghettos where they held us for around two weeks, then transporting us into the concentration camps. Death camps, some would call it. They wouldn't be lying. The screams and images still haunt me, to this late day. 

 

My mother had died before all of this had even been thought out, thank the supposed Lord. I don't want to imagine what they would've made her do, what they would've done to her. 

 

I had no siblings. We apparently had distant cousins, but they were Asian, and living in the small part of France where Kenny and I had inhabited held us back from reuniting us all. We were too poor, and boat fare was too much for my cousins, who were Buddhist farmers. Sometimes I wish we could've been able to scrap some money to go and be with them, but even with all of the horrible things I had to endure, there were some positivity that came out of it. 

 

Besides, there were others that had it far worse than I had. 

 

With bright yellow stars of David on our worn out jackets and our grandparent's mistake of being Jewish, we were sent to a smaller camp near Auschwitz. It was far from my birth village, but nothing about my or anyone else's lives seemed to matter to the light haired and eyed men. I internally scoffed constantly at the sight of swastikas surrounding the thirty or so alive people squashed together in the train cart. The stench overpowered my annoyance, though, and I wished for the dead bodies to be removed more so that I may be able to breath some sort of fresh air rather than their stench. I felt horrible for wishing that, but I couldn't help it; I've always preferred my immediate surroundings to be clean. It was how my mother liked it. 

 

We were cold and starving by the time we arrived at the camp, families being torn apart. It was heart wrenching, especially the horrible sight of someone who had said that they were male, pointing at their hair and flat chest, then getting shot in front of the older man that he had been carted with. The man fell to his knees, then got dragged back up only to go to the line leading to the gas chambers. 

 

Kenny stayed by my side by saying he was thirty, and I stayed by his by saying I was eighteen. I was glad my face looked more mature than my height, which had received some odd looks from the soldiers, but they let us pass, and I was counting that as a small blessing. 

 

Some people surrounding us chanted softly verses of the Hebrew bible. I wasn't familiar with it; my grandparents were Jew, the only reason why Kenny and I were here. Neither of us, nor my mother, was religious. We weren't even Middle Eastern; just French and Japanese. I was just glad no one in any type of power found out I was homosexual; I've seen the things they had done to them, both women and men. 

 

We were sent straight into work after running through mud naked, as a way to humiliate us. I've lived in bad places before where nakedness was the least of your worries, so that part hadn't bothered me---it was others. They were obviously more modest of their bodies, and were cold and hungry like I was; maybe some were before all of this happened, like me too. I hated those Nazis with a passion. 

 

Later on in life, I would read a short story of how you shouldn't hate others. I would finish the passage laughing, calling to my husband over by my side so that he too can laugh alongside me, though we would come to the same conclusion: it's best not to keep grudges for very long, in certain circumstances, but even then it's better to just live your life. 

 

After that, we were sent to the hoses, where the water pressure gave me blisters, despite it being ice cold and leaving me with my teeth chattering, my genitals shrinking. Kenny stayed close to my side for warmth, even as we got our assigned clothing. It did very little to stop my body from shivering, but at least it kept some of the dirt from my now clean body. I tried to look at the bright side of things through it all, like my mother would, even as I knew the chance of actually finding a light in the darkness was slim to none. 

 

Kenny and I were sent to barracks near each other, only two beds away. I wanted to ask the two men in between us if we could switch, but they were so... sad looking, that I didn't want to bother them. I also didn't know if that would end up getting the lot of us in trouble for doing so, so I kept quiet, only nodding at Kenny. 

 

The man that slept next to me was a tan-skinned, taller male, with brown hair that resembled the French chocolates that my mother liked so much. He looked so sad, but even so I wished to look into his eyes. He was enchanting even with all that had transpired this day, these few weeks of terror. These years. Looking at him made me realize how horrible my life's been so far, but that wasn't such a bad thing. It made me look back and realize that there were some good things, and that compared to others I had it lucky. 

 

It wasn't until we were all sent to eat our dinner rations I got a good look at him. He was indeed taller than me, though not by an undaunting difference. His hair looked some shades lighter in the artificial light, layers of different browns in the tufts of hair. His eyes were a beautiful mixture of blue and green. It looked like the lake that descended into the ocean back home. He sat far from me, from the others, though I didn't try to go near him. I didn't know if he needed company right then or not. Sometimes people needed to grieve alone, and tonight, everyone was grieving. 

 

 

 

 

 

I didn't get to talk to the beautiful man until the next day, when we were sent to do our "jobs". We were all sent to bury holes for the bodies that wouldn't fit in the gas chambers or furnaces, and to think that I was---in a way---helping the cause was disgusting. I made sure to not think about it ever again, even now.

 

I was never a big person, and though I wasn't as skinny as some of the other males here, I wasn't in any way strong, except maybe mentally. None of the things that had happened there had quite hit me until I had left, was safe. Digging took a lot of energy, and I never had it; whether it was a physical causality I had or I've always had depression, I'm not so sure. 

 

It seemed to catch the eye of the beautiful man who was digging quietly alongside me. He didn't stop, what with the soldier watching us not too far away, but he turned his head to look at me fully. His eyes on me made me feel nervous for the first time I've ever felt it. Even when in the train cart here, or the ghettos, I didn't feel nervous; not even anxious. I just sort of accepted it, knowing that if I didn't in any way that I would break down like the others had. 

 

Maybe that was unhealthy of me, but it felt like something I had to do. 

 

His eyebrows furrowed, though it didn't make him any less gorgeous---to me, at least. "Are you alright?" He asked in German. His accent sounded like he wasn't from there, in Poland. 

 

I couldn't speak in his presence, only able to nod slowly, even that draining me. I tried to not be obvious with my staring, trying to keep working without seeming rude for not keeping eye contact with him. I've just never seen anyone like him before, and he made my skin dance in excitement. It was like talking to a famous poet; and France was full of aspiring artists. 

 

He stayed quiet for a while before turning all the way back to his work. I was saddened at the thought that that was the last time he'd try to talk to me, chastising myself for being awkward when he said, "What's your name?"

 

I seemed to have forgotten it before saying as quietly as I could but loud enough for him to hear, "Levi." Saying my last name somehow felt awkward for me. 

 

He hummed, moving his lips as if trying to sound out my name without saying it. "I'm Eren Jaeger," he answers back, also quiet. 

 

I turn to look at him out of the corner of my eye. "You're German?" I ask without trying to be rude. 

 

It seems to have hit a mark either way. "Half," he says, his digging a little harsh. "I'm from Hungary, though I'm Turkish."

 

I hum back. It seems like it was almost a game to see how mixed of race we were. "I'm French and Japanese. From France." 

 

He nods, stopping to wipe at his forehead before continuing. "Are you Jewish?"

 

I stay quiet for a few moments, wondering if I did, in fact, consider myself Jewish. I still do that, sometimes, wonder if I do. 

 

"No," I said, not looking up. I felt his eyes on me, and I was afraid of what I would see if I looked. "I'm not."

 

 

 

 

 

That night, Eren sat near me, though it wasn't enough for me to think I had any effect on him for doing so. I kind of wish I did. 

 

He sat with a man that looked related to him, though he was lighter-skinned, and his hair a lighter shade of chocolate. I wondered if Eren got most of his looks from his mother, whom I guessed was the Turkish parent. 

 

Kenny and I never talked to one another unless it was to ask what had happened to each other that day, which really meant if either of us had gotten hurt. I showed him my bruised palms from digging so many holes that day, he in turn showing me the bruise he got from a Nazi. He didn't say why, and I didn't ask. 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren and I didn't talk to each other until weeks later, if I counted the days right. Around fifteen days later, three people were sent to be publicly executed. For what, no one except those who knew the two men and boy knew for whatever reason. Though as I, Kenny, and nearby Eren and his father watched that boy struggle for another breath, one of his hands reaching for the man on the left of him, I knew that there wasn't a valid reason for it.

 

Other than being something that  didn't concern the Nazis one bit. 

 

 

 

 

 

That night, Eren crawled to my bedside after lights out, some people's snoring and mumbling heard in the otherwise quiet night, though you could also hear nearby generators moaning. 

 

I was still awake, though he seemed to think I was a delicate sleeper. As he lightly shook my shoulder, I grabbed onto his wrist lightly. 

 

"What is it?" I whispered, my voice sounding like a true Frenchmen when tired. Eren seemed to also notice. 

 

"I just..." He started, though I felt as though he didn't need to finish. Around these times, you could just tell some things about people, most of the time when you were the same. 

 

We were both interested in the other, and we seemed to both know it. I was surprised that he was at all attracted to me, though I didn't say otherwise---who would question why an ethereal being like Eren Jaeger had feelings for them. 

 

And although I hadn't known him long---hardly knew anything about him---I had hardly anything to lose. All I had was Kenny, and he didn't care what I did, so long as I was _alive_. Fuck, I wasn't so sure he was very straight, either. 

 

So all I did was run circles with my thumb on the space between his thumb and forefinger, where there indentations. He laid his head on the space next to my head, and we stayed like that for some time. 

 

 

 

 

 

It was hard to try and spend time with Eren, though we still tried. We talked when we could, and when we couldn't talk, we laid or worked by each other, our presence all we needed. 

 

It wasn't easy, though nothing about being in a concentration camp was. Everything was difficult and horrendous and scary and it made me want to kill myself before the Nazis got a chance to sometimes. Though, if I had anything, it was the memories of my mother and uncle when we were happy, of the times Eren and I laughed at the camps quietly in the night. And my pride. 

 

Kenny seemed to know without either of us telling him. Eren's father had died a week into being here. 

 

Eren cried while holding onto me tightly that night he told me the details. It was horrible. I cried that night, as well, for his lost and mine. For everyone's here and everywhere else. I cried for the world and children and women and men and animals and plants and life itself. Cried because I was scared that if there was a God, then why would he allow something such as this to happen? To prove a point? I'd rather he just be not all-powerful than a jackass. 

 

 

 

 

 

Eren would draw on napkins for me sometimes, when he had a pencil in his possession. I kept them all under my bed, where the  Nazis gave us Torahs. He didn't give me many, though there were enough to put a smile on my face just thinking of them. Hell, just one would've made me happy. 

 

Just Eren made me happy to be alive, and I found myself counting my blessings as I was hosed down completely naked and close to starving, though the rations of bread daily since I've been there---roughly three months---was more than I've had growing up. 

 

Eren had asked that night why I looked as though I were glowing. I joked and said that I was touched by God himself. We both laughed, Eren wrapping his arms around me. He nuzzled my hair before saying that God must've, because even hungry and weak I was beautiful. 

 

I cried again that night, thinking of how I would if Eren and I were ever caught. 

 

 

 

 

That winter tore us all apart. It was so cold in the barracks, and our rations dwindled to just one piece of bread a day. People would say "We're to get food today!" though when nothing arrived, they'd end up saying they must've gotten the date wrong. We all knew that there wasn't any food coming. The Americans weren't helping. 

 

Men huddled together in the barracks during the freezing winter months, though only a few did so. Those with too much pride and somehow full of some Christian Nazi and ridiculous Jewish values refused to cuddle with one another for warmth, calling us ' _faggots_ ' harshly, then having to bury the toes that had fallen off the night before in the fields. 

 

Those who were homosexuals used this as a way to be more intimate, covering the sounds of their lips and whispered words with blankets and the men that could sleep's snores. 

 

Eren and I were one of those homosexuals.

 

The Nazis looked inside the bed rooms less and less, paying more attention to those who tried to leave the rooms. It gave Eren and I more time to lay together at night, though one or the both of us would still wake before we were set to get into our own bed, just to be cautious. 

 

The first time we kissed was when we were underneath my only blanket, which was luckily softer than some of the others. I had gotten up earlier that day when they were distributed and got many, knowing that I could trade some in for other things and get Eren a nice one, as well. Kenny somehow managed to get up before me, handing me one nicer than the one I had gotten. 

 

We were just laying quietly when Eren suddenly pressed close to me and put his lips to mine. His were more full than my own, though he didn't seem to mind; neither did I. Eren said afterwards that he loved my lips. 

 

It was a soft and small kiss, though it was my first, and it meant the world to me. It made my mouth tingle, my body shivering in delight, and when the older boy pulled away some, he smiled, bright and beautiful like the rest of him. 

 

I nuzzled into his neck after that, not sure what to do. He didn't seem to mind at all, his fingers running through my hair, kissing the strands softly. 

 

 

 

 

 

I had gotten into fights while in that camp. Had gotten into trouble with some of the Nazi soldiers or those who were in cahoots with them. Had to bury my uncle's body when he died of a sudden heart attack that I knew was staged. 

 

I had to move into another camp, once, away from Eren. He ended up transferring to the one I had not a week later. I cried with him that night like when his father died, this time crying for my uncle and our short separation. 

 

It was saddening, but those days apart worrying for my lover made me realize I was in love with Eren. It had happened so quickly and suddenly that I hadn't noticed until it could've been too late. Thank whatever ethereal being out there---if there is one---for my small blessings that, to me, mean so much. 

 

It wasn't long after that that word got out that the Americans were nearing here, and that they were actually winning the war. It was... weird, almost, to think that all of this could be over. That Eren and I could move past this. 

 

Denmark was the place to go, people said, other than Russia. We were closer to Denmark, though, and on foot, it could take us less than a week to get to the border if no circumstances were to hinder us. If we were to go to Russia, I doubt we could've made it---at least, with Nazis still around. 

 

So, the lot of us all devised a plan to get out. With word of Americans nearing, the Nazis were sure to get more antsy. And while that may have made an escape more dangerous, and it may have been a good idea to wait for the Americans, we couldn't take any chances. 

 

We had to leave before we could regret it. 

 

It wasn't long after that the only ones that we could trust got us all ready to leave. All I had was the clothes on my back, my blanket, my few napkins with Eren's art on them, and the few Danish krones I owned. Eren didn't have much more than me, though he had his mother's key to their home as a necklace, his blanket, and a few scrapes of food he had kept the last three nights for. 

 

And so, we all drifted into that good night. There was a supposed train station not so far away. We all went towards that direction. The only weaponry we had was a small handgun someone took from the armory room. We all did a small prayer to give us some luck. And although Eren and I weren't Jewish by religion, we did believe that there might be someone out there listening to us. We just hoped that they would help us... at least a little bit. 

 

The sounds of our feet crunching in the melting snow and our heavy breaths were the only noises we could hear, though I was still aware of every other sound around me. I kept a watchful eye, always have since I was a child. I kept Eren close to me, holding one of his hands, and though it wasn't the easiest what with running---more like jogging---we still did it. No one commented on it, though I doubt that many of them really cared. Not everyone here was Jewish. Some were like me, only here because of what their grandparents were, or were homosexual, or transsexual. Or something of the like that wasn't accepted amongst many, especially Christian Nazis. 

 

We did, in fact, catch up to a train. We illegally boarded one of the empty cars, hoping that it was headed for Denmark, or at the very least Russia. I sat close to Eren underneath our blankets, eating only a few bits of the bread we had. Others were asleep, or crying out of relief, or were just sitting quietly like us. Eren and I knew that we shouldn't get too excited until this whole shitfest was over. 

 

The train stopped at a train station, and once we saw the maps, we boarded one headed for Denmark. We went through the process of getting inside without paying, this time getting inside of one full of crates. I'm not sure what was inside of those crates, though for some reason I don't particularly wish to know. 

 

It was when we were at the border that my heart truly felt like it might leap out my chest. I could feel anxiety filling my body, almost making it hard to breath. We all got in the line to go to the guards at the border line. When it came to Eren and I, they just looked at our Stars of David and nodded, letting us through. 

 

Our group was quiet until we reached a hotel, deliberately written in Hebrew. I couldn't read what it said, though Eren helpfully interpreted 'Motel'. It was good enough for all of us, and my disgust for filth knew that while motels and such was disgusting, where we had just escaped was a lot worse. 

 

Sometimes I'll stay in the shower for an hour or so, not able to wash off the emotional dirt and grime that I can almost still feel on my body. 

 

Eren and I, after sitting still on the bed after taking a shower for a long period of time, both started to cry hysterically. We cried more than we did for his father and my uncle's death. For our friends' losses. For all of the tragedy we had to endure, both before and during being held captive in the camps. I couldn't even hold onto Eren correctly from my body shaking so much. I didn't know I was even capable of producing so many tears until then. And we cried. 

 

And cried.

 

And cried, until the sun came up, and we feel asleep with aching heads and jaws and chests. Aching limbs and joints and hearts. It almost felt like my soul ached, as well. 

 

Now, the only aches I get is from arthritis. Which, compared to a lot of things, isn't so bad. Eren gets migraines. I'll lay in bed with him when he gets them, and he'll lay in bed with me when my body hurts too much. 

 

We comfort each other. Love each other. Our children, whom we were able to adopt after a very long time later, come to see us at least once a month. We have grandchildren, and my family means the world to me. 

 

Mikasa is pregnant again. She's due at the end of the month. She said that she would name the baby---a girl---Kuchel. Her first daughter is named Carla. 

 

We're so proud of our children and grandchildren. 


	14. "I'm In Love With You..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts I think are fucking hilarious/adorable.  
> Enjoy, fuckers. *ass grab*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two different prompts, two parts, all in one.

' **I confessed to you but you kept sneezing**.'

 

 

Eren breathed in a heavy breath, willing his heart to stop beating so harshly. He didn't want to die of an erratic heartbeat before he got to say those three little words to Levi. 

 

So, yelling at himself internally, he stomps up to the shorter male, a determined look on his blushing face. 

 

"What is it, Eren?" The ravenette asks, one thin eyebrow raising at the weird stance Eren was in. 

 

Eren opens his mouth, a twinkle forming in his eyes. "Levi, I'm in lo---"

 

"Chu!" 

 

Levi... sneezed. Eren blushes, muttering a quick 'bless you,' then tries to continue where he left off. 

 

"Ah, Levi, I'm in l---"

 

"Chu! Chu!" Levi just _kept fucking sneezing_ , and it was so cute, and why did he have to pick _now_ to be an adorable sneezer?!

 

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, I LOVE YOU LEVI!" Eren yells before running away, receiving weird looks from everyone surrounding the two of them. 

 

Levi watches his running form, a bright pink blush on his cheeks. "Fucking weirdo..." he mutters fondly. 

 

 

 

 

" **I confessed to you but you were eating like the fat, fucking bastard you are**."

 

*not actual prompt name, but that's how it got translated in my head.*

 

 

Eren and Levi were walking together, the brunnette totally unaware of Levi's internal battle with himself. The smaller ravenette had been grumpy all day, trying to find the courage to ' _confess his undying love for Eren_ ,' as Hanji annoyingly (and kind of accurately) put it. 

 

Finally, Levi just said a honest 'fuck it,' almost flashing a middle finger to the sky as he says without turning around to see Eren's expression, "I'm in love with you, Eren."

 

He turns, not sure what he was expecting, but it surely wasn't this. 

 

"Hmf?" Eren asks, voice muffled by the fried _onigiri_ in his mouth, trying to (previously) stuff it all down his throat while simultaneously savoring it. 

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, EREN!"

 

"I'M SORRY!" Eren cries out as he runs from the, now mad, Levi, who was now chasing him down the street, their screams heard through out the whole neighborhood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm so awkward that if anyone were to be romantically interested in me (ha, as if) that they would probably tell me so while one of these two happened...  
> Hoped you enjoyed


	15. "I'm Not a Pokemon!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack! story, because who doesn't like those, eh? EH?!  
> *I need mental help, like, a-stat*

Lvi run to Eren lik "bae catch thss with yo fcec!"

 

then he threew the pokemon ball at Erenss fcec and he was all like

 

"but babe whyyyyyyyyhyhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,I'm not a Pokemon!"

 

then they hey have sexxx. The end


	16. "You're Not a Walmart Shopper, Darling."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chunky!Levi.  
> 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not joking here, if someone is willing to be my Beta, I will love you forever. I don't fucking care, you'd be the love of my life. Fuck my romantic relationship goals (which are now too high of expectations, thanks a lot, Kiana and Josh...), if you're my Beta, I'm gonna want to marry you.  
> Enough shameless begging, please read on...

Levi has always been a little on the chunky side, he guesses. That's what his mother calls it; "baby fat."

 

Well, guess what, _mother_ , he's not a baby anymore. He looks like the epitome of a Walmart shopper. If that term was in Webster's Dictionary, his picture would be next to the definition.

 

Okay, maybe he's being a little dramatic, but still. He's been a vegetarian now for almost two years, has tried (emphasis on _tried_ ) to work out. When he saw that having sex was a great workout method, he went into his room and almost cried because who'd want to date him, let alone have sex?

 

He's asked his mother to let him homeschool since he was in middle school, but she would just not let him. Apparently having asthma, depression and really bad anxiety weren't good enough reasons to let your kid stay in the only place they knew that made them feel at least a little bit comfortable. 

 

Cursing his mother internally, then feeling bad for doing so and saying his life is a lot better than some, he doesn't realize that he ran into a taller boy's body until impact happened. 

 

He almost fell backwards (' _Jesus fucking Christ does that guy work out in his sleep?_ ') from the hit, looking up to half-heartedly glare at the boy, only to realize it was Mikasa, his cousin. 

 

('Forgot I had better tits than Mikasa... Not that I actually have tits. Because I don't. I just have a little bit of stomach and thigh fat...')

 

"Please watch where your going, Gollum," she says, shaking her head as if disappointed with the smaller ravenette.

 

Levi rolls light grey eyes. " _Gollum? Really?_ And _I'm_ the nerd? I only knew Gandalf's name, but you have to go all ' _I know everything and you don't, even shit you don't watch_ '," Levi grumbles, irritation flowing through his words. 

 

He heard two people snicker behind his cousin, seeing her two friends, Armin---the secret evil genius/gay flower---and Eren, the sexy punk guy who's actually a teddy bear... at least, that's how Mikasa described them. 

 

"You don't need to get all sassy gay cousin on me, either," she retorts, whisking her hair over her hair, making a point to wave her fingernails around. Levi unintentionally pouts. 

 

"Let's just admit we're both annoying, yeah?" He says, feeling too emotionally drained to continue his usual rants with Mikasa, which he usually loved to do. 

 

She seems to notice this, looking a little worried, before nodding. "You okay, Lee?" She whispers, stepping closer to him. He looks down for a second, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to her. They were, surprisingly, too alike. 

 

"I'm okay, I guess. Just tired."

 

"Tried to get Kuchel to get you into homeschool?" She asks, already knowing his usual battle (not actual battle, he'd just ask and when she said no he'd usual leave and cry in his bed, wishing to be eighteen already) to get into homeschooling.

 

He sighs, closing his eyes briefly while nodding, shifting to lean on one foot. He feels her embracing him, immediately returning the hug. Others were always surprised to see the two of them be physical, but Levi loved his cousin, and he knew Mikasa loved him. Growing up together, and being the same age was nice. 

 

She pats his head, their mutual awkwardness starting to show. 

 

"My god, can't you two be physical like normal people?" Eren teases, his big smile taking the slight sting away. 

 

Usually, Levi would go off on someone for making fun of him in the slightest way, but with Eren, it was somehow alright. Okay, so Levi had quite a huge crush on Eren. And just thinking about the bastard made him blush. So what? Not like said bastard liked him back, so what was the harm?

 

...on anything other than Levi's little gay heart...

 

Mikasa rolls her eyes so hard it looked like it hurt, swishing her head around so quickly her pretty black hair hit her face. Sometimes Levi wondered who was the actual gay cousin, him or Mikasa?

 

"Can you two not be weird whenever I show my cousin a little bit of love? Jesus shitting Christ, you guys make fun of us for not showing emotion, but when we do, you get all crazy. Make a fucking decision," she rants. 

 

Yeah, she acts more like a sassy gay queen sometimes. And _Levi_ was the sassy gay queen, not her or anyone else. 

 

Armin looks down, as if ashamed, while Eren just continues to smile, even throwing a wink in Levi's direction. Levi was so surprised he looked behind him to make sure that no one else was behind him that was more likely to receive such a display. 

 

He felt a blush form on his face when he saw no one behind him, Mikasa dragging him by the arm before he could properly have a brain aneurism. 

 

Mikasa walks towards Levi's house, which was only a few houses away from her own, though they didn't walk together everyday to home. 

 

"Eren likes you. You like him. Now stop pussy-footing." She states, though she says it quietly so only Levi could hear, Eren and Armin walking behind the two cousins. 

 

" _Eh?_ " Is all Levi can muster, face going so red that his ears started to change from a pale white to a dark red. 

 

Mikasa smiles, shaking her head fondly. "He likes you, silly."

 

"I thought him and Mr. Housewife back there were getting it on in the background," he grumbles. Mikasa snorts, grabbing his small hand, swinging it back and forth like they used to do when they were little kids. 

 

"No. Armin is as in love with the school president as you are with the dumbass behind us."

 

"Whose basically you're brother, that you _just_ insulted?" Levi shoots back. 

 

Mikasa sighs dramatically. "It's how I show my love, calm your lovely gay ass."

 

"Does that mean you've been looking at my ass? That's sick, we're cousins," Levi says, making a show of moving as far away as he could from Mikasa without leaving the sidewalk. They laugh quietly, going back to holding hands and talking quietly, mostly Mikasa reassuring Levi that Eren liked him, despite his stomach rolls (only three, he wasn't _actually_ a Walmart shopper body type) and smart ads attitude. 

 

When they, not much later, arrived at Levi's house, Mikasa and her cronies staying in front of Levi's house, watching him with hawk-eye like perception. 

 

"You're freaking me out, what do you want?" He asked, glaring at them all. They looked at Eren before pushing him forward until he was only a few inches from Levi, who was warily watching the scene before him play out.

 

"Have fun, you queers!" Armin calls out, waving exaggeratedly before he and Mikasa ran away. 

 

"Fucking dorks," Levi muttered, rolling his eyes before he looked up at a blushing Eren. 

 

"Now, why would they want us to hang out alone?" Levi asks, as if he didn't see through Mikasa and Armin's deceit. (Not actually deceit, Levi appreciated this quite a bit, especially if this all played out how he wished it would.)

 

"Ah, um," Eren stammers, bringing a hand to his lovely, brown hair, running it through the locks Levi wished to run his own fingers through. "I, fuck it," he answered before reaching down, taking Levi's pouting face in his hands, squishing the baby-fat filled cheeks together slightly. 

 

He brought his own full lips to Levi's bow-lips. Levi wasn't expecting that, to say the least, and he was so greatful that he was filled with hope that this could happen one day, which resulted in him practically chewing gum all day. 

 

Eren felt so good against him, and Levi almost forgot all of his troubles. His body issues, his insecurities. His anxiety and depression and wish for independence. As the black-painted fingernails drifted across soft, pale cheeks that was blushing the more they kissed, Levi was so grateful Mikasa knew his type.

 

"I like you, Levi. A lot," Eren says quietly when they separate, still holding Levi's face in his tan hands. Levi's eyes widen, not really expecting any of this to happen. Like, ever. He related to those fake Kermit posts online way too much to actually think that this sort of thing would happen to him. 

 

He opens his mouth, wondering how he could express his own feelings, when Eren just smiles as if Levi hung the fucking moon himself. "I know you like me too. Mikasa told me; probably the only reason I grew the balls to do this."

 

Levi snorts, looking to the side, not really knowing how to respond. Fuck him and his awkward people skills. 

 

He feels Eren kiss his cheek, making him look back up at the taller boy quickly, seeing a quietly laughing Eren. "You're so cute, Levi," he says fondly. 

 

"So I don't look like a Walmart shopper?" Levi blurts out, almost immediately regretting it. 

 

Eren looks surprised, shock on his face before he smiles softly, thumbs grazing his cheeks and lips fondly again. 

 

"No, you don't look like a Walmart shopper, darling. You're too pretty," he answers, kissing his lips again. 

 

Levi thinks that he could _definitely_ get used to this. He thanks Mikasa for her butting in and his mother for not listening to him, as he returns the kiss, not caring that he was making out with possibly the most gorgeous person in the world in public. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that, around two sentences in, that this was slightly more relatable than I meant for it to be...  
> Not that there's any hot, punk brunnettes flirting with me... I wish...


	17. Author's Note:

Just a quick FYI, I wanted to inform to those who have read my stories ' _InuEren_ ' and ' _Gaurdian_ ' that I shall make changes to the stories, both future ones that stray from what I originally planned and past updates. 

 

Not having a Beta to help make these decisions with me has been slaughtered hard, but my personal life has been getting the best of me, so updating and trying to even start to write is harder than it has been---and I've been writing stories long before I ever started to post them. These are only a handful of the things I wish to write and post. 

 

I'm sorry if you liked certain aspects of my stories, and don't like the changes I'm going to make, but it was either that or I delete them and start anew. It's hard for me to write religious things for ' _Gaurdian_ ' and write things for ' _InuEren_ ' when, for one, I don't agree with a rather large amount of---at least---the Christian bible. I'm agnostic for a reason.

 

And two, I've never watched Inuyasha. I only know a few things, and I can count on one hand the things I know about the series and have fingers to spare.

 

So yeah, long story short, sorry. Not really. Unsub from future updates or not, it doesn't really matter to me. I write because I _love_ to write. I'm not exactly doing this for anyone else, though requests will always be open unless I say otherwise for one reason or another.

 

And please, if you're here to troll and diss on the Eren/Levi ship, just no any comments like that will be immediately deleted, same with any comments on my social media---which is said on my profile.

 

Sorry this was so long, just wanted to inform those who like my stories about these changes. And to those individuals, thank you, it means a lot to me, you reading my works and commenting. 


	18. New Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi moves into a lot (full of more people than is legal, he's sure) since he is an aspiring writer, but one that hasn't sold one novel.   
> Hanji says this is the place, and he can only take their word on it.  
> If only he did background checks on the other roommates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the show New Girl, and this will have future updates based off of this prompt.   
> For International Fanworks Day 2017.

Levi, after hours in an airport, getting into multiple yelling matches with his taxi driver, and ending up on the wrong floor---twice---he finally made it to the front door of the new apartment complex he would be sharing with five other people. Hanji included, and hopefully this wasn't a huge mistake on his part.

 

Well, taking advice from Hanji at all was a bad choice if you decided to go through with it, he decided as he pressed the doorbell, wincing as regret settled into his chest heavily at the multiple sounds of feet stomping, voices yelling and dishes being dropped. _Dear god_ , what the fuck was he thinking, agreeing to living in this shit hole with that shitty shit hole of a person?

 

No, wait, that's the thing. He _wasn't_ thinking when he agreed. Maybe he accidentally inhaled something during the phone call when this whole idea turned into a plan. 

 

Gripping onto the handle of his suitcase on his side and the tote bag on his shoulder, he tried to keep calm as a giant of a man opened the door, blue eyes and shiny white teeth nearly blinding him, and _not_ in a charming way. Not that being blinded was charming in the least...

 

No wonder he hadn't sold any books yet...

 

"Ah, you must be Levi," the man says, smiling down at Levi like a runway model. It weirded Levi out. He decided he didn't like this guy, whether it was because he looked too perfect to be real or just because he was taller he wasn't sure. And no, he wasn't attracted to him, he wasn't _that_ kind of perfect. More like the type of perfect that in a way you wish you were the same but the thought made you quiver in disgust, making you actually _want_ to throw up. 

 

Levi raised one thin eyebrow,--- _of course_ he got them done, but they were naturally that thin and arched---saying in a monotone voice, "Yeah, I am. And you are?" Trying---key word, _trying_ \---to not sound rude, but with his natural bitch face and attitude, it was hard to not sound like he hated everyone and everything. 

 

Of course Blondie didn't seem to take offense. "I'm Erwin, one of  Hanji's friends and roommates. There's three more, other than us two and Hanji."

 

"Is that even legal?" Levi asked. He wasn't that scared of any cops or landlords kicking them out---fuck, he's had worse happen to him, sometimes including Hanji... if you didn't count meeting them---but it was still important to know. In the eyes of the law, he could totally look not innocent. 

 

Did you even have to go to court if you were in a too-full place of home? Getting off topic...

 

Erwin smiled in a way that looked like he was trying to distract Levi from something, making his already raised eyebrow go even higher, which had seemed to be impossible. Hell, it seemed his left eyebrow was up near constantly.

 

"I am not quite sure, but the landlord received his thirty day notice of your arrival, so possibly!" He answers. 

 

They stand in a pregnant awkward silence, until finally Levi grumbles out, "So can I come in, or do I have to sleep out here like some sort of dog?" 

 

Erwin has the decency to look embarrassed, opening the door wider and stepping aside, revealing a long hallway and leading to an open-floor room. 

 

"Straight ahead is the kitchen to the right, living room to the left, and dining room straight in the middle. Your room should be the second to the left, mine is straight across. Hanji's is to the right of yours, Eren's to the left. Armin across from him, and Mike across from Hanji, though we're in a relationship, so he sleeps in my room," he helpfully says, pointing in this direction and that, though most of the names go over his head. Fuck, Levi forgets his _own name_ sometimes, and he's never had a lick of alcohol---something Hanji is almost disgusted by, but he doesn't plan to kill his liver just to end up with a hangover and bad choices to deal with.

 

He just nods in response, feeling weirded out by how quiet the whole floor had gotten since Erwin opened the door. He opens his door after Erwin dismisses him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder which nearly shoots him into the door, seeing a sight he never hopes to see again. 

 

"WHAT THE GOD DAMNED SHIT FUCK?"

 

Hanji cackles evilly, head going back so fast Levi felt momentarily worried that they broke it. They're some weird BDSM outfit that looks like the mix between what the bottom and the top is supposed to wear, only to reveal completely Hanji's genitals.

 

"Hello, Levi! Remember that time I walked in on you when you were changing that one time, and I got to see that wonderful ass of yours unclothed? Well, I decided to give you pay back!"

 

" _I'm_ the one who's supposed to get back at you! And put some damn clothes on, I don't want to see you're fucking panina!" Levi exclaimed, horror and disgust on his face at the thought of Hanji's panina juice all over what was supposed to be his new sheets. 

 

Hanji just laughs when someone walks by, nearly falling. "Shit, Hanji, what the fuck are you doing?! I thought you were asexual?" The person asks, Levi nearly falling himself when he turned to see the person with an absolutely _luscious_ voice. 

 

He was taller than Levi, though not by an obnoxious amount. Slightly long tufts of wild brown hair, eyes that resemble the ocean Levi's only seen once in real life and pretty, unblemished tan skin makes this man practically the man of Levi's dreams... In the looks department, that is. 

 

Hanji laughs before grabbing a pair of leather panties---gross, leather...---and putting them on, their movements sounding squeaky because of the outfit they somehow squeezed them self into. "Ah, just wanted to mess with Levi here. He's so strung up and serious. You should get laid, Levi," they tease, throwing a wink that made Levi cringe almost violently.

 

"No thanks. And thanks for dirtying up my bed," he grumbles, shivering at the thought of Hanji's bare ass on his bed. 

 

Hanji just shakes their head, rolling their eyes at the man behind Levi. "Anyways, this is Eren. Eren, meet Levi. Levi meet Eren," they smile, waving back and forth between the two men. 

 

Levi meets Eren's eyes--- _Eren_ , what a nice name---seeing the man smile in a way that made Levi's heart practically stop only to skip two too many beats. Maybe he contracted a heart disease. New York was disgusting enough...

 

"It's nice to meet you, Levi. I hope you like it here," Eren says, bringing a hand up. Levi looks at it before saying, "My hands are dirty, I don't want to end up giving you tetanus from something I might've touched," he answers. Fuck, why'd he have to go and say that, now he can't touch his skin with his own!

 

...Okay, _that_ wasn't creepy...

 

Eren smiles, laughing softly before looking up at Hanji. "You should've said he'd be funny." He looks back down at Levi before shrugging. "It's alright, I was about to clean the place up. It's been a few days since I've done a good clean."

 

Fuck, there goes Levi's heart. 

 

Hanji groanes. "You clean like Levi does, you two should go get married. Oh, if only we were in earlier times when I could be Levi's father and make the two of you engaged and you'd have babies!"

 

"You realize I'm not a woman, right?" Levi asks, before realizing that kind of sounded like he wouldn't have minded. Or that _he'd_ be the one to carry their babies.

 

Great, now he's thinking of having Eren's babies. Not even twenty minutes and he wants to jump one of his fellow roommates. Fuck being demisexual, apparently. Just _fuck_ his sexuality. 

 

_'Or Eren.'_

 

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT.

 

 _'This is going to be a long time, living here, isn't it?'_ Levi thought as Eren started to blush heavily and stammer, Hanji laughing maniacally as Levi just stood there with an expression so done with this situation that the other tenants, when they came to see the situation, just broke out laughing as well, seeming to forget their manners and greet Levi.

 

_'Fuck manners too.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of made Levi a little too much like me in this...


	19. Ereri Family Adventures, Part One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is a good enough summary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have a housewife!Levi kink... apron and heels and all.

Levi's day always started at 7:45, when he had to help Eren get ready for work and their son, Chibi, for pre-school. He'd get up a little before them to start Chibi's bath and make sure Eren's coffee was ready---never forget his coffee, otherwise _no one_ would have a happy or productive day. 

 

Then he'd get their little darling up, who looked and acted much too like his father---Eren, that is, Chibi called Levi Mommy---which meant that he was difficult to wake up in the morning. Levi would get him in his warm and bubbly bath, then spoiled him a little with making him a little mug of hot chocolate in the morning, watching his little family with a soft expression. 

 

Then he'd get Chibi dressed for school, brush his hair and teeth for him, help straighten out Eren's tie for him. He'd kiss Eren and Chibi goodbye, making sure to warn Eren that if he didn't buckle Chibi in his car seat, he'd be the one who would need one when Levi was done with him. Chibi would gasp and say _'Don't hurt Daddy!'_ , in which Eren would say the same, kissing Levi again and leaving. 

 

Then Levi would clean up the house, which really never needed to be cleaned, more so just organize some things... mostly the living room and Chibi's room. Then, Levi would fix himself a small breakfast, if he remembered, and take a shower himself, sometimes a bath if he wanted to spoil himself with their claw-footed bathtub that had jacuzzi jets in it. 

 

Eren had gotten it for Levi's birthday, which was _greatly_ appreciated. 

 

If need be, he'd go to the store to stock up on whatever the Jaeger family needed. Sometimes, Hanji would barge in, looking for Chibi as if forgetting that he went to pre-school now. 

 

At 12:30, Levi would walk to the pre-school building two blocks away, feeling a burst of happiness of having his baby in his presence again, now only needing his other baby. Which was Eren, of course. 

 

Then, Chibi would tell him about his day, talking as much as Eren does (Jesus Christ, no one could ever say Chibi _wasn't_ Eren's kid,), somehow throwing in a compliment into his rambling ( _'Mommy looks really nice today!' 'You always smell so much nicer than Petra-Sensei, but I don't tell her that since it'd hurt her feelings.' 'Will you make dinner again tonight? Daddy isn't as good as you.'_ ).

 

What a fucking charmer, those Jaeger men.

 

Levi would then play with Chibi, sometimes just reading with him or teaching him something. He'd make Chibi a snack, since Chibi was a picky eater and never ate anything his school served ( _'It isn't as good as Mommy's cooking.'_ ). 

 

Then Levi and Chibi would decide on what to eat for dinner and wait for Daddy to get home. When he'd be expected home soon, Levi would start cooking, showing Chibi what he was doing from a small distance away---he didn't want any accidents to happen. 

 

Eren would come home at 4:00, coming home with a sigh but smiling, kissing Levi---never forget the ass grab he gave the shorter, fucking idiot _didn't_ make him blush---then going to play with Chibi after he changed into more comfortable clothes. Levi wasn't sure which was more sexy, Eren in a suit or being the best fucking dad in the world. 

 

Probably both. He got lucky in the spouse department. 

 

When Levi was done with cooking, he'd serve dinner, his family gathering at the _kotatsu_ table, Chibi and Eren stuffing their faces with his food, saying 'thank you,' though muffled with their stuffed cheeks. Levi would chastise their table manners, though he'd say 'your welcome.'

 

After that, Eren would put their dishes in the washing machine, then they'd all sit at the couch and lounge about. Chibi would talk for the two of them, sometimes Eren would tell stories from work that---at least, Levi thought, though he may be biased---was actually funny, Chibi laughing as well, even if he didn't understand. 

 

Around 8:30, Levi would start to get Chibi ready for bed, giving him a second bath---kids got dirty easily---then helping him brush his teeth. Eren and Levi would read him two stories ( _'No, Chibi, we can't read it again, you need to go to bed.' 'Aww!'_ ), then kiss him goodnight, and his Pusheen plushie named Bob ( _'Why Bob?' 'Because I like the name!'_ ).

 

Then, Levi and Eren would get ready for bed. More often than not, they made love, though had to be quiet, since Chibi was in the room beside theirs. 

 

Afterwards, they'd cuddle. Sometimes they'd talk, sometimes they just laid in silence, savoring everything in their life as if they never knew if it'd all flush away, only to be a dream. 

 

Except, this morning, Levi woke up to Chibi sitting on his chest, Eren and his son smiling at the ravenette looking so alike that Levi wouldn't be able to say Chibi was his kid at all if it weren't for his pale skin and the same chubby cheeks he had when he was a baby ( _'How was I chunkier than you?' 'Hey!'_ ). 

 

"What?" Levi grumbled, rubbing at his eyes, his hair splayed out over his pillow and forehead. 

 

Eren kissed his forehead, gently rubbing his thumb against the curve of his cheek. Chibi kissed his other cheek, still donning his tsum tsum pyjamas. "Good morning, Mommy!"

 

"Why is this happening?" Levi asked, confusion clear on his face, eyebrows and corners of his eyes pinched close. Eren smoothed out the wrinkle-making expression, saying with so much endearment in his voice, "It's Mother's Day."

 

Oh, yeah. Levi forgot that they did this for him every year. To think that he'd scoff as a teenager at the thought of someone calling him _'Mommy'_. 

 

Oh well. He loved it, whether it was Chibi or Eren saying it. He loved his life, and he loved his family. 

 

Levi hummed in acknowledgment, closing his eyes slowly, wrapping an arm around Chibi and Eren so that they could cuddle in bed. Chibi squealed, nuzzling his fathers, Eren running a hand through his son's hair,---wild, like his own---and squeezing Levi's, their fingers interlocking. 

 

"I love you," Chibi said, love so evident in his childish voice. Levi's heart warmed so much that it just about exploded when Eren said, "I love you and Mommy, too."

 

Deciding to join in on the cheesy moment, Levi answered softly, "I love you two, too. So much."

 

Chibi and Eren's arms squeezed around the ravenette tighter, Levi smiling at the embrace. 

 

God, he loved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chibi's plushie:  
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B011RV6ZIG/ref=mp_s_a_1_44?ie=UTF8&qid=1487226867&sr=1-44&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_QL65&dpPl=1&dpID=41Vurm2OSXL&ref=plSrch


	20. Treasure Island, Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the book 'Treasure Island' and movie 'Treasure Planet'.  
> This is how I thought Eren and Levi would look in this, please check out Lena's (@Inunekosukii) art:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/inunekosukii/status/829707197604982784/photo/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be my favorite Disney movie other than Nightmare Before Christmas as a kid. I haven't watched it in so long, though, so sorry if this felt rushed or not like the originals.  
> If anyone has seen any fics like this---Eren and Levi or not---please let me know.  
> Anyways, enjoy...

Eren has always admired the well-known and feared Captain Levi, who was infamous for his ability to appear out of seemingly no where and raid other ships, then disappear as quickly as he came. He was also infamous for his extraordinary skills as a fighter, sky-surfer, and for his biting quick wit. 

 

Some people, who've lived to tell the tale, have said that he was extremely beautiful, as well, despite his sex, making others stop in their tracks just to be able to take his being in. 

 

Not that he had much to go by. Eren's never met the supposed older man, though he would hope that if he did, then it'd be under more positive circumstances rather than being looted and possibly harmed; though he's never heard of the Captain being physically harmful unless provoked. Why someone would want or try to do so to the legend of a man, he didn't know. 

 

Eren himself was well-known in his little home village for being quite the sky-surfer himself, and for his quite obsessive interest in the Captain. Not that anyone blamed or called him out for, since most everyone had the same wonderment for Captain Levi. Eren was also well-known for his good looks.

 

His stubbornness, his wit. His want for more freedom than his foster father, Hannes, and friend Armin, gave him. Not to say he didn't love or appreciate what he had. No, he was incredibly grateful that the older blonde had taken not only him in, but Eren's best friend when the younger blonde's grandfather had died a few years ago. He could say he loved the drunk of a man. 

 

And Armin, as well, the devious, innocent looking bastard. People didn't really know just how cunning and conniving the little shit was, and Eren could say he warned them, but really, who was he kidding; when people found out just what Armin had been plotting all along, and realized that they fell into his little, intricate trap, their reactions were quite hilarious. 

 

Oh, how his mother would probably laugh internally but spank him for being apart of Armin's little charades. Funny thing is, no one ever said anything negative about the two, even after the things they'll do to them---though nothing traumatic, they weren't monsters. 

 

Though if they did, they were quickly introduced with Eren's fists and feet. 

 

Right now, said blonde and brunette were walking through the market, taking more than buying things that caught their fancy. All of a sudden, almost instantly after Eren placed the rather gorgeous looking blade inside of his pocket, a boom flew throughout seemingly the whole village, something close to a violent blast of wind knocking small children, cloths, and things in stalls down. 

 

Armin grabbed onto Eren's arm to stand steadily, looking at the taller brunette. "What the hell was _that_?" 

 

Eren's eyebrows were furrowed together in utter confusion, "I don't know, but I do know that I want to know that Hannes is okay," he said, looking to Armin to see if he would join him, though for it to be something that he'd need to check in with the blonde was sort of absurd at this point. 

 

Armin nodded either way seriously, the two soon running into the direction of the small cottage they lived in, squeezing between people and almost knocking some down. At one point, Eren almost did bring one man to the ground---he only guessed it was a man because of his hard body and haircut---though he exclaimed a apology and brought him back up, quickly catching up to the know yelling Armin to hurry the fuck up. 

 

They were now fearing for the worst, what with what had happened earlier and the things they've lived through early on in their lives. 

 

At the sight of the still standing---and pristine, thanks to Eren---cottage, they both heaved a relieved sigh, though the beating of their hearts still alerted them that they weren't completely in the know if Hannes was okay. 

 

Being the hermit that he was known to be, they knew that he'd be here, most likely drunk and close to passing out. 

 

They didn't expect, though, that the thing that they had dreaded to be true. 

 

Hannes was on the floor in the sitting room, a pool of blood next to his oddly-bent leg and his wounded stomach, where stab wounds laid out through. Eren was surprised to hear the man breathing, though the erratic breaths told him that he wouldn't continue to very long, being the son of a doctor.

 

Armin cried out, speeding towards the hurt body. Eren hurried beside him, seeing an odd, bronze coloured sphere in Hannes' clutched hand. Eren looked up into gold orbs looking into his own teal ones, seeing the amount of pain and... sorrow in them. 

 

"I'm sorry... it's come to this, boys," he rasps, voice cracking, blood spurting out of his mouth with the effort for talking.

 

Armin clutches his free hand, shaking his head rapidly ' _no_ ,' seeming unable to comprehend what was happening, let alone speak. 

 

Hannes smiled, squeezing Armin's hand back as much as he could, before looking back at Eren, as though he knew that he'd be the stronger one in this situation, having been through it before. 

 

"Take it," he whispered, pain evident in his voice, trying to nod his head towards the object in his hand, though it looked as though the action took too much energy that he didn't have any longer. 

 

"Beware, Eren, Armin, of the cyborg," he said, Eren immediately thinking ' _What_?' Though, before he could inquire as to what he meant, he saw Hannes take his last intake of breath, before it fell out of his open mouth before it could truly go through the process of going in then out of his lungs. 

 

It was still quiet for a long time, Eren holding onto the bronze sphere tightly, Armin still holding Hannes' hand just as tightly, before they realized that they needed to go, now. Whom ever eventually killing Hannes no doubt would realize he took care of two now grown men, and would come for them.

 

Armin packed his essentials while Eren packed his, placing the key necklace to his old home where his mother, father and adopted sister used to live, before they were all taken away from him. He packed as much clothes he could fit in his pack, placing on his trusty-worthy boots, grabbing his sailboard. 

 

Armin looked at the sphere Eren hadn't let go of since he grabbed it from Hannes' hand. "Doesn't it seem... I don't know, insensitive to just leave him here?" He hesitantly asked. 

 

Eren looked back down at Hannes's body, his face now impassive. "It always does."

 

 

 

 

 

Eren could tell that they were being followed quickly, years of being with Eren giving Armin the ability to find this obvious as well. Whether the same people who killed Hannes or not, they were horrible at stalking. Eren almost pitied their non-abilities. 

 

Nonetheless, Eren wouldn't allow anyone else he loved to get hurt. He grabbed his knife inconspicuously, knowing Armin would be doing the same with his small but still incredibly deadly gun, especially with the specially-made bullets Armin himself made. 

 

They kept walking exactly the same as they've been, their footsteps silent in the now dark night street, their follower's own not at all. Eren looked at Armin from the corner of his eyes, almost feeling as if this was a trap; as if the one being obvious about falling them was doing that on purpose, that this was basically a cop out. 

 

Of course, this came to be true. Someone jumped from the building next to them's rooftop, landing almost on top of Armin before Eren pushed him forward, hearing his gunshot hit the falling person, body falling with a harsh 'thunk'. Eren turned and quickly stabbed the person who had been following them, Eren and Armin not stopping their now running until they reached the passageway where people went through; whether for drug trading or something else, no one knew or cared unless they were involved in it themselves. 

 

They went into it, their feet still not making a sound, neither their breathes or luggage as they ran, years of running and looting giving them this advantage. 

 

They turned and turned through each passage way, the air heavy and wet and musky, before they reached their destination...

 

Only for it to be occupied, by a short man and a taller one. 

 

"See, I told you we'd catch them," the taller one said, waving towards them, the other one's face being hidden in the dark of the tunnel before them. 

 

The taller one turned towards them, grinning cheekily. "The names Kenny. We're gonna take you boys on a trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more parts to this, just like past chapters.  
> Hope you enjoyed, so far, and have a productive and nice day ahead. Keep being you, boo.  
> (This is how I imagine Levi in this, by Lena):  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/inunekosukii/status/726394408560513025/photo/1


	21. Wings of Freedom, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a story last year on Wattpad on a whim, but the way it was written was so beautiful, and the story...  
> Anyways, earlier this week it got me thinking when I thought back to it, and I came up with this little story. Again, this may have a second chapter for it.  
> The story was called Mechanical Wings by RSpidey. Here's the link, go and check it out for yourself:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/56004513-mechanical-wing

It was when Levi first saw the teal-eyed man that he truly admitted to himself that he really did want to be a dragon rider. To be one was said to be dangerous, and only the most stupid and suicidal did the form of art, some would call it.

 

To Levi, even before seeing the man that must've walked out from his dreams, it sounded like freedom with a being that would take care of you as much you did for them. The idea of flying in the air above any building top he could climb, wind blowing through the black strand on the top of his head, for his heart to speed up in exhilaration and absolute happiness...

 

If Levi was to be considered idiotic and the type to _want_ to die, then he wouldn't mind; not that he had cared about what people said about him before. 

 

It was only when he saw the tall, sun-kissed, brown-haired man with the eyes of an angel did he finalize his decision. It wasn't like he was being held back from doing what he wished to, either way; he was just a poet that was practically starving like all the other ones in this land, wanting to spread their art to others, any one who could appreciate them. Sure, his art tended to be on the sad end of the spectrum, but it was _art_ , and art was beautiful in all of it's forms... Except pedophilia, he couldn't help to think, but only Levi would overthink his own thoughts about the greatness of _most_ art. 

 

So, with that in mind, after running away from the god of a man (as if he could approach him---he was the epitome of art, and some art shouldn't be touched or be within touching distance... or talking distance) he slept on his little cot in the cheap cottage he lived in, thinking it was probably a smart move, in case he was just doing this to be able to look at the art exhibit of a person.

 

The next day he still wanted to where those mechanical wings strapped to the dragon rider's back, in case they were to fall or some other reason, to ride a dragon of his own, be able to speak to the dragon in their language---fuck, if he was going to keep dreaming and hoping, then he also wished to be able to have a bond with his dragon like only a small percentage of dragon riders do with their dragon.

 

To have that bond would be almost like the bond some people had with one another, lasting for their entire lives, and only with one other person, though it varied with each couple. The bond with a dragon, though, only went between said dragon and the person they allowed to ride them up into the sky. To have it meant that you, the rider, couldn't ride any other dragon unless necessary. You felt what the other felt, and if you were lucky, you could speak telepathically with one another.

 

The bond was huge, and to have one with another person _and_ a dragon was what many wished to have experienced in their lives. It's what Levi wants. 

 

And so, a week later when he gets the information he needs and the will to go, he travels to the barracks and headquarters to the dragon rider militia of sorts. It's larger than what he expected, though he knew that it would have to be huge in size for the dragons and the sleeping quarters for both dragons and humans that wish to stay there. 

 

The headquarters itself is next to the barracks, attached to some barracks for the head leaders of the program which taught those willing to how to ride a dragon, some there able to learn how to speak to them. Though a small cabin was at the front, where those who wished to join must go to, should they be found unworthy to be near the slightly dying off species.

 

While Levi mourned the almost-extinction of such a beautiful species as he returned the following week after receiving a notification that he was accepted, he walked to the cabin, and went through the awkward process of applying to be a rider. While he may be a year or two older than most who apply to be, he was still young in the terms that his country counted, making him feel only slightly awkward from the looks he got when the tall, blonde man named Erwin led him to the dragon stables, where apparently his second in command was, who would teach him how to ride.

 

Levi was excited internally, only a small amount showing on his otherwise blank face. He had wished for this for so long, probably since he was a child if he thought about it. Seeing all of the dragons and the riders with their gear and mechanical wings brought him to an almost euphoric eagerness. 

 

Though he almost halted when they arrived, seeing the personification of art and beauty as a whole. 

 

"Eren, this is Levi, our newest student here. You are to teach him how to ride and such," Erwin announced, seeing the brunette turn from finishing up grooming his own dragon, whom he was bonded with. 

 

Eren turns to see the small ravenette, looking as if he were sizing him up, before he smiles gently, looking up at Erwin. "Yes, sir. I shall get right to it."

 

The blonde boulder of a man nods in return, saying a quick goodbye and good luck to Levi then walking away, leaving the embodiment of an awkward man and a angel of a person, Levi grabbing onto his opposing forearm, almost wishing he had stayed home and continued on with his poetry. He was usually best when in either longing of something or mourning, though he hasn't been mourning anyone or has ever longed for someone, for that matter, in a very long time.

 

"Hello, there. I'm Eren Jaeger, Erwin's... I shouldn't say right-hand man, should I?" He laughs, though trying to hide, what with the blonde not having a right arm. 

 

Levi snorts, which turns into a fit of giggles (manly giggles, thank you very much), looking away as he covered his mouth. "I'm Levi," he answers after they both calm down, their amusement making the situation easier, more relaxing. 

 

Eren smiles gently at him again, making Levi's torso go through some weird shit. Or maybe he just feels the need to shit when he looks at Eren. "It's nice to meet you Levi. We'll have fun together, I can just tell we will."

 

And with that, Levi knows he's in trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I kind of want to later on continue this, so I left it where it is to see if others wanted me to continue.


	22. By the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Fat Girl by Steel Panther while reading this, totally in sync. It /has/ to be my favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, watching Fuyu no Semi wasn't a good choice... I couldn't even finish the last episode (the smut was good, but it's like the fan-comic '374 minutes left to play lovers' [I think that's the name]---which means it made me cry like a little bitch).  
> Anyways, I love anime characters with pretty black hair and pale blue/grey eyes... Guess Eren and Levi are my type...

Eren sat next Levi on the bank of the deserted lake, trying to take in the beautiful, almost ethereal scenery, though his eyes kept trailing to the angel of a man beside him.

 

He really couldn't help himself when he had fell in love with the other man, despite the two of them being in---previously---opposite sides of the ongoing war, and both of them being men. While not exactly something that was common or _bad_ , per se, no one (except for homosexuals themselves) wanted to find out someone they knew was sexually attracted to the same sex.

 

And Eren was much more than sexually attracted to Levi. No, he wanted to constantly hold the smaller male in his arms. Has wanted to wake up and fall asleep every morning and night beside the ravenette since he met him. Wanted to spend every moment he could with Levi. 

 

"I can hear you're thoughts spiraling out of control again, Eren-San." Levi mutters, affection clear in his voice. God damnit, why does Levi have to confuse him so?

 

"Ah, sorry, Levi-Sama," he plays it off with a rather weak laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck, the long brown hairs ruffling in the paths his fingers created.

 

Levi turned fully towards him, thin black brows furrowed in confusion. "What's the matter?" He demands more than asks, scooting his bum closer to the taller man, looking up through long, black bangs and eyelashes. 

 

Eren has to turn his attention away, Levi just being his usual beautiful self making it hard for Eren to not attack him with kisses and affection. He stays quiet, attempting to ignore Levi's insistent prodding, keeping his gaze on the sparkling lake. 

 

"Eren." Levi almost growls, grabbing his shoulder, small, thin fingers digging into the muscles there. "Just _tell me_ , it's obviously eating at you," he says, almost pleading at this point. 

 

Eren turns teal-green eyes towards blue-grey, before hiding behind the longs sleeves of his yukata, Levi just groaning in annoyance. 

 

"Eren, if you don't tel-"

 

"I'm in love with you, Levi-Sama," Eren whispers, almost too quiet for Levi to hear. His ears start to ring, heart beating so fast he worries momentarily if he has started to come down with something. 

 

"Wh-what?" He whispers back, so many different emotions flowing into his words. Eren lifts his head to reveal only his eyes, long brown bangs somewhat in the way for him. 

 

"I'm in love with you, Levi-Sama. I understand if you're disgusted with me, or want nothing to do with you anymore. I'll go away as soon as I can-"

 

"Why would I be disgusted with you?" Levi whispers, his other hand now running through Eren's hair, face all too kind for Eren's heart. "I... have fond feelings for you, as well. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you, _ever_."

 

Eren's doe eyes largen, pink blossoming onto his tan cheeks, his lips trembling. Suddenly, Levi finds himself in an embrace, arms wrapped around him tightly, face pressed close to where Eren's heart beated fast. His earthy scent all around Levi. 

 

"Levi-Sama," Eren said softly, more so to just have the name roll off of his tongue than anything else. Levi just wrapped his own arms around Eren, squeezing as tightly as he could without hurting the bigger male.

 

 

Eren's head lifted off of Levi's, their hair mixing the closer Eren got to Levi's face, until finally they both tilted their heads, lips meeting for the first time. Eren tried his hardest to make Levi feel good, moving his hands this way and that to massage at his tender muscles as he kissed the other man as if their lives depended on it. 

 

As they slowly separated, Levi opening his eyes slower as if in a daze, Eren rested his forehead to Levi's, keeping his own eyes closed after feeling too shy to keep their eye contact in tact. 

 

"Eren-San, stay with me, okay?" Levi said, voice breathy and desperate, fingers again digging into Eren's back, the fabric of his robes crinkling under the assault. 

 

"Always, for how ever long you wish for me to," he whispers back, teal eyes opening to see Levi smiling softly, small dimples forming at the sides of his thin, bow-lips. Eren felt a wave of adoration flow through him like a tsunami when his narrow eyes crinkled from how much he was smiling, Eren's own lips forming a smile. 

 

"Levi-Sama, I want to... be one, with you," he whispered, looking to their laps, holding his breath, almost expecting some sort of assault at the query. 

 

Instead Levi just nuzzled into him, black hair tickling his skin as the smaller male kissed him softly at the side of his lips. 

 

"Please do, Eren-San."

 

And that's when Eren knew he could actually spend the rest of his life serving this man, trying to make him happy if he just kept smiling like he was, all beautiful and practically shining from the inside out. 

 

Eren brought his hands to Levi's face, thumbs softly dragging across his cheekbones. He kissed the smaller lips before him, using his tongue this time, hoping he could make Levi absolutely tremble with the want---no, _need_ for him. 

 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, bringing his body down over his, laying down on the soft grass underneath him, the smell of the lake, stray flowers and Eren becoming Levi's new favorite scent. The wind blowing over them served as a great way to cool down Levi's body where Eren made paths of sparks over his pale skin, his moans of pleasure sounding quietly through the otherwise absence of other life. 

 

Eren dragged his lips, tongue and teeth down Levi's jaw to his neck, wishing he could make marks to show _everyone_ who Levi belonged to, though he knew he couldn't, and that Levi belonged to no one, no matter how much they loved each other. It was one of the reasons Eren loved him. 

 

Instead, he focused his attention on the places Levi made the most noise, assaulting the skin until it was almost impossible for Levi to _not_ get any marks. He opened Levi's pretty yukata to reveal more of his skin, feeling it down to the belt on his waist before he kissed down to where his hand laid peacefully, teasing his teats for a few moments. 

 

"Such pretty, pale skin. No marks on it like on mine. It looks so pure," Eren said, blowing lightly at the paths his tongue laved over moments before. 

 

Levi whimpered before saying with obvious disdain, "Having no battle scars is a bad thing to not bear here amongst warriors, those who don't have any are known as weak."

 

Eren squeezed his hands where they were splayed across Levi's body. "You're not weak," he growls, moving up until he was face to face with the smaller man. "You're stronger than anyone else I know, stronger than me or even the King. I know how long you train everyday, for how many years you've done so. You're truly amazing; and, if it's appreciated, where I come from, many would go so far as to kill someone to have skin as wondrous as yours."

 

Levi stiffens for a moment before he smiles again, bringing Eren down to kiss him, almost ravaging his mouth. Eren moans, moving their robes so that their bottom half were exposed, separating (half-heartedly) from the older man to bring his fingers to Levi's lips, whispering, "Suck, Levi-Sama," watching all too allured at the sight of Levi sucking his own appendages, looking pleased himself. 

 

He takes them out of the soft, wet heat that he'll have to explore more later to bring them to Levi's hole, watching almost entranced when one finger tip almost seems to sink into Levi, both of them groaning in delight and pleasure. 

 

"Eren-San," Levi whispers, voice high-pitched and veering towards whining. 

 

Eren smiles softly, kissing him as he opened up Levi slowly and softly, wishing to make this last for as long as it could, wanting to make both of their pleasures last for an eternity, until they both reached Nirvana, if he had his way. 

 

When Levi tightens his fingers at Eren's biceps and his bottom when Eren brushes against his prostate, whining out, " _Please!_ " Eren stops, taking out his fingers slowly, Levi groaning at the empty feeling. 

 

"Light a fire... Deep inside of me. So that when I'm apart from you, the heat of my body won't subside.... Give yourself to me, Eren-San," Levi whispers, eyes glazed over with so many emotions, mostly lust and such a soft, fond look Eren almost wants to stop just so he can embrace the other. 

 

Instead, he just cries out softly, " _Levi-Sama_ ," entering Levi slowly, both of them gasping at the feeling of being joined in such an intimate way. Eren stays still for a few moments after he bottomed out, almost gasping as much as when he and Levi would spar together. 

 

"Move, Eren-San," Levi cries out, wriggling underneath Eren, squeezing him tightly, making Eren cry out. 

 

He bites his bottom lip as he moves, at first gently, Levi being way more tight than he hoped, speeding up when Levi started to hit his head, groaning out " _Faster, harder, you oaf._ " 

 

Their breaths intermingling, moans and cries of the other's name and their skin meeting was the only sounds out in the nature of the secret spot Levi had showed Eren not very long ago, though it felt like years when Levi first brought the brunette with him, their hands grazing each other's, blushes burning on their skin. 

 

Now, they joined both of their hands on either sides of Levi's head, fingers interlocking, Levi making the most noise as he arched his back, almost screaming out Eren's name as he came. _Without adding -San._

 

It made Eren's own orgasm tip over, kissing Levi to try and cover any of his own noises and to feel the now swollen lips on his own. 

 

They layed there for an uncertain amount of time, though the sun had set quite a while back, their breaths and kisses being traded the only noises heard. 

 

Until Levi said "I love you too, Eren."

 

Yeah, Eren would fight this war for Levi. And when he returned, they could live out the rest of their lives together in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When author-Sama is awkward and Beta-Chan can't help in that situation but author-Sama needs smut... Sorry...


	23. Brushing the Knots Out of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-haired Levi short drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-haired Levi speaks to me on a level I cannot comprehend, and I tend to not even like long hair.  
> If you've seen Lena/@inunekosukii's fanart, you'll understand why this needs to be a tag---and why everyone should be her royal subjects, because MY GOD:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/inunekosukii/status/529198729283133440/photo/1

One of the best things in Eren's life, he thought, was when Levi let Eren brush his hair. 

 

His long, black hair was---to put it simply---utterly gorgeous. Only two other people had hair, Eren thought, as beautiful as his was Mikasa's and his mother's, but even they didn't have quite as much a soft spot in his heart as did Levi and his midnight black locks. (Bless his mother, though, wherever she may be.)

 

Levi only allowed him to brush his hair at night, after they've bathed. He said that he took quite a while doing so, and if he were to allow Eren to brush his hair in the morning, they'd be late for reasons others didn't (but wouldn't be surprised) expect. Eren agreed, after some grumbly muttering about how he wouldn't make them late, shutting up after Levi kissed him sweetly a few times. 

 

Eren always made sure to be gentle, remembering how when Mikasa or his mother would let him brush their hair (he has a thing for long hair, he guessed) they'd complain if he went a little rough with their strands of brown and black hair. 

 

So with each stroke of Levi's brush and comb, he'd use his own fingers to catch any knots, gently ruffling at the hairs close to Levi's scalp without ruining his work, making sure the strands weren't stiff or making his head sore, trying to sneakily sniff at the nice smelling hair.

 

Levi pretended to not notice, to not blush. 

 

 

 

 

 

When Eren would request to wash his hair, Levi would ask first if Eren had done his own hair previously. Most of the time, he would not, which would result in Levi sitting in Eren's lap as they each ran their fingers in the other's hair, washing and moisturizing the other's hair and their skin. 

 

It was one of the most peaceful things he's done in his life, other than laying in bed with his mother as a child. Even Farlan and Isabel didn't make him feel as home as he now does in Eren's embrace, washing each other lovingly. 

 

 

 

 

 

When they would make love, in whatever position they were in, Eren always made sure to have at least one hand in Levi's hair, either tugging it or just holding a handful of his strands in place. 

 

When Levi rode him, and his hair was down like it was when they usually had sex (that word didn't seem to mean as much as it did to Eren, though continuing to say 'making love' could get tiresome, after a while), Levi's hair would just cage them in a soft, sort of embrace in a curtain of black, resembling what Armin had called a waterfall, the smell of Levi all around Eren making him feel so _good_ , so _euphoric_ , like he was in _Heaven_. 

 

He supposes, that with Levi by his side, that he was. 

 

 

 

 

 

Once in a while, after a bath most of the time, Levi's hair would start to curl slightly. 

 

It was cute watching Levi trying to make the strands as straight as a ruler once again, Eren often laughing silently before Levi made him assist him, often pouting and grumbling about how his husband wasn't helpful _at all_. 

 

Eren would silence _him_ with a kiss or ten afterwards, helping him in straightening his hair (the only thing other than his clothes that were straight), loving every minute of it. 

 

Eren also loved it when Levi would let Eren put his hair up. They both shed a few tears when Levi told Eren the reason why Eld had similar hair to his own (the hairstyle) was because Levi had always put his hair up like this, though he'd shave the bottom half in an undercut. 

 

Eren had stroked the top of Levi's head afterwards, nuzzling into his cheek and the bottom of his jaw, sneaking in a few kisses and light bites. 

 

After that, he'd make sure that Levi's hair would stay up during the entire day---no matter _what_ they would go through that day---though making sure that it wouldn't make his head ache like Levi had said would happen if he were to do it himself. 

 

Eren would do so everyday if Levi would allow him, though he felt that he already knew Levi wished for him too. 


	24. Memories Hidden Behind Golden Eyes

It was when Levi had befriended a lone wolf that he started to question his sanity.

 

Fuck having his two best friends die, basically before his eyes. His first squad mates, his commander. His mother. Because, sure, those things had fucked his head up in multiple ways, skull banging the sanity out of him. 

 

But none of that had quite _hit_ him, how much of his composure he had lost, dead and forgotten, until he realized that when he had started to consider a wolf that had taken a liking to him a _friend_. 

 

And wasn't that just sad? He only considered two people true friends, and one of those " _people_ "happened to be a wild animal. A fucking _wolf_. What the _fuck_ was _wrong_ with him?

 

Whatever. He was a thirty-four year old man now, in a military brigade, having supposed to die like a normal person would've in his situation years ago. Who _actually_ gave a shit what he did? Levi bet that a lot of people would be glad that he had finally kicked the bucket. 

 

Well, Hanji wouldn't. Neither would his wolf friend...

 

Damnit, how exactly had his life turned to _this_ point?

 

He turns his attention back to the wolf that had found his way back into his room, somehow. Just how in the _actual fuck_ did this big, wild animal sneak his way into the Survey Corps headquarters, let alone his own _room_? Either the soldiers standing guard weren't the best to at their job, or this little shit was the master at fucking stealth. 

 

Which he kind of doubted, but other than the---basically---giant dog's heavy breathing, he was pretty quiet. Only other person whose been exposed to the wolf Levi hadn't named was Hanji, who was always happy to see the---actually huge---little fucker. 

 

Big eyes looked up at him, brown tail wagging so fast Levi half-expected the appendage to fly through the room, out the window. The wolf was quite beautiful, for a stinky animal. Thick, soft fur, all of the shades of brown blending basically perfectly with golden eyes that were close to the colour of honey, though had bright yellow tones that resembled what gold items Levi had been able to see before his own eyes. 

 

The wolf came up to around Levi's abdomen, much to the chagrin and annoyance of said man, though Hanji that he wasn't as big as a wolf _could_ be. 

 

That didn't help Levi stop liking the wolf. 

 

The wolf wasn't as hyper around him as he was around Hanji, as if sensing that Levi both wasn't as energetic and didn't wish to be as so like Hanji. Levi shuddered at the idea of having as much energy as that fucking psycho had. 

 

He was also quite protective of Levi. He would growl whenever he caught any foreign scent of somebody that breathed. Once, when Jean was alive, he had stopped by to deliver some papers he needed to sign (thanks, Erwin), the wolf growled. 

 

Like, _growled_ , growled. Like Jean was going to shoot Levi, or start assaulting him in some sort of way. Levi would've laughed when he saw Jean's face the next time he saw him, saying that Hanji was trying to impersonate a titan in his office as an excuse. 

 

Though, a majority of the time, the wolf acted more like a puppy. He would drop his (quite heavy) head in Levi's lap from under his desk. He'd bring a blanket over to him when he sat on his sofa when the temperature had dropped. Or he'd nudge his head under Levi's hand---occupied or not---trying to get the pale man to pet him. 

 

It was... _cute_. Yeah, the wolf was cute, if you ignored his teeth. And claws. And weight. _Fuck_ , the one time the dog of a wolf tried to lay on him when Levi decided he could sneak in a few minutes of "sleep", Levi almost passed out from how hard it could've been for him to breath had the wolf not  been keeping some of his weight off of him. 

 

Levi didn't appraise or thank him for doing so, at all. 

 

As of right now, Levi was laying in the grass bed of the forest ground, those big-ass trees never looking as big or ominous as they did now, over him as he lay dying. 

 

He didn't mind. He supposed, how everyone else did, that everyone he had ever loved or cared about was waiting for him, somewhere. He kind of pitied himself for being the last of them all to die. He ended up seeing that fucking ocean (it smelled kind of weird, and the water could've been filled with shit for all he knew). 

 

He saw everyone to their dying day. He saw that people were able to live outside of the walls. He saw that there would be no reason for anyone to wear the military uniform he wore right now, torn and bloodied. Even now, he was disgusted with his dirtiness. 

 

He was about to close his eyes in peace when he heard barking, though the sound was deeper than a regular dog's. 

 

 _Oh_.

 

Of course, his last living friend would be here for him. He had, at least, that to be thankful for. Though, he feels bad for the wolf---to see him dying surely wouldn't be pleasant for the poor, rather gentle being. 

 

He raises his hand, a calm, soft expression on his face. "C'mere, boy," he whispers, though in the quiet of the forest, it rang through what little space was between the man and animal. 

 

The wolf came when he was beckoned, head bowed, though bright golden eyes were locked with his own pale grey ones. The wolf placed his head underneath Levi's raised hand, seeming to not be as appalled by the amount of blood on him, now seeping into his pretty coat of fur. 

 

Levi whispers a soft sorry for doing so, even if the wolf can't understand him. In fact, the wolf seems to just snuggle into him more, as if he does understand what's going on. As if he knows what to do in this sort of situation. Levi thinks that if his wolf were a human, that he would be a complex, interesting being. 

 

He longs to know what's going on in that brown head. 

 

"You... remind me of someone... I used to know," he whispers, coughing up blood in-between words. He pets the wolf's fur softly, scratching lightly behind the wolf's ears. "He was... so like you, it's almost as if you're him. I would... call him a... dog, sometimes for... being so obedient."

 

Levi laughs at the memories barraging into the forefront of his mind. He coughs again, though he still laughs, tears falling from his eyes. He wasn't even sad, not really. In fact, he feels incredibly at peace; happy, even. He hasn't felt this way for some time, the person he's thinking of the only person who's ever been able to do so. 

 

"You're... Eren, aren't you?" Levi asks, eyes closing, simply happy with just breathing and petting the being above him. The wolf stills, as if he knows what Levi had said. As if he were shocked, though he relaxed into the ravenette's touches again as if he were expecting this to occur at some point in time.

 

Levi opened his eyes, seeing intelligent golden eyes. "You have your mother's eyes. I remember you said that she had golden eyes.... They're beautiful, though I think your's are absolutely _heavenly_..."

 

He sighs, leaning his head to the side. "I'll see you soon, Eren. We can... be together... again." He whispers, smiling at the wolf. 

 

The wolf just nuzzles into him, as if comforting him. Though, Levi doesn't really think he needs comforting. He feels at peace with himself, with what he'd been able to achieve. Doing the things he knows Eren would've been proud to see him do. 

 

It was all for him. He lived this long because he knew he couldn't leave this world without doing what Eren was _meant_ to do but _couldn't_. 

 

This was his last gift to Eren, his love. His life, his eternity. Angel Eyes, Bright Eyes. Shitty Brat. Love. Darling. Levi had so many pet names for Eren, as did Eren have for him, though hearing the wolf's breathing next to his ear, looking into Eren's mother's eyes, he's happy with what he's been given. 

 

"I love you."

 

And with that, the wolf is left there, nuzzling the man before him until both of their bodies are cold, grabbing the bespectacled brunette's cape to put over Levi. 

 

He knows that Levi would've liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did not intend for this to get so sad, dark and sentimental. I swear, no one is safe from me becoming deep after midnight...


	25. The Little Matchboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the Disney Short film 'The Little Matchgirl'. It's sad af, and when you look it up (the book, by Hans Christian Anderson) you /really/ start to want to cry.  
> Another FYI, Levi died of hypothermia just like the girl did in the original, and instead of her grandmother in the story, it was Kuchel (Levi's mom) and Eren who took him as souls to 'Heaven'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that letting my little sister make me watch shit with her on Netflix would make me have what an author or achieving-to-be-author would call a writer's orgasm---at least, it is for me, I guess; I don't know guys, I'm underage and antisocial, I don't have any romantic experience to go by, at all, other than mm erotic novels and fanfiction.  
> Anyways, without a further ado, here is the story!  
> (It's pretty sad, just FYI...)

Levi wasn't sure when exactly he had become numb from the winter cold of the dark, snowy streets of France. He's been out trying to sell matches for what feels like weeks now, scared to come home knowing that his uncle would beat him for not even selling one stick.

 

He tries to get people's attention, though he's so small and quiet, that when he does he doesn't end up keeping their attention for very long. Surprisingly, it doesn't dampen his mood, though he's already so depressed, he isn't sure how much more sad he could become. 

 

Once, a local police officer had taken him down from the lamp pole he was holding onto, though when he asked if he would like any of the matches he was selling---half off for being so nice!!!---the man just shook his head and smiled as he walked away, not saying a word throughout the whole ordeal. 

 

Levi's eyes soon became downcasted, the day's events and just his whole world crashing down on him making him tired beyond belief, his little six year-old body tense and cold and exhausted. 

 

He sees an abandoned alleyway, though it isn't very long and is in-between two restaurants. He runs as fast as he could on his little, shivering legs, his small wool shawl and hat the only other things keeping him warm, save for the mittens he wore on his hands; though, they were very old and worn out, only keeping some of the chill away from the wind, some of the snow making his body wet. 

 

He sits down in the snow, setting down the box of matches beside him as he takes a breather. He hasn't sat down since his uncle sent him out last week to sell these matches, and in that whole time he had only sold two, eating only half a loaf of bread the entirety of the week. 

 

Though, he tried to stay positive. That's what his mother would do. Oh, how he missed her so much. He had cried for months after she had died, sometimes, even now, still waking up to dried or wet tear tracks going down his cheeks. 

 

He subconsciously checks his cheeks for tears, though his hands are slightly wet from the snow he is sitting on, that it is hard to say whether he is crying at the moment or not. He looks down at the match box next to him, deciding to just use one. So what if his uncle finds out? He already beats him; not much else he could do, Levi thought, though his mind wasn't matured enough to know what other horrors could occur. 

 

He strikes a match against the brick wall behind him, the fire dazzling in the dark winter night, sparks flying through the alleyway. It was actually quite beautiful. 

 

His eyes stay transfixed on the flames, almost as if he were seeing images in front of his own very awake eyes.

 

Actuall, he was. He saw his mother catching him in her arms as he ran to her, the two of them giggling as they looked to their small but lovely Christmas tree. His mother told him another soft happy birthday, nuzzling him, though they both knew that this was only a guess as to what day he was actually born; Kuchel, his mother, didn't even know what day she had been born on. 

 

As quick as the image before him played out, it disappeared with the flame, Levi forgetting to cover it from the wind. He hurries to light another match, using his slightly-less wet mitten to cover it. 

 

This time, he sees them in the spring time, in the soft patch of grass in front of their small home, eating the slightly old cookies with their tea, smiling at each other softly but unbelievably happy. Levi knew, as he watched his mother and him eat his favorite food and seeing his favorite person in the whole-wide-world, that he was crying, his sniffles and small whines in the air. 

 

The image lasts longer this time, though for not as long as he wished it would. His heart aches, his stomach empty and grumbling. Oh, how he wished that he could hug his mother again, eat crumpets and drink tea with her. 

 

He lights another match, and another, and another, always the next time than before. After around the third, he sees another person in the flames. A boy, older than Levi, though not his mother's age, with chocolate-like hair and pretty eyes like nothing he's ever seen before. Levi looks like his mother, his sweet Maman. He wonders where the boy had come from, though when he hugs him, Levi feeling as if he was actually being hugged, Levi stops wondering.

 

This person was just as beautiful as Maman. So lovely and kind, with just as gentle a smile as her. The three of them, in the next few images, are soon playing and eating and cuddling and laughing together. 

 

Levi doesn't feel his empty stomach or aching muscles or joints. He doesn't feel his now too-numb body, or his feet losing circulation. He doesn't feel his body hit the snowy ground beneath him, just happiness and such a lovely warm feeling like never before.

 

He closes his eyes with a smile to the image of the boy kissing his cheek, his mother saying how cute they were together, the boy blushing and smiling beautifully as he looks down to young Levi. 

 

He feels two sets of arms around him, knowing it was the boy and his Maman. He wonders if they were like the shooting stars his Maman told him about, of the souls going to heaven. He hopes so, so that the three of them could be happy together forever. 

 

The next day, people start to take notice of the boy that they had ignored for the week, immediately feeling pity and sorrow, though when some see the smile of pure happiness on the boy's face, they wonder about what he was thinking when he finally passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, my throat is legit tight right now, like I wanna cry so hard right now. Why am I always a better writer when I'm sad??  
> Anyways, yeah, hope you liked this.  
> Another FYI, Levi died of hypothermia just like the girl in the original did. And instead of her grandmother, I made it Kuchel (Levi's mom) and Eren take his 'soul' up to 'Heaven'. ((Sorry if the quotations upset anyone, I'm not very religious...))


	26. AUTHOR-SENPAI'S RANTING

Okay, so as some of you know, I am not only demisexual, but also trans male. Which equals to me suffering from bad anxiety, depression, body disphoria and insomnia. 

 

While I am very grateful for what I have and what I am able to achieve, my mind is sometimes my own worst enemy. Today for me has been a lot harder for me than most, and with me still living with my parents, I can't exactly just stay in my room and hope the day will just pass---I've got homeschool work to do, take care of my little sister, and help my family prepare for our new little sibling.

 

Writing is my biggest escape other than reading and watching anime. But these last few months, it's been mostly writer's block for me---which fucking sucks mammoth ass. Not fun, at all.

 

Especially these two stories: Gaurdian and InuEren. I love the concept of these stories, and I would fucking love to finish these and for them to be enjoyable for people to read, and to be able to make people think about more than just the two main characters (Eren and Levi) falling in love. 

 

But the problem with those two is that one of them keeps going back to religion in my head and the other revolves around an anime I just can't make myself watch. I just don't have enough motivation to watch it---not even one episode. Fuck, it's hard for me to just turn the page on my geometry book sometimes. 

 

So, I've decided to delete those stories. If I decide to go back and remake them, I will. I'll even use the same titles---I'm quite fond of them. I've always loved a good book with a good title. But I can't have them on my profile on here and not update on them because it is too hard. 

 

I apologize to those who've bookmarked those or liked those two stories especially; I really loved the parts in them about Eren or/and Levi as children. But, it's incredibly saddening for me to not be able to update on those two at all.

 

And, to be honest, I'd rather just delete them and go back to them when I have more energy and mind-power then to just leave them abandoned and not even half-finished like some abandoned Disney theme park roller coaster.

 

So, yeah. Thank you to those who have supported my works---it is so incredibly appreciated. The comments and likes and all that other nice stuff makes it much more fun and lovely to write stories knowing that people enjoy them. And thank you to my Beta who is currently going through some tough times---you have my support and I hope you and everyone else who is involved will be able to get through it all peacefully.

 

If not, I will probably just make them chapters in this piece of work, if everything doesn't go quite to plan.

 

 

Thank you, I'm sorry, and I hope everyone reading this has a lovely day/night ahead of them and stays hydrated. 


	27. In Which Omegas Don't Need Any Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega! Eren x Omega! Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might've read a story like this, I can't remember. Just thought it'd be a cute story, might make it a chartered work later on...

When Eren had first brought up the idea of the two of them being in a _relationship_ , Levi wasn't quite sure how to respond, let alone feel. 

 

The two of them, along with probably---most likely---every Alpha and Omega had been raised saying that they would one day Mate the other dynamic. 

 

And so, to hear his best friend, Eren---who was an _Omega like him_ , if he hadn't specified that quite clearly yet---was shocking. He did feel those type of... _feelings_ , for the other male. Fuck, he's been trying to suppress those feelings almost since he met the taller brunnette. He just smelled _so nice_ , and he was _warm_ and gave the _nicest hugs_. 

 

But, again, they were both Omegas. So, he tried to tell that to Eren, saying how difficult their relationship would be---not just in a romantic way, but physical, as well. What would they do if they ended up Mating the other, and went into Heat? What if the other wasn't there---what if they weren't even able to help them through 'Hell Week' _at all_? 

 

But, the teal-eyed, stubborn brat just took it in stride, saying they'd get through it. That if they ended up falling in love and Mated, that they'd figure it all out. Together. 

 

Levi could admit (to himself) that his heart skipped a beat at that answer. 

 

And so, Levi agreed to a date. Which turned to a second one, and next thing he knew, they were coming _home_  (they lived together by then!!!) after their first year anniversary, and had sex. 

 

And it was _incredible_ , like all of the other times they had made love. Levi woke up the next day, pressed up against the darker-skinned male, feeling like he should've found the courage to ask out Eren long before the other did to him. 

 

They found a solution to their, ' _Heat Problem_ ' by Hanji. The scientist of a Beta had said that, while quite rare, some Alphas and Omegas Mated the same dynamic, and they had their own medications for ruts and heats. Their own Mating solutions to problems that would've been unanswered probably around twenty years ago, before those type of people in those relationships started to want more help and rights. 

 

Hanji had made a sort of Pheromone pad that they would wear around a week or so before their heats (which were perfectly aligned now, thank god), and by the time they had that painful but enjoyable (Eren was quite the passionate one) week, the two of them would be able to go through it without needing any Alpha. 

 

It was wonderful. And yes, while they wouldn't be able to have any children with both of their genes (at least, until Hanji starts to try to make a solution to that problem, as well), they were perfectly happy with how they were right now. 

 

Their friends and family took some time to get used to their relationship; it wasn't that common at all, and while they couldn't really blame their family/friends, they really wished that the 'special treatment' would stop. 

 

Not just them either; they'll get funny looks from people, sometimes people even going up to them to say something about how being Mated to each other wasn't 'right'. If Eren's growls and threats on their bone structures weren't enough, Levi's glare and dark pheromones joining Eren's usually had them scurrying away. 

 

Later on, most likely after having sex again (they had a lot of sex), they'd make fun of them, even saying that they get laid more, and that's why they were so butthurt about them. 

 

Levi honestly had never felt so happy before. Even with Hanji and Mike and his Mate Nanaba and his old friends Isabel and Farlan, he'd never felt so incredibly full of life. 

 

If he had the chance, he wouldn't change anything in his choices with Eren, though he would tell his past self to trust in the beautiful, utterly lively Omega. His Mate. His Love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, don't have much more battery power on my phone here, and it's pretty late (again). Suggestions are open, as always.   
> I'll probably make a second part to this, more than likely a smut chapter. Maybe I'll make one of them pregnant (or both, hoh hoh)  
> I hope you'll all find someone to be your Love, and if your asexual, then good luck to you in life, too.


	28. New Boy, Part Two

After a while, Levi had gotten used to the fact that what people had said about New York and it's inhabitants were true---it was dirty everywhere, and the people were, if not at least a little weird, were then absolutely insane.

 

Now he knew why Hanji had fit in so well. While there were crazies in Oregon, it was more of the hipster, sometimes hippy or skater boy type, rather than just the plain and simple crazy that was New Yorkers. 

 

Not that he didn't enjoy his time here. Levi was a sort of natural home-body, asocial and awkward in every sense of the terms. He could be happy living his life reading and writing, cleaning and just relaxing in the peace and quiet of his home. Though, it was a hard thing to accomplish with five other roommates, all of which was in their own way insane. 

 

Mike, Armin and Eren weren't quite as crazy as Erwin or Hanji---well, no one was as crazy as that nutjob---though they did have their weird quirks. 

 

Mike had some sort of smelling fetish, was all he could say. Armin was the type that was seemingly gentle and a pacifist through and through, though he gave off a sort of vibe that was the 'evil scientist' type. And Eren was kind of loud and sometimes just said really random things. 

 

Not that Levi was the most normal, sane person, either. Which explained why he was currently helping Eren sneak into Armin and his fiancé's, Mikasa, new home. Levi would say that this was the sort of thing you'd do when you were drunk, but he didn't drink. 

 

Eren and Levi were trying to find a way to open the window to what seemed to be a office, though trying to be quiet so not to disturb the two lovebirds. 

 

"I guess Mikasa and Armin are realizing that they need to securely lock their entry-ways?" Eren grunted as he fiddled with the window, trying to open it like he had apparently done so before. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes. "That's a thing you should know before you leave the nest, right? Or is that just a Oregon-person type of thing?" He muttered sarcastically, earning a snort from Eren, who ran his fingers through lovely brown hair before he went back to his task. 

 

"No, that's common sense... at least in America; from what I hear, Canada and Sweden are pretty peaceful."

 

"I mean Sweden is a neutral country. And you could say the same about Germany now, but that doesn't mean that most Jews are gonna be cool with that," Levi countered. 

 

Now Eren rolled his eyes. "How do you somehow make everything dark?"

 

"How do you always turn things sexual, I don't know," Levi bit back, looking at his manicured nails. They were starting to get a little long, he'd have to set up an appointment with that new salon he went to. 

 

Soon, Eren popped open the window, though they made quite the noises as they 'slipped' through and landed. 

 

They were giggling---because they were grown men---when the light came on, Mikasa barreling through the doorway with a brass lamp, opening her mouth to screech out a war-cry before she saw her adopted-brother and his friend. 

 

"Why the _hell_ are you two sneaking in here through the window? You could've rung the doorbell on the porch," Armin groaned, setting a calm hand on Mikasa's upper arm. She lowered the lamp, though she still looked disgruntled. 

 

"I need a dark navy blazer," Eren stumbled closer to Armin, knocking over books from the iron bookshelf on the wall beside him. 

 

"And you didn't use the front door because...?" Mikasa asks with an eyebrow raised, drawing out the last word. 

 

"We didn't want to wake you two up, or interrupt your fucking," Levi joined the conversation from where he kneeled on the floor, still recovering from all of the exercise. 

 

Armin got a very serious expression on his face, grabbing onto Eren's shoulder tightly, as if he were about to start to discipline him when he said, "If you ever--- _ever_ \---need a blazer, for anything, you let me know immediately. No matter the time."

 

Mikasa and Levi watched on with a weirded out interest that annoyed the two of them before the blonde and brunnette left the room for the clothing, Levi and Mikasa sitting beside each other in the office room.

 

Surprisingly, the two of them had gotten close during the time she had met him as Eren's adopted sister, and later on Armin's girlfriend turned fiancé. 

 

"So, you and Eren," she starts. She had figured out quite quickly that Levi was very much interested in Eren, though Levi wouldn't be surprised if that was a reoccurring thing to happen. 

 

"What about us?" Levi grumbles, crossing his sweater-clad arms over his chest, not realizing he was pouting, making a rather cute sight, Mikasa could admit. How Eren hadn't already confessed his, quite obvious, love to the smaller man already, she didn't know---though she was quite annoyed by their awkward flirting. 

 

"You know exactly what I mean. You know who goes around sneaking into people's houses to steal a shirt? A girlfriend," Mikasa almost growls out, glaring at Levi in the way a annoyed-with-your-bullshitting friend would. 

 

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes to look at the still-open window. "First of all, I'm not a girl. And I'm not in a relationship with Eren, either."

 

"But you wish you were," Mikasa says, more gently now, though she still wanted to beat him and Eren up. She was about to get some... again. 

 

Levi just stays quiet, wishing he was somewhere else right now. Though, when he thought about it, Eren and him _were_ really close. And, if he felt like hurting himself with all of the hope he could muster, would think that Eren had feelings for him, as well. 

 

Though, when he thought about that, all he could think about was how inadequate he was for Eren; he was just so _perfect_ and _beautiful_ , and Levi was just so... _Levi_. Besides, with his neurotic self, it didn't seem very fair to inevitably bring him down to Levi's level. 

 

Mikasa seemed to catch on to his train of thought, bringing a reluctant smaller ravenette into an embrace. "You have to realize that you two would be happy together, right? You balance each other out so well. You _both_ deserve each other, neither of you are better than the other." 

 

Levi just stays quiet, though he basks in the affectionate touch from a close friend that he cherishes. He didn't have many of those. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you for coming with me, Levi," Eren said, holding the blazer that Armin leant him, looking down at the man walking on his side. 

 

Levi just rolled his eyes, though the small smile was enough for the darker male to know that he wasn't annoyed for one reason or the other. "It's no problem; not like I'd be asleep right now, either way," he says quietly, though even with the somewhat distant cars blazing through, Eren was able to hear him, feeling an almost warm feeling in his chest. 

 

"Neither would I. Guess it's just us two mentally-unstable douches against the world, eh?" Eren jokes, folding an arm around Levi's shoulders, bringing him closer to his side. 

 

Levi just breathes out a soft laugh, music to Eren's ears, as he leaned into the touch, not really knowing if they would ever get out of this awkward sort-of-not-really-relationship. Though, if this was all that the two of them could be, then he wouldn't mind. 

 

Because as much as he would love to have the brunnette by his side all of the time, as his lover and not his friend, he'd rather they be together in whatever way they could than not being in any sort of relationship at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a kind of soft spot for the Armin/Mikasa ship


	29. Future Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a story, just a poll of sorts

Alright, I've responded in some comments (I'm so incredibly happy that I can say that, thank you for all of the support in my stories, it's insane) when I'm half-way finished with some of my large stories, I'd start making new ones.

 

I'm trying to be more organized with my work, what with how many I already have up and not wanting to put more stress on myself. But, I wanted to see what some people had to say about these ideas for stories:

 

•singer! Levi x singer! Eren

 

•model! Levi x model! Eren (possible trans-male Levi??)

 

•trans-male! Levi x Eren (more to that story than that but just out there)

 

•Alpha! Levi x Omega! Eren

 

I've got a few other ideas, but these ones just keep coming to me. Let me know what you may think about these, if they should just be little chapters on here or a multi-chapter-ed story---or some story-line idea you have, requests are always welcomed.

 

Thank you, and have a lovely day. Author-Lee-Sama out.


	30. Beautiful Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school Levi pining au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like... I wanna do a Beauty and the Beast chapter or two... But it seems like the media ruined what used to be my favorite princess movie as a child... *sighs*

When Levi was a sophomore in high school, the town he lived in was very small. If someone had a fight, you'd have heard about it by the following day it had occurred.

 

So, Levi was quite the surprised boy when there was a new family in said town, and no one seemed to have realized until the two children of that family came to his school. 

 

Hanji had pointed it out to him when they were sent to the principle's office---again, for what, he couldn't remember when he saw that face. 

 

When he turned to see the brunnette boy and the ravenette girl, he couldn't help the widening of his eyes and the tightening of his heart. Jesus _Christ_ , that boy...

 

He was an angel, surely.

 

Even with the (not very much) distance between them, Levi could tell that new guy was something to behold. He was taller than Levi, though that wasn't much of a surprise. His hair seemed to have a life of it's own, and his skin was unfairly tan despite it being one of the colder months of the year. 

 

He couldn't see the tall boy's eyes, though Levi supposed that with how small the town---the school even smaller---he'd witness the surely gorgeous body parts, eventually. Hopefully soon, among other parts of him. 

 

And that's how he spent the rest of his high school years, pining after who ended up being a popular guy, despite his supposed stubborn and kind of anger-stricken attitude. Levi didn't mind the thought of him being that type; the more attitude, the better, was what he thought. 

 

Levi was never the most mentally stable person, he could admit. He had bad social anxiety problems, and chronic depression, which would result with him having migraines and ending up in fights occasionally when people got on his bad side. 

 

It was when he got into one of his bigger fights---he won, of course, but he supposed that that wasn't very important in the school's eyes---that he was sent to the principle's office. 

 

The guy he fought was talking to the principle and school counselor first---of-fucking-course he was---when suddenly a teacher burst into the small hallway, the boy of his dreams (literally) following, a clear angry expression on his face. 

 

The teacher instantly recognized him, being Levi's math teacher. "Levi," they announced, practically pointing him out like a stereotypical anime character, "where is the principle?"

 

Levi shrugged one shoulder just to piss her off, gesturing with his sharp chin to the door opposite him. 

 

The teacher turned to see the door closed, rolling her eyes at his blatant display of disrespect. "You know that I don't exactly like this job, either."

 

"Be a prostitute, then. I hear in certain places, like churches, that they make quite the amount of bills," he answers, completely nonchalant, despite the horrid comment's words. 

 

Her face screams horror, though it looks used to his comments. She just rolls her eyes again and sighs, turning to the other male. 

 

"Go sit down, Eren. When Levi's done here, you go talk to the principle, or there'll be more consequences." 

 

She leaves, her shoes clacking loudly against the limonium floor. 

 

It's quiet for a few awkward moments, Levi absolutely refusing from looking to--- _Eren_ , his name is Eren---in case he stares at him and embarrasses the both of them. 

 

Before any of them could say a word, though, the door opens to the principle's office, the guy Levi fought and the principle following him out. 

 

The principle just looks at Levi and sighs. "I really don't want to hear what you have to say. And you," he points at Eren, now looking just plain exasperated, "I'm just done with your sh- stuff. You both head straight to the counselor's office, she'll be there in a few minutes." 

 

He goes back to his office, Levi getting up and grabbing his school bag, just deciding to go ahead and do what the older man says. The more time away from P.E., the better. 

 

He hears Eren following after him not long after, deciding to up his usual cat-walk with a little more sashay to his hips, mentally saying 'fuck it.' If Eren doesn't enjoy the sight of, what Hanji says, his absolutely scrumptious ass, then that's his own lost. 

 

He hears feet stumbling, slowing to turn around and see Eren seem to be embarrassed with himself. "You alright there, brat?" Levi calls out softly, not needing to be loud in the empty hallway. 

 

Eren's face reddens even more, though the colour is adorable on the other boy, blending in beautifully with all of the other colours that made Eren. 

 

"Ah, y-yeah, I'm fine," he says, seeming to want to punch himself in the face. 

 

Levi looks him up and down, a look of amusement and admiration surely on his face, before he shrugged his small shoulders again, turning with a flawless turn of his ankles (thank you, Hanji, for those modeling 'sessions').

 

They arrive not long after, Levi sitting down in the 'waiting chairs,' crossing one skinny leg over the other. He looks up to see Eren staring at him, looking him up and down. 

 

"Like what you see, eh?" He drawls, sarcasm clear in his voice, though he wouldn't oppose at all should Eren decide that he did, in fact, like the image Levi's been painting of himself. 

 

Eren meets his eyes before something akin to courage seems to fill him, the emotion flowing through his words as he answered with a thorough, "Yeah, I do." 

 

Levi raises an eyebrow, though it's more because he's impressed rather than angry or something like that. He points at the chair beside him, taking his school bag off of it to place it on his other side. "Then why don't you sit next to me and explain why, Bright Eyes."

 

He ended up learning the colour of those beautiful, ocean blue-green eyes by the end of high school.

 

They had to wait until Eren was eighteen to have sex, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always make Levi a little more relatable than I intend to...?  
> Just a little drabble to calm my overthinking mind, y'know, the usual.  
> Requests are always open


	31. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an excuse just to write some smut, so yeah *shrugs*  
> Kitsune au. It kind of turned into an a/b/o sort of deal, though it isn't said outright, so you can totally ignore that part if it makes you uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A BETA NOW!!! It's way more exciting to be one than I would've thought, I'm just so happy. You can check out my writer's work (ShipSeekingShippers) if SpideyPool is your type of thing---which is the case for me.  
> Requests are open, always. Like, I kinda need help here, please. Author-Sama can't write without a little nudge here and there

Eren and Levi had been Mates for a while, though Eren hasn't gotten the chance to breed his beloved, yet. 

 

It wasn't because they didn't want to; no, they wanted to have pups soon, but it was because Levi's body hadn't finished preparing itself for having children yet, their Mating having happened not that long ago. 

 

Though, when Eren awoke one early morning ( _like, really early, thanks Levi_ ) to find his Mate licking at his now fully erect cock, he guessed that Levi was finally ready to fully become his Mate. 

 

"Levi," he groans, voice still sleepy, though the deep timbre of it made Levi keen, his tongue dipping to lap at Eren's slit, making the brunnette arch his back and hips. 

 

"I'm ready for you, Eren," he says, voice breathy, as he crawls up Eren's body, taking one large, tan hand towards his entrance, already dripping. Eren slips in one, then two, and finally three fingers almost simultaneously, moaning at the feeling. His cock felt ready to burst at the still tight feeling of Levi surrounding parts of his body he wished were others, though he still felt that need to make sure Levi was ready. 

 

When Levi started to nip and scratch at Eren's chest and neck, though, he felt that he could go further. 

 

He sets his hands on Levi's sharp hips, looking into his lover's usually narrow eyes, now wide and almost tearing up from the momentary pleasure he got from Eren's fingers, Eren smiling up at the blushing face looking down at him. 

 

"Levi, love, are you ready?" He asks, gasping at the feeling of Levi grinding his wet entrance against his erection, Levi's high-pitched moans and whines surrounding their little home. 

 

Levi just nods his head rapidly, muttering multiple ' _yes_ 's, Eren and his panting the only other noises being heard inside of the cave. 

 

Eren brings a hand down to his dick, aiming it for Levi's hole before helping his Mate lower himself onto it, both of them gasping, Levi arching his back, fingernails scratching at Eren's abs and chest. 

 

"Eren, Eren, Ere-" he cries out softly, body spasming lightly, hips moving this way and that so much that his own smaller cock was dragging atop Eren, leaving wet trails against his skin. 

 

Eren smiles softly, bring his hand up to Levi's cheek, crooning to him, rotating his hips. "How do you feel, love?" He groans when Levi tightens around him for a few seconds, having to bite hit bottom lip to keep from cumming. 

 

"S-so good, E-Eren," he says, voice softer than usual, his voice never sounding so high pitched before. Eren's in love with the sounds Levi is making, and this is only the beginning, he thinks, as he holds onto Levi's hips to bring him up a little, still mostly inside of the smaller male. 

 

"I love you, L-Levi. I'll make--- _ah_ , _hah_ \---you fe-el so good," Eren says, helping Levi as he pounds himself onto Eren, Levi clenching and leaving wet pools of his pre-cum and the essence from his hole on Eren and their sleeping mat. 

 

Levi lowers himself to kiss Eren, biting his bottom lip and the tip of Eren's tongue before sucking on it, Eren then entering both his mouth and his bottom as they move this way and that, Eren pounding upwards into Levi's sweet spot to hear more of the noises his lover is making, to feel his body clench and quake above him. 

 

Levi slows down, his body tiring from the exertion of moving in such ways, Eren grabbing onto him as he flips them, moving his legs onto his shoulders, moving in and out quicker than before, Levi screaming as he scratches at any patch of Eren's skin he can touch. 

 

"Levi, Levi, Levi," Eren moans, smiling as he looked into Levi's glazed over eyes, never wanting this to end, though as he feels his stomach tightening more and more, he knows that this feeling will end, though that doesn't mean that this will be it, he thinks.

 

So he grabs on to Levi's own dripping member, making sure to pay attention to the foreskin and slit of it as he matches the movements of his hand to his hips meeting Levi's smaller ones. 

 

With a few more thrusts, he feels  and hears Levi cum, the tightening of his cute little bottom making Eren's dick widen at the base, strings of white cum coming out into Levi's hole, Eren thrusting lightly inside, trying to preserve the feeling. 

 

They stay in that position for a while, just breathing in as much air as they can while looking at one another. Finally, Eren moves them so that Levi is once again laying on his chest, their arms wrapped around each other. 

 

"Do you think you'll be with child?" Eren asks, still out of breath, feeling Levi rest his hand over his heart. 

 

"I hope so," he answers, lifting himself up to kiss Eren, making him feel like it was more than possible. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a one shot that was a kitsune!au that just had smut after like, the first paragraph, and that was kind of hard for me to just start writing, so sorry if this is awkward or feels forced.


	32. Clear Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimera: The Chimera was, according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to make this a multi-chapter-ed story later on in the year, once other stories have developed; which I need some help on, so requests are slightly needed... Or a Beta, I'm in need of one once again.  
> Also I think I saw a fanart that had Levi being this sort of... being, but I can't find it anywhere, so apologies for not having a link so that there is a visual for people. But just FYI, he doesn't have three heads or anything like that, just... yeah...

Eren had been in his cage for...

 

Around three years, he's guessing. Not as long as some of the other... creatures have been here, but it was still a very long time, and when people here found out, they'd all get that shocked look in their eyes and on their faces, especially if they knew how he acted. 

 

How Eren's lasted this long with the people who've kept him and the other people here who've lasted just as long or longer as him, he doesn't know, and when he thinks about knowing the reason, he gets a little queasy. Why, for whatever reason, someone would wish to capture people with abnormal body parts or an odd mentality and just cage them only to later on hurt them, Eren doesn't know the answer to that, either.

 

Again, nor does he wish to know. 

 

When word had gotten out that another new 'specimen' would arrive, to be placed next to the cage next to Eren's, he couldn't help but to feel a little glimmer of hope. Whether it was because he was so lonely and in desperate need for another being's company, or hope that maybe this person could help Eren (and hopefully the others) escape here, Eren wasn't exactly sure. Thinking the way he was, he realized for probably the fifth time that week that he doesn't know anything, really. 

 

It was around a week after the news of some new person to be placed in the... whatever they were in, that said new person had finally arrived. 

 

With Eren's line of sight given to him, he wasn't able to see what the 'newbie' looked like, but with the gasps he heard as the captor's and their captured passed each 'monster', his guesses for what the person only broadened. 

 

Finally, the security men came to the cage beside his, opening the top of the five foot high silver cage (a lot of the 'monsters' here were allergic to it, or had some sort of negative reaction to it), literally just dropping the new guy inside of it. 

 

They fell in a heap of limbs and blood, only a small moan of pain being emitted from the... whatever they were. Eren wasn't exactly sure. He saw a cat's tail, mermaid ears (they've had two in the time he spent in this place), and black and white stripes all over whatever body parts he could see. 

 

Eren felt the absolute need to help this person, no matter whatever type of creature they were. It was that instinctual feeling of seeing someone in pain and need of help that almost made him jump, but remembering that the two of them were in the same type of cages, and he had quite the reaction to silver, despite being side of a cage made of it nearly twenty-four/seven. 

 

Looking around, Eren sees others looking at the creature beside of him, then turn away, either in guilt or boredom. No matter how many years he's been in this cage, in this building, Eren hasn't lost his sense of himself, of the values his mother had given him, telling him to never turn his back on another person, their kind or not. 

 

So, he scoots ever so slightly closer, resting the side of his face against one of the poles of the cage, eyes roaming over the creature beside of him, wondering what had happened to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the way it did because, like I said above, I want to make this a story eventually, and I consider this a prologue of sorts.   
> Hope you enjoyed, requests are open and always read.


	33. Pink is 4 Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Eren's birthday, bitches! ((God I fucking love him, like, none of you know just how much my love for him is))  
> It may be late for some readers, but I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless. And go check out fanartists work on Twitter and Pixiv, plenty of them have done an art work or two for today, and it's all so lovely.  
> SLIGHT TW; a few derogatory terms used for transgenders and homosexuals, y'know, all of those fun, fun, FUN words. It adds to the story, I'm sorry.

Eren had met Levi back in community college, surprisingly when a Gay Pride march was being held. 

 

While Levi was as gay as they came---what with the tight, black jeans, cat-eye eyeliner and lip products---it was still kind of... odd, he guesses, to see the shorter male in that sort of environment. 

 

Not that Levi didn't think that Gay Pride rallies were something to be abolished or something equally disgusting like that; no, Eren wouldn't have wasted his time trying to get to know him later on if he were like that in the least. 

 

No, Levi was just incredibly socially awkward and pretty shy, though he wouldn't admit to the last one. He was pretty rude and standoffish at first, but that's only because he wasn't sure how to respond or proceed with conversations. He didn't like people enough to try, either way, though. 

 

All the more surprising that he even turned to talk to Eren when said brunnette tried to speak to him, even going so far as to give him his number to appease the taller male. Eren had been so happy that he had achieved what others had failed to do that he screamed into his pillow for three minutes, squealing and flailing in his bed for what felt like days on end. 

 

When they started to date, Eren honestly didn't think that it'd last. Levi was way out of his league, what with how smart and beautiful and funny he was (Eren thought he was, at least). What did Eren have to contribute to the relationship that Levi already hadn't? 

 

So, he told so to the male he was quickly falling for. It was harder to try and not to, rather than just letting the feelings wash over him and overtake him. Levi was just so wonderful and understanding; he didn't barf or run away or call him a tranny when Eren had told him he had only recently got his appointment for his bottom surgery, which would happen in around four months. 

 

It had taken him years to save up, with T-shots and therapy and bills on top of that, he wouldn't let this man before him put him down for who he was, soon outside _and_ inside. 

 

But, Levi just made him feel like a happy schoolgirl in an anime all over again when he just shrugged and said, ' _Do you want me to come with you for when it happens?_ '

 

Dear God, he could've married the bastard right then and there. 

 

When the day came for his surgery, Levi sat with him both before and after, taking the whole damned week off of work and school to spend time with Eren as support. Each day he came in, he'd bring something new to the brunnette, whether a potted plant ' _Why would I get you dying flowers when you could continue to grow them?_ ', or a plushie he had thought Eren would like on _Etsy_ , or a cute sweater that he still had, twenty years later---still a pretty, pastel pink with it's confession of love still stitched in cursive on the front. 

 

A few weeks later, when Eren had felt back to his usual self---a _few differences_ , but about the same... and happier, as well---he and Levi finally went on another date. Levi was two grades ahead of the college sophomore, so he was to graduate and become an editor, like he'd dreamed for most of his life. He had said that he wanted to be a writer, though it was hard for him to transfer his thoughts onto paper, it seemed. 

 

They had quite the few things to celebrate: Eren's recent surgery complete, Eren now a fully-fledged male adult. Levi graduating soon. Their first year anniversary. They've been happy for around a full year, and it was almost hard to believe. 

 

Eren was used to douche bags calling him ' _tranny_ ' or ' _faggot_ '. Hell, when people _don't_ call him that sometimes he gets a little weirded out, sadly. 

 

But, he's never been called any of those things in Levi's presence; no matter the size or will of one of those douche bags, one look at Levi's glare always scared them away. 

 

Not this time, it seemed---or maybe they just couldn't see him, he was cuddling into Eren's side, practically melting into him and his pastel, feminine clothing. Just because he's wanted a dick of his own since he could remember didn't mean that he couldn't stand wearing a dress. 

 

The man had the _fucking nerve_ (what did they think when they saw him, Eren couldn't help but to think. What made them feel the _absolute need_ to go up to him and others like him and just start spouting shit?) to go up to the couple, starting off by saying something like (Eren tried not to pay too much attention to people like him),

 

"You're not allowed here."

 

"God doesn't approve of trannies like you; you'll burn in hell with Hitler."

 

"You and your little cocksucker right there will fall into Satan's hands, and burn for eternity."

 

Eren could understand why Levi was agnostic, at the very least; mostly during good days, did the ravenette think that maybe there could be an all-powerful being, though he tended to hope that he wasn't in fact an all-powerful douche bag that would let horrible things happen. 

 

Levi was like the way he was because of people like the man still ranting to them. Though, really, no one was getting up to say anything to him; everyone was either too shocked to or was so done with these sorts of things that they didn't even bat an eye to the man. Honestly, Eren didn't feel like yelling at him either; he's been doing so for years and years, he thought he deserved a little break. 

 

Levi didn't seem to think so, though; he wasn't a very violent man, saying that he had better things to do and be more productive than to lay a hand or shoe on some trash of the earth, but obviously he's had enough. 

 

He stood up abruptly from Eren's side, one hand laying on the table between him and the man---who now looked like he might've shit his pants---and his other right in front of the man's hand, and their unused knives. 

 

Levi started to whisper harshly into the man's face, and despite the venomous tone he used, Eren was unable to hear what exactly he said. It kind of added to the badass, protective boyfriend air he had around him. It made Eren swoon, for sure, Levi protecting him. He'd thank the other man, surely, later on. 

 

Finally, Levi backed away, and with a rather graceful flip of the wrist, the other man ran away---literally, it made quite the hilarious sight.

 

Levi sat back next down to Eren, curling around him like a cat that felt the need to cuddle their owner, arms around his middle and waist while his face pressed into Eren's powder blue jacket that he had bought him the week before, his make-up be damned. 

 

Eren stroked his hair as he cooed to him, smiling the whole time. How had he ever gotten so lucky as to have Levi be his?

 

Eren brought his left hand up, looking at the ring on his finger in the early morning light. What a coincidence, that both he and Levi would propose on the same night. Only Eren had a harder time saving up for the ring, but it was worth it, seeing Levi tear up as he brought out the box holding Eren's ring in it, hugging the ever loving shit out of the taller male. 

 

It was a simple white gold ring, with his birthstone in it, similar to Levi's own (with his birthstone in it). He would reach his other hand to touch the gemstone, but Levi was currently sprawled all over him, right arm included. Eren didn't mind, though. 

 

He'd deal with pins and needles in his muscles every damn minute if it meant Levi would never leave him. 

 

The day of their wedding, Levi and he both wore veils, Levi's longer because of his suit jacket's coattails being longer than Eren's regular suit jacket---with the exception of a very, very pale blue lace over it. 

 

He never really thought Levi could ever look more beautiful than he did, standing opposite him, holding his larger hands in his pale, smooth ones, obviously trying not to cry, lest his usual eyeliner (more thin than usual) get smudged and shit (his words). 

 

Eren wouldn't have minded that, though. Levi crying made him all the more human, more beautiful. 

 

When they got their first house, it was mostly just to appease Eren's parents and Levi's uncle, all of whom thought that a newly-wedded couple should have a house instead of an upscale apartment. They wouldn't have listened had they not brought children into the subject. 

 

They hadn't talked a lot about children. They both assumed that one day they'd father little monsters (Levi had a beautiful way with words, no wonder he was an editor), but they didn't really think it was in their immediate future. Besides, adoption took a long time. They'd rather wait a little while before they brought children into their little (actually pretty big) home. 

 

They got a dog, though. Eren named her Umaru-Chan, him being the weeaboo he was (God-fucking-damnit, Levi). Levi didn't mind, though---he had liked that anime, so he hadn't protested like he did when Eren suggested 'Kuro'. 

 

Umaru---or Uma, for short (Levi loved Uma Thurman, surprisingly)---was a good dog, a German Shepherd/Husky mix. She was a lovely dog, in appearance and attitude. She has taken quite the liking to Levi, actually, when he started to give her table scraps, though Eren was obviously her favorite. 

 

Eren's parents visited at least twice a month, to appease Carla's need to see her only son. They didn't see much of Mikasa, what with her living in Seoul, South Korea for her job as an English translator. She made good money, and she was happy, which was all that mattered. They didn't really need to worry about her being safe; both she and Eren took plenty of MMA defense classes growing up. 

 

Carla absolutely loved Levi, saying often that he had made Eren the man he is today, which never failed to get Eren misty-eyed. He was so lucky to have a family who supported him, a husband (fucking _husband_ ) who loved him more than anything. 

 

Eren got a degree in child therapy, mostly in young people around the age of ten-seventeen who were struggling in some way and were a part of the LGBTQ+ spectrum. It brought him to tears some days, though he was happy overall, knowing that he was helping people. 

 

Levi was proud of him, too, and his family. 

 

He was so lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sweater Levi gave Eren ((so cute, my god)):  
> https://www.shopstyle.com/browse?fts=pastel+pink+sweaters  
> Here's his blue jacket:  
> http://reikian.com/gallery/powder-blue-coat.html  
> And this fan art: (https://mobile.twitter.com/kosi_n5/status/838518227328126976/photo/1) had inspired this storyline, but I hadn't had a clue as to what to write, really, but I'm glad to have done something with it now. Check the rest of @kosi_n5  
> Here's Eren's ring:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/444941638157277017/  
> And here's Levi's ring:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/339599628135930364/


	34. Knotted, Mated, and Bred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently read 'Bruises and Bitemarks' by oblivions172, and I've been in love with it since like, the first chapter. It's Sterek ((Stiles/Derek from the American t.v. show 'Teen Wolf')), and as of right now it's unfinished.  
> One chapter ((I think 17?)) focused on one of the side character's own little romantic adventure, and it gave me the inspiration to write this chapter, so I hope you like this.  
> I may make this into it's own story, like all of the other chapters in this, so that's why it isn't very long.

Hanji drove Levi to the closest heat clinic they could reach, Levi writhing about in the backseat of their Honda Passport. Levi was a rather late bloomer, much to his chagrin and slight happiness. 

 

But when heats hit him, as of right now the tenth time, he _really_ wished that he had came out as an Omega later. 

 

Hanji was cooing to him from the driver's seat, sending out a Beta's calming scent, but all it really did was make his inner Omega cry out for their Mate, an Alpha male if they were being picky. 

 

Levi was a virgin Omega at the age of twenty-two, who's never so much as hugged someone other than Hanji, so to say that heats were difficult for him were understatements, to say the least. He's only presented just this year, and with suppressants being so goddamned fucking _expensive_ and Levi still paying off his college debts, he had to deal with them every month for a week, having to find a second part-time job to make end's meet, despite Hanji telling him near constantly that they were more than happy to help with money. 

 

But that would hurt his Omega pride, and he just plain and simple hated to rely on people. Whether it was something to deal with his independence being on the line or a matter of pride or his rebellious tendencies, no one (not even Levi) knew. 

 

The drive to the heat clinic seemed to take an eternity, each gut wrenching wave of cramps in his stomach, groin and ass making him want to cry at times. They were always so painful for the Omega, and not having someone to at least be there as support made it all the more painful and difficult. He had considered imprinting on Hanji, so that their presence would at least quell the harshness of his heat, but again, he didn't want anyone's help. 

 

He really needed to something about his stubbornness, he decided, when a rather scream-worthy cramp hit him, slick leaking out of him like water from a faucet, it felt like. 

 

Hanji was calling out to him, calm and almost soothingly, and that kind of scared him, what with the Beta usually loud and fucking crazy. He felt their arms wrap around him, and had it been anyone else he would've screamed and kicked at them, but even his best friend's scent couldn't help him in this situation. 

 

Being carried inside, whimpering quietly into their chest when a wave of pain hit him too soon after the last one, he smells the rather nice scent of cleaning chemicals and cotton, the only cloth that an Omega (or an Alpha during rut) could wear before their heat really hit them during the week long process of their body begging to be Knotted, Mated and bred. 

 

He hears the sound and smells the scent of another Beta, someone foreign and it makes his inner Omega worry. Though Betas couldn't really get influenced by an Omega's heat scent, that didn't mean that they didn't feel arousal, and some Betas found the sight of Omegas writhing about and crying out rather... _attractive_ , for lack of a better word.

 

Though, Levi knew he had nothing to worry about. Heat clinics were the safest place to be during a heat. Every single worker was background checked like a motherfucker, and there was security cameras in every single room and corner, even the supply closets. These places didn't take their chances, and every single person on demand was trained for every type of situation. 

 

Levi could feel his heart start to slow down, feeling his bouts of panic leave his body as a new scent filled his senses, an Alpha's scent. 

 

 _Fuuuuuck_ , was all he could really coherently think. Because, well, _fuck_. Like, _Jesus Christ_ , did this guy bathe in flowers and rain and... oatmeal? God, he smelled like _home_. 

 

He keened, clawing at Hanji's chest, eyes watering along with his mouth, looking into their brown eyes behind their seriously shitty glass's lenses. They looked like a fucking mom looking down at their sick-with-the-flu-pup. "It's alright, Levi. You'll be fine here. Do you want to meet Eren?" They ask, tilting their head, making their pony tail and glasses slide to the side. 

 

He feels his heart skip a beat, his eyebrows furrowing in question. Was that his name, the Alpha he's yet to see, what with his face practically being shoved into his friend's chest. It was a lovely name, in his opinion. All he could hope was that the Alpha was a wonderful as his scent and name. 

 

He motions for Hanji to let him stand, the cramps subsiding for a little while. Levi knew he had only around an hour, at the most, until they came back and the need for a Knot inside of him would come back. 

 

The Beta helps him stand, his body practically attached at the skin to his best friend's own. He lifts his head, a hand coming to bring his black fringe out from his eyesight, the thought of a trim coming to mind, it leaving as quick as it came when his eyes landed on the Alpha only a few meters away. 

 

And _holy shit_ , he felt like the luckiest son of a bitch. He wasn't going to ask for someone to fuck him---call him a romantic, but he only wanted someone he would Mate to ever do _that_ to him---but the cuddle sessions he was going to request now sounds _way better_ than he originally thought so. 

 

The Alpha--- _Eren_ , Levi remembers---smiles gently, full lips stretching into something that reminds Levi of sunshine and warmth. 

 

"You're Levi?" He asks, and Levi felt the need to say ' _I'll be whoever you want me to be_ ,' but he kept that remark in, knowing that with the sarcasm in it would also hold some truth. 

 

He nods, and even that movement fills his body with fatigue. Eren's expression somehow gets softer, and he looks to Hanji at his side before looking back to Levi. 

 

"What ever you want and makes you comfortable I'll do, I'm here to help you, Levi. If you will, Hanji, may you sign some papers so that we have a record of this?" Eren asks, Hanji nodding before walking with Levi still in their arms to the counter. 

 

The other Beta makes a noise similar to a harrumph. "Y'know, Eren is our best provider. His father met Eren's mother here, and now they're Mated. I think Eren would've been fired and inprosoned by now if he did anything ' _suspicious_ '," the Beta mumbled, looking offended on the Alpha's part. 

 

Eren just takes it in stride, though, shaking his head while waving a _wondrous_ looking hand, and fucking shit did Levi _seriously_ have a hand fetish? "It's fine, they're just protective of him, I understand. I'd be the same with Armin, if he were an Omega," he says, and Levi feels a rush of jealousy and possessiveness he's never felt before, wanting to know who this _Armin_ person was.

 

"Please, Armin would kill you. Erwin wouldn't mind, probably, but I think he'd rather protect his own Mate," the Beta replies, smiling in a way that makes Levi wonder if they knew what Levi felt a moment before. 

 

Finally, Hanji finishes with the paperwork, looking down at Levi, placing both of their hands on his narrow shoulders. "I'm just a call away, Levi," they say, looking him so deep in the eyes that Levi wants to look away, feeling more creeped out than supported. 

 

"I get it, you love me," he grumbles, annoyance and fondness in his tone. His frown turns into a pout when they laugh, the two friends looking to Hanji. 

 

"I don't suppose I have to voice that if you hurt my son I'll feed you your own balls after I cut them and a few other things off, right?" Hanji asks.

 

Levi rolls his eyes. "You just did; and I'm not your son, fucking weirdo," he says, not looking away from the Alpha an arm's space away from him. 

 

Eren smiles, "You don't. I'll take care of him, and will respect his wishes, whatever they may be." 

 

"Alright then. Levi," they turn back to him, their usual smile now back on their face, filling Levi with dread, kind of wishing the calm and normal version of Hanji that could get away with being a member of society, "don't be so afraid of a Knotting, if you want it. It's totally natural, you won't be able to imagine how much you could cum from a Knot just tugging around your ri-"

 

"Take me away, please," Levi says, eyes wide as he looks to Eren, arms up in the universal sign of 'pick me up'.

 

Eren laughs softly as he bends down to pick Levi up, Levi immediately moving his face into the Alpha's scent gland. 

 

He smelled more than just home to Levi. 

 

He smelled like _Mate_. 


	35. Hearts and Livers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this a demon-Levi and make Eren some sort of intricate, super creepy/interesting as fuck mythical creature, but I ended up making Eren an 'Aswang,' and Levi a 'Baku'.  
> An Aswang (or Asuwang) is a shapeshifting monster in Filipino folklore usually possessing a combination of the traits of either a vampire, a ghoul, a warlock/witch, or different species of werebeast, or even all of them together.  
> The baku, otherwise known as the ‘dream eater’, is a mythological being or spirit in Chinese and Japanese folklore which is said to devour nightmares. The baku cannot be summoned without caution, however, as ancient legends say that if the baku is not satisfied after consuming the nightmare, he may also devour one’s hopes and dreams.  
> Tales of the baku devouring nightmares originated in Chinese folklore, and later appeared in Japanese folklore between the 14 th and 15 th centuries, in what was known as the Muromachi period. While the baku is a spiritual being, it has a well-defined appearance. It takes on the form of a chimera – a mythological beast comprised of a variety of parts from other animals. The baku is typically depicted with a bear’s body, an elephant’s nose, a tiger’s feet, an oxen tail, and rhinoceros eyes. According to legend, the baku was created by the spare pieces that were left over when the gods finished creating all other animals.  
> I plan to use the chimera part of the creature for another story, a past chapter on here. Hope you enjoy!

Eren could live a somewhat normal life, amongst the humans, so long as no one looked into his eyes. 

 

Because of the... hindrance for him, and horror to someone if they were to take a peek into his own orbs, he always made sure his eyes were covered. Because of the time they were currently in, the only way for Eren to do so was to cover his eyes with a cloth. 

 

Once, he thought that maybe he could just place two eyepatches on at once, but that was just another annoyance, and he's been around long enough to know that he just wanted to live peacefully amongst the beings that he found so interesting; so... lovely, in some instances, and so vile in others.

 

The emotions the human race instilled into him sometimes made him want to cry some days, to laugh others, mostly find a way to get rid of the headache they caused. 

 

At night it was easier, what with him changing back into his full form of a bird, though the bottom half of his body was a bothersome thing to deal with later, after he would return from wherever he had flown to. 

 

It was when a full moon was about was when his life became more difficult. 

 

Where other creatures of his own race were only shy and introverted during the day in their human form, Eren remained that way non-stop. He couldn't help it, he wasn't used to contact with others. 

 

He hated to eat the creatures he watched, the fact that some of his kind (just about everyone, to be honest) ate the unborn right from the womb or killed people randomly just to eat two parts of them... It disturbed him. 

 

It never quite hit him, just how alone and different he was to others until he met Levi, though. 

 

Living in Eurasia, he's met a lot of people (humans) of mixed race, and they were quite beautiful. They all were, too much for him to harm in some way. Eren didn't even like eating animal meat. 

 

But, when he saw Levi, he could easily say that he was the most gorgeous human he's seen yet. 

 

Though, there was something different about him. Almost all supernatural creatures were able to detect another creature of such when one was near, sometimes even across the world or in the 'afterlife,' as some humans called it. 

 

At first, Eren only watched Levi from afar, his shyness and thinking that he wouldn't want to speak to some boy with a cloth over his eyes constantly would only be bothersome to the lovely male. 

 

But, he was just so... sad looking. Looking at him through the cloth he could see through made Eren rather depressed, at moments. He was so lonesome looking, his entire demeanor screaming for company and warmth. 

 

Eren couldn't help but to think that _he_ could comfort the man. 

 

Of course, it was the other man who came up to him first, though it was still rather surprising that Eren had engaged in conversation with him. 

 

He still had that inkling that something was off about him, though. He _seemed_ normal enough, though, amongst the other humans---just more depressed than most. 

 

"Excuse me, Sir," he had heard him approach the table he was sitting at, though Eren kept his eyes downwards, hands trailing the Braille-written book, acting as if he were blind, since seeing a supposedly blind man reading a normal novel would be rather odd to witness. 

 

He looked towards his voice, trying to win an award practically, with his acting skills. "Yes?" He answered, voice soft spoken like usual. 

 

The man seemed to need to take a moment, his narrow, stormy eyes widening more than it seemed possible for their size. "Ah, um," he stuttered, and it was honestly so adorable to witness and hear, Eren not able to hide the affectionate smile or the creeping blush on his dark skin. 

 

"Yes, Sir?" He asks again. 

 

The man shakes his head slightly, black hair swishing from the movement, looking like a painting had crawled out from the canvas. "Ah, I apologize for disturbing you, but you wouldn't happen to be known as ' _Asuwang_ '?"

 

Where they were currently, the language spoken mostly didn't have that word in it. The language wasn't spoken very often; he's only heard it spoken here maybe twice. 

 

But the name is quite obvious, as to what it means. Eren knows know why this man had seemed different to others, and while he seemed strange or just plain different to humans, Eren knew that he was an obvious candidate for creatures such as Levi and himself to see that he was of the Aswang beings. 

 

Didn't explain what Levi was, though. 

 

"Why don't you sit down, Sir, and we can speak more," he offers, waving to the chair opposite him, another smile on his face, though the one that had fallen moments ago wasn't as sweet and endearing as the new, anxious one. 

 

The man follows his wishes, sitting down far more elegantly than a normal human being would. When Eren pays more attention, he can see just how different this man is to the common man. 

 

"What is your name?" Eren asks, one hand cupping his chin, a calm expression now on his features, though if this man is something other than human there is a chance that he could hear the rapid beating of his heart. 

 

"Levi, in this form, though I rather  like that more than what others call me," he says nonchalantly, though what they were speaking was rather scary, if Eren was being honest with himself. 

 

"It's a lovely name, Levi. I don't blame you for liking it so much," Eren says quietly, moving his unoccupied hand to close his book, taking a moment to memorize the page number at the corner of the page. It was pretty good. 

 

As an afterthought, he adds, "I'm Eren; and ' _Asuwang_ ,' in some places. What is your other name, Levi?" 

 

Really, all Eren wants to know is that if there was a chance that he or the humans here would be in danger with him around. 

 

"' _Baku,_ '" Levi says, eyes never leaving Eren's cloth, looking to where his eyes would show if he were to lower the coloured cloth. "You have quite the lovely pair of eyes, Eren. It's a shame you have to hide them like you are."

 

Eren tries to rack his brain for more information about Bakus as he fights off a blush from the compliment. "People don't like the sight of blood-shot eyes and their reflection being upside down when they look into them, I've learned."

 

Levi smirks ever so softly, huffing out a laugh. "Shame, though. I've never seen someone's eyes that shade of green or blue before. Technically gold, too." 

 

"What exactly is the point of this, Levi?" Eren asks, his heart unable to take this. If Levi was hear to flirt with him, Eren wouldn't really say no, but the anxiety creeping up his throat was nauseating. 

 

Levi sighs, looking down to his clenched, pale white hands. "It's been so long since I've met someone like... _us_ ," he waves a hand between the two of them, somehow the act of flicking his wrist looking more graceful than anything Eren's seen before. 

 

"And, when I saw you, for who you _really are_ , I couldn't help but get excited. I'm sorry if I'm troubling you, though; my kind tends to do that," he manages to slide in the self-deprecating joke, and Eren isn't quite sure whether he should laugh and smile at it or not. 

 

"You're not," Eren starts, looking to his own hands, now lowered to the table as well. "I'm just... not used to _anyone_ talking to me."

 

"I wonder why," Levi mutters, sounding like he was talking to himself, "You're fucking gorgeous as fuck." 

 

Eren blushes like never before, sputtering. 

 

Levi smiles, more gentle and fond than before. "I can fix that, despite what my kind is supposed to do; make you less lonely, too," he offers. And how is Eren supposed to say no to that face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Aswang information:  
> http://www.read-legends-and-myths.com/aswang.html  
> More Baku information:  
> http://www.ancient-origins.net/myths-legends-asia/baku-legend-dream-eater-002383  
> If something isn't right, I apologize, I'm only getting my information from the links above; I just have an almost insane fascination with mythical stories and creatures...


	36. Phantom of My Heart, Scene Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked this au, but I couldn't really think of what I wanted to happen next. So, like I usually roll, I just said (mentally, my mum would beat my ass, pregnant or not) 'fuck it.'  
> I hope someone likes this... Yeah...

While Levi couldn't really figure anything out, with the limited research resources (the closest library and mortuary were a town away) and trying to not be obvious about his quest of sorts. 

 

He mostly just went down to the basement like he usually did, and sat on the chair before the vanity, where he had first found that picture and felt the warm breeze. Somehow whenever he came down here, it didn't feel cold and dark, but warm and alight, as if whoever this room had been occupied by was a wonderful person, had been kind and overall sweet. 

 

It just made him want to know whoever was in the picture. 

 

Levi sighed through his nose heavily, feeling a sort of tightening in his chest. When they had first started to happen, he had become really scared of the pain, wondering if it was some sort of disease or something he had contracted. 

 

One trip to the doctor's office (his---only---friend, who had promised secrecy) let him know that it was just anxiety. 

 

Somehow that didn't make him feel much better. 

 

Turning the page of his book, he feels that sudden, but expected, draft of wind reaching his upper body. It didn't scare him anymore, more just surprised him pleasantly. He felt like it, if the man he was searching for was some sort of disembodied being, was trying to get a reaction of some sort out of Levi. 

 

He didn't mind; he's had worse things happen to him, despite his upbringing. 

 

Needless to say, whether or not it bothered him, he always looked up, kind of expecting and hoping (more than he would wish to admit) to see _something_ , or _someone_. 

 

This time, when he looked into the mirror, he did. 

 

There, behind him, behind the room divider, was the end of an open door, just the slightest bit of cold wind and light flowing out of the opening. 

 

Levi just sat there in shock, not being able to do anything but sit there, half-turned, and stare with wide eyes. When he was able to get his composure back, he shook his head slightly---as to not ruin his rather perfectly combed hair---and did what he could to make sure that he was fully awake. 

 

Pinched forearm? Check, awake. Blink rapidly for a few seconds? Check, awake. Move his feet about, making just the slightest of noises? Check, and look-ey there, his brand new shoes have now been worn in, despite owning them for not even a full day. Great going, Levi. 

 

Finally done with his internal monologue, he gets up slowly, keeping his favorite book---and the picture, tucked inside like a bookmark---close to his chest and white, soft cravat. He slowly walks to the door, and he takes a moment to think of how stupid he must be, to go to the mysterious door inside the mysterious basement no one even knows is there, even knows that Levi is inside of it. 

 

The door that leads to who knows where. 

 

He takes the next three steps to it just as slowly, only with more self-hatred. 

 

When he's barely a meter away from the opening, he tries to look through it into the dark passageway, feeling all the more cold unlike he was just a few minutes ago. There seems to be nothing, but at the end of the... cave wall, it looks like, a tunnel of sorts, there's a light. And like the saying goes, he's filled with that horrible hope he both hates and wishes he felt more of. 

 

He grabs the golden doorknob, feeling the need to turn it like one would to open a door, but he knows he doesn't. He doesn't know why he needs to somehow prove that the door and passage that is _right in front of him_ is real, but he supposed anyone in this sort of situation would want to. 

 

Actually, most anyone else would run away screaming when they first felt that breeze like he had, though maybe Levi is mentally unhinged, or more stupid than he originally thought he was. 

 

He pulls the door open, not able to take his eyes away from the passageway, when he gets the feeling that he should lock the door to the room he's still in, so as to make sure only he could go into the... whatever he was just a moment before. 

 

Its an almost unnatural feeling of possessiveness, something he's never really felt. Sure, he didn't like it when people touched him or what belonged to his person, but he never felt it to this _degree_. It was weird to say the least, just like this whole situation. 

 

He slowly backs away from the open door, making sure to keep his eyes peeled on it as he reaches blindly behind him to grab the chair he had sat on before, feeling for the top before walking over to the door to the dressing room, bringing it underneath the doorknob, and then making sure it was secure. 

 

In the blink of an eye, the door to the cold and somehow both dark and light passageway is gone, now just a wall behind the Chinese imported room divider. 

 

He feels the air rush out of his lungs, his chest compressing again, although this time it was out of sadness, absolute anguish, and more self-hatred than usual. How could he let that stupid feeling of possessiveness make that door go away. 

 

Feeling how Alice might've had she not been able to become short once again to go through that first door in the hallway after falling through the rabbit hole, he falls onto his knees, wanting to cry and scream and just make an absolute mess of himself and the room around him. 

 

He feels tears fall down his pale cheeks, his hands gripping the corners of his book tight, and had it been a paperback, the cover would've crumpled under the abuse. 

 

Again, he feels that breeze, warm and full of _emotion_ , somehow. And it makes him cry harder, his chest and throat tight from it. How, _how_ could he have let that chance at _whatever slip away?_

 

Its when he feels pressure on his shoulder, warm and like a hand, that he feels better. Without thinking, he presses his wet and warm with the blush he hated whenever he cried onto the body part. 

 

And when the realization slips into his mind, he feels the body behind him hold him up as he blacks out, still feeling that warmth through it all.


	37. Full Moons and Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fucking Vampire!Levi/ Werewolf!Eren au  
> ((What the fuck am I even complaining about I love these like a mother does her child...))  
> Anyways, the writer I Beta on here (ShipSeekingShippers) they are probably just now updating on their Deadpool/Spider-Man story 'Limerance,' so go ahead and check it out---I know it's a good story because I edit it, bitches, don't question me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will most definitely be its own story in the future, no worries

Only being able to survive at night in the dark light of the moon above, Levi tries to have as much peace in what little time he has that he can get. 

 

Not that he's worried about dying---no, he comes from a long line of vampire-born purebloods that are the last powerful bloodline left. His family---what's left of it---could probably overtake the Council, if they wanted to, but even his rather crazy Uncle Kenny wasn't that power-hungry, though he wouldn't put it pass his Uncle. 

 

Sitting in a high tree limb on one of the big ass trees surrounding his clan's territory, he sighs, his skin drinking in the moonlight, clear and fresh, the wind whistling through the black tufts of soft hair on the top of his head. Though he had meticulously styled it to perfection only two hours ago, the natural, fresh air from so high above the ground surely gave it a more artlessly slicked back appearance. 

 

Not that he really cared about his looks, though the bags under his eyes could sometimes daunt him when he awoke every night at around seven, when the sun would start to set where they all lived in the forest of this country. His family had a sort of air around them that was both hypnotizing and scary, Levi being of no exception. 

 

He was the last of his family line, sadly. Of course, by some god's wicked sense of humor, he'd be the strongest and most handsome. 

 

He opens his eyes, the light from the sky still making his eyes hurt. It wasn't as bad as it would be should he have done this during the daytime, but light nonetheless---whether natural or artificial---brought some pain to Levi. He's never been in sunlight, unlike some vampires, those who've been turned or not, who have at one point or another. 

 

His mother, Kuchel, had tried before, just once when he was just a small child, but he had cried as the harshest of sunburns had painted his skin a crispy red, having to stay in his bathroom's claw-footed tub filled with watered down oats for five days straight. 

 

He had only been outside for three minutes, at the most. 

 

Not too far away, but enough from the territory's edge that Levi didn't need to worry much, he could hear the nearby pack of werewolves changing, the Full Moon usually when they'd all go to have some sort of 'hunt'. Dogs, the lot of 'em, is what his Uncle would say. 

 

His mother and he usually stayed away from Kenny during Full Moons, when he'd get the most violent. He wasn't that violent towards his family, but they didn't want to take that chance. He was still, despite his old age, capable of heinous acts like in his youth, especially when other Creatures were involved. Werewolves being no exception. 

 

He can feel his heart quicken at the sounds of paws hitting the ground beneath him rapidly, nearing him at an almost alarming rate, though Levi wasn't worried. He was far enough from his clan to not have to think about whether or not they'd see him and his beloved. 

 

He leans forward gracefully, without any need to try, looking down with sharp eyes to the now sitting brown wolf, the brunnette's head tilted, eyes golden in this state and Moon period. 

 

Levi cooes, his gaze and expression softening. He stands up only to drop down from the over twenty-foot high tree limb, landing in a crouch before the wolf, immediately going forward to grab ahold of him and bring him close, nuzzling into the top of his head. 

 

" _Eren_ ," he sighs, feeling his usually calm, almost dead silent heart quicken, the pounding of rushing blood loud in his ears as he moves back enough to look into Eren's eyes. 

 

"Oh, how I've missed you. Are you alright?" 

 

They hadn't told anyone about their relationship but to those closest to them, Armin and Mikasa for Eren, being his second in commands and his family, and Kuchel and Hanji for Levi. Being Alpha of his pack, Eren was worried most about their reactions, but once the two had met Levi, and by extension Hanji, they had accepted the couple. 

 

Eren's pack, though, wasn't aware of their leader's affair of sorts with the nearby vampire clan's strongest. And Levi's clan wasn't aware of their next-in-line leader was to be Mated, soon, to the ' _dog_ 's' Alpha, the strongest of most werewolves. None of them had met anyone stronger than Eren, though Levi and Eren had yet to have that fighting match that they had promised one another after they had first met. 

 

Eren shifted back into his human form, naked in the forest night, though Levi wasn't about to complain. He's never seen skin as dark and vibrant as Eren's, loving the feel and taste it had, the scent it gave off. Soon, it'd also smell of Levi, of Mate. 

 

Levi brings his pale, cold hands to Eren's warm chest, moving them languidly as he looks back up into his lover's now teal eyes. "You hadn't answered my question, love," Levi mutters, eyes flashing silver, being so near the one he loves most. 

 

Eren smiles coyly, tilting his head, brown hair moving to the side as his eyes glittered beautifully. "Kinda hard to when you don't have the correct biology."

 

Levi rolls his eyes, though the small smile lets Eren know he isn't mad. "Can you just say yes or no?"

 

"Yes, Levi," Eren says, nuzzling Levi's jawline, nipping his way to his pointed ear, "I've been okay, despite not being near you. What about you, my darling?"

 

Levi just hums in response, getting lost in the feel of Eren against him, filling his senses. 

 

"What was that, Lee? I didn't hear you correctly," Eren teases, bringing a hand to his ear, smile big and teeth still sharp. 

 

Levi just leans forward and kisses the other man's neck and collarbones. Oh, how he's missed this...

 

"I felt the same, but I'm much better now that you're here with me. It's been too long," he says quietly, stopping to take a moment and let this set in. 

 

How he just wished that they were Mated already, that their lives weren't as complicated as others made it to be. Honestly, it felt most times that others wanted to make the ravenette slit his wrists in the hope that it would, in fact, kill the man. 

 

 _Vampire_ , his mind supplies as he looks back up from Eren's chest to his still-grinning face. _So pretty..._

 

"It happens to the best of us, it seems, stress and such," Eren answers, calming pheromones flooding Levi's nose and mouth, the taste of Eren in the back of his throat and on his tongue, making something close to lust fill his mind, though he knows that they don't have much time right now. "Besides, it's only been three weeks."

 

"Three weeks away from you is quite a long time for me, Eren. I don't know about you, but I feel it in my bones when you're not there; it physically hurts," Levi says, the sound of the wind and Eren's heartbeat making the prettiest music his ears had the wonder to listen to. 

 

Eren brings his hands to Levi's cheeks, thumbs brushing against his sharp cheekbones, the bags under his moonlight-coloured eyes. "I feel the same. At times my heart will hurt if I try to _not_ think about you, but you're always on my mind." He sighs, as if unsure how to bring his thoughts out into words, and Levi's never felt so close or relatable to another person. 

 

"Don't ever think I don't love you or miss you; hell, last we saw each other, the second after we turned away I felt like crying," Eren brings his lips to every part of Levi's face. "I love you, so, _so much_."

 

And that's all Levi needs to hear, to know that everything will turn out alright for them. How could it not, when the moon is out and beautiful like the man before him who isn't scared to speak his feelings?

 

He's lucky, alright, to have Eren by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd be the type to enjoy a cheesy gay romance novel, but apparently reading about the forbidden love between two hot Amish dudes speaks to me.  
> Someone's been telling me to read Captive Prince by C.S. Pacat, but I'm not quite sure yet, so if anyone's read it, can you let me know if it's worth my time or not? It'd be appreciated greatly.  
> Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day/night ahead of you.


	38. Metallic Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien!Eren/Astronaut!Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a fic last year where Eren was like upducted by aliens and people thought Levi had killed him, and then Eren came back and all sorts of shit happened. It was really good, very sweet with just enough angst to satisfy me. I hope this is enjoyable, I might just make this into a story later on, as well.

Levi had been an astronaut---( _space explorer, surveyer, whatever_ ) _-_ \--for about five years, now. That news was surprising to a lot of people, since going out into the vast unknown that is our universe, ' _space_ ,' is rather dangerous. 

 

Not many actually survived going through training. Only half of the students and volunteers went through it all, and even then, a certain percentage was only accepted for their skills and smarts. 

 

Levi had been at the top of his class, outsmarting and being stronger than any other person to have worked and tried out for this position. It wasn't that big of a deal, in his mind, but everyone else was still, after all of this time, amazed with him. 

 

Maybe because of how much time has passed since he's been a rookie. There has rarely been a case where a 'soldier,' as they are sometimes called, has come back after their first adventure. The most anyone else has been out was three times, let alone the thirty Levi has. 

 

 _Thirty-one_ , he thinks to himself, as he prepares for another blast off. It always brought adrenaline through his veins, his very core, whenever the rocket would go from the Earth's ground to up and beyond, through its gravity and out into the vast unknown.

 

When he's almost at the point where he's supposed to survey, he puts the rocket on auto-drive, making sure he has his breathing pills in his pocket in case of an emergency. Times have really changed since he was a child, it seems. 

 

Walking to the small living area of the ship (what he calls the rocket), he sits down for a moment, the small crinkle of his spandex jumper the only noise other than the engine and his breathing. 

 

Levi was to retire soon. He was almost thirty, something to be awarded, his boss had said. Levi had declined having something done for him to that scale. All he needed was a congratulations, and a pat on the back from Hanji (who would not consent to that, they'd go far more into physical contact than that, unfortunately). 

 

He doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he hears a sort of _tink_ -ing noise from outside the ship, making him jolt straight up from the (actually uncomfortable) chair. 

 

He goes to the control-space, making sure everything is in order before he places on his full space-suit, not wanting to take any chances. He's dealt with alien life-forms, though only twice out of the, say, twenty times has he been in actual danger. 

 

He hoped that this wouldn't be the third time. He promised his mother that he'd go and see a play with her after he had returned. 

 

Walking to where his helmet lay, the lights suddenly flicker off, the engine shutting down. It makes him freeze for a mere second, though afterwards he's springing into action, running swiftly and quietly towards the control room, only to find that the security door is locked completely, two kind of blurry-looking humanoids inside of it. It seemed that they hadn't seen him yet, so he slowly backs away and lowers his body so that they couldn't see him through the window.

 

Though, if they had some sort of heat-vision like a few of the other alien life forms he's met had, then he was fucked either way. 

 

Going towards where the escape pods were, in case of an emergency such as this, he grabs his bag of little personal belongings, only having his favorite book and three pictures of the few people he cares about. It was all he brought that was personal on these trips, but he's glad to have done so. These were his prized possessions, and he'd rather die with them than to have nothing and live. 

 

He doesn't think he'd make a good Buddhist. 

 

While going back once he remembered that he needed his helmet, since he hadn't grabbed it ( _fucking rookie mistake..._ ), he feels as though eyes are watching him, making him start to tense before he calms himself. If these people have heat-vision, he doesn't want to alert them that he's aware of another person's presence. 

 

Instead, he makes sure that his oxygen pills are inside of his pocket still, and that his helmet isn't broken or damaged in any way. He doesn't have any weapons here; the only thing he has is his pocket knife, and that's in the control room. It sucked, either way, only able to cut through strawberries, at the most. He didn't even have any strawberries here. 

 

Levi turned, his breath coming up in front of his face in a foggy mist, making him take a moment to realize just how _cold_ it was inside. Then, of course, there was the... _thing_ , in front of him. 

 

Even with his foggy breath slightly clouding his already blurry vision with his prescription glasses off, he could see how much the humanoid was so... _human-like_. 

 

He was actually very beautiful---at least, Levi thought that it was a male. He had tan skin (if it was skin), chocolate brown hair. Four limbs and ten fingers and toes. Despite the Spock-like ears peeking out from the kind of crazy tufts of hair, the fact that he looked _so human_ shocked the shit out of Levi. 

 

When he came closer to Levi, for some reason Levi couldn't back away, staying rooted and compelled, it felt, to stay in his place; not one muscle moving other than his eyes. 

 

The boy, it looked like, was almost like a doe; big, _teal eyes_ , holy fuck---and a cautious expression on his lovely face. When there was---maybe---a meter left between the two, Levi could see the metallic silver freckles dotted on his cheekbones and across the bridge of his upturned nose, glinting prettily. Gold was flecked in his eyes, and if he were a human and eighteen or older, Levi would've courted him. 

 

Or would want to, he wasn't the most... _social_ person out there. 

 

When a tan arm, dotted with those freckles, reached out near Levi's face, his heart stopped for a moment. Oh _God_ , he was going to get killed by this beautiful alien, wasn't he?

 

But he just stroked his cheek, the tips of his black fringe brushing against the sun-kissed coloured fingers.

 

"Star-mate," he said, clear as a bell. And that's when it finally hit Levi that he was fucked when he heard that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be in a futuristic sort of time, so sorry if some of this made you go 'this is a real thing?' I grew up watching syfi, supernatural type of shit, so that's all I have to go on. Another apology if none of this isn't even possible and that annoys you.  
> Also I made the smallest space pun in there, so if you can spot it I'll virtually hug the shit out of you. Or something, I don't know anymore...  
> May be a future multi-chaptered story, I don't know about that, either. Maybe if more people like it...


	39. Perfect Interminglings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon-au smut-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When you write about anal sex but you need to take a shit*  
> I've only read up to volume twenty of the manga series, so if something is wrong, my apologies; I'm poor as fuck, and live with controlling parents. I don't get to splurge on myself very much.

It had been a long trek outside of the walls, though it's been a long time since taking these trips meant killing Titans or retaking the Wall. Nowadays, it was just to map out the vast expanses of the great outside world, more and more soldiers recruiting for the chance to do so.

 

It made Levi slightly pissed off, the cowards, but he'd take help from them now, even if there was no great need for anyone else than those who had survived the ' _war_ ,' as some put it. 

 

Based off of the books found in Eren's basement, this has been quite the war. 

 

Now, Levi and Eren live by the ocean. When they first found it, it was by coincidence itself, though by the look on Eren and his friend's' faces, they were more than pleased by their string of luck. 

 

It made Levi happy to wake up every morning and smell the ocean close by over Eren's normal scent, that he could wake up before the younger man and just watch him, waiting for the moment he'd wake up with him so that he could see those big, sparkling eyes. They were filled with more hope and happiness than the years before. 

 

It made Levi happy.

 

Today started out like every other day, but to say it was boring would be an outright lie. Any day with Eren was never boring. Whether they fought or they just sat next to each other in utter silence, Levi never tired of this new life of theirs. 

 

Levi washed the dishes Eren had used to make their breakfast, being the better cook out of the two of them, while Eren tended to their little farm of sorts. They had the essentials, but once when Jean had visited, he had brought them flower seeds, saying every garden needed at least one bush of flowers.

 

It was the nicest thing he had done for Levi, other than help rescue a kidnapped-Eren. Eren was more than thankful, as well, with what his friend had done; even if he was reluctant to call Jean a friend. 

 

When Eren had came in a while later, after Levi had his morning bath and tea, reading one of the many books from Eren's childhood basement, Levi couldn't look away from the pages in his lap. They were so incredibly written, yet so delicate to the touch. He felt as if should he look at it for too long it would collapse into dust before him, never being able to read the wonder-fullness that is ' _The Art of War_.'

 

Eren wasn't that big on reading, though when something caught his eye he often wouldn't stop gushing about it until he found a new thing to rave over. Coming into the house, he seemed to have realized that Levi was in his own little world, only smiling softly while shaking his head as he went into their bathroom, taking his own mid-morning bath. 

 

It wasn't until later on in the evening that Levi realized that Eren's been sitting by his side, reading his own book (about gardening, the little shit). 

 

"Fucking shit, you scared me," Levi groused softly, sighing as he shook his head lightly. 

 

" _Me?_ Scaring _you?_ " Eren teased, bringing a hand to his chest, acting as if he had just heard the most shocking thing ever---compared to other things that have happened to Eren, Levi doubts seriously that _this_ could be anything close to the other candidates. 

 

Levi rolls his eyes. "Yeah. You did. Announce your presence when you walk into a room, you fucking oaf, so I don't have a premature heart attack; that's all we need," he retorts, snuggling close to Eren. Though it was a rather warm spring this year, Levi rather enjoyed Eren's warmth more than any other kind. 

 

Eren just hums, wrapping his arms around Levi after he dropped his book to the ground, nuzzling the top of his head. "I'm sorry, love."

 

"It's alright." And that's that. Nothing more is needed to be said, though the apology wasn't needed, either; Levi was more surprised than anything else. 

 

It's awhile later, Levi still engrossed with his book, when Eren suddenly grabs Levi's ass, massaging gently at the globes. 

 

"What are you doing?" Levi asks, voice low, but it's more for the fact he hasn't spoken in a while rather than anger or arousal, though Eren could just send him a sensual look and Levi was ready for being taken. 

 

Eren bites his earlobe, not saying anything as he continues his ministrations, seeming to not have a care in the world other than to see how much he can make Levi crazy before he actually does something. Levi's too old for long foreplay sessions, too impatient---when he and Eren make love, he wants to get right at it, though his lover's touches are always more than welcome. 

 

"Are you not going to say anything, brat?" Levi continues, feeling like he needed to speak for some reason. Usually by now Eren would be whispering dirty things into his ears, and some sort of clothing would be off. 

 

Levi turns to see Eren smirking at him---fucking _smirking_ , where did his blushing, scared-to-do-too-much fifteen-year-old lover go? 

 

"I just want to go really slow with you right now; is that alright, _Levi_?" Eren mutters, the way he said his name making Levi feel weak in the knees, glad that he was lounging basically on top of Eren. 

 

Levi gulps silently, looking over Eren's beautiful features before nodding, saying an almost silent ' _yes_ ' before Eren goes back to his explorations of sorts. 

 

Bites and hickies travel over Levi's neck, collar bones, and shoulders before his shirt becomes a problem, Eren finding the solution in taking the piece of clothing off. It joins their books on the wood floor beneath them, Eren's own top following soon after, once Levi joins in on the caresses and soothing touches. 

 

Levi rather enjoys this, he thinks as Eren brings his hands close to his groin. They hadn't done ' _it_ ' slow in quite a while, both of them taking the joy out of going multiple times fast. But this, this is calming, this is lovely in all sense of the word, the definition. 

 

Soon, they're both nude, Levi sitting in Eren's lap, their cocks barely kissing the other's sensitive skin of their nether regions. They just keep kissing slowly, the glide of the other's tongue on their own keeping the pre-cum flowing, the burning in their lower stomach alight. Hands are searching for skin they've touched so many other times over the years, memorized the ways to get the other going, to comfort them, to wake them. It was amazing in its own indescribable way to know that this person that Levi's been in love with for Who-Knows how long loves him just as much, and knows both his body and his mind so clearly, so effortlessly it feels at times. 

 

Eren groans when Levi moves his hips in a slow, sensual circle, their hips and cocks touching in a way that makes the brunnette want to both chase after him and lay back and take it all in. Instead, he just grasps with both of his strong, tan hands at the pale ass moving over him, caressing the soft curves. Drinking in the sight of the older man making a show of pleasuring the two of them in a way that makes it all look so beautifully simple and unchallenging. 

 

Eren grasps for the little bottle of scented oil he had put in his pocket earlier, his fantasy from working in the garden earlier becoming a reality, much to his body and mind's pleasure. The noise of the turning lid brings Levi's attention downwards, a look of satisfaction clear on his face. He was proud of how far Eren had come from that blushing, inexperienced yet determined virgin from all those years ago. 

 

He loved him then, and as Eren brings his fingers to Levi's awaiting entrance, he knows that he loves him still, now; possibly more than he had back then. They've both been through so much, and the fact that they're still together and so happy, it sometimes makes Levi want to cry tears of joy, similar to the reflexive tears of ecstasy he gets whenever Eren penetrates him. 

 

The slow glide of fingers over and inside of him, once in a while going over that little bump that makes Levi make noises he's never known he could make before he got with Eren, makes his cock jump. The action of his body makes Eren look down from Levi's entrancing face, smiling in a sort of victorious way. 

 

"You feel good, I hope?" Eren inquires gently, yet still sounding so dominate and in power, making Levi instinctively clench against the three fingers inside of him, resulting in the rather loud gulp from Eren's throat. 

 

"Y-yeah, I do," Levi replies, huffing from the slight exertion it took to take in what Eren had asked and to respond. 

 

Eren smiles again, eyelashes fluttering prettily. How Levi ended up with such a beautiful person, who was gorgeous from the inside out, he didn't know, but was he happy with how his life turned out. 

 

"Good. I want my baby to feel only pleasure," he whispers, his breath ghosting over the skin of Levi's neck, making him bare it so that he could feel that mouth on it. 

 

While he's keeping his lips, teeth and tongue occupied with marking Levi more, he takes out his fingers from Levi's hole with a lucid ' _pop_ ,' making the two men groan. Eren brings the tips of his fingers over his dick, glossing over the skin before grabbing ahold of it completely, bringing the head to Levi's now open and pulsing hole. 

 

Pushing in softly, Levi arches his back as he gasps along with Eren, the skin of their upper bodies touching, Eren's arms wrapping around Levi's middle. 

 

Levi lets gravity bring him down more onto his lover's cock, sitting in his lap fully, Eren's heavy balls resting below the curve of Levi's ass. After a few moments to make sure the smaller man was comfortable, Eren helps him lift himself and bringing him down, making sure to keep it slow yet hard enough to make Levi go insane with his cock hitting that sensitive spot inside of him. 

 

While Levi is rather vocal, yet right now kind of quiet, the trembling of his body and the intensity of his moans and whimpers let Eren know just how this is affecting him, making his ego and heart grow three times it's size.

 

Levi's arms wrap themselves around Eren's neck and head, a small string of saliva dripping from his bright red kiss-swollen lips, mouth open in a 'O' of sexual pleasure. Oh, how many times Eren's had wet dreams of these types of situations before he had confessed his love to his then Captain and before they touched each other in this type of way. How he wished he could touch the man in the way no one else has, to make him tremble and shake the way he is now, spluttering profanities and praises and Eren's name. 

 

With how much he was leaking, Eren could guess both Levi and himself were rather close, their touches becoming more desperate in search of that moment of absolute ecstasy and pleasure found in each other because of the other. When Eren thought about it, it made his mind spin by how much Levi affected him. 

 

Bringing a hand to Levi's bouncing dick, he stroked the head and foreskin until he felt that tell-tale feeling of Levi's walls spasming, making his hips and wrist move all the more quick before Levi came with a shout of ' _Eren!_ ', Eren himself growling out Levi's name as he came with one more thrust, their breaths intermingling as they came close to kiss each other again, their lips staying together even as they separated slightly. 

 

It was perfect.


	40. 'Meow' to You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko!Levi  
> Contains heavy petting, the fun, orgasmic kind.  
> 'Nuff said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I've been in a mad-like depression because of body disphoria and from trying to find this fic (Eren/Levi, obviously) where it's a modern au but Eren and Hanji are archaeologists and they find Levi in a crystal, and he's ALIVE, and it's just so... so... *swoons*  
> DISCONTINUED  
> Anyways, hope you like this story, I guess... Yeah...

When Levi first came into this... predicament, he hadn't expected it to go out smoothly. 

 

His predicament being that Hanji (and by a reluctant extension, Moblit) had done something to him in his sleep so that when he had awoke, he had two cat-like ears and a tail at the base of his spine, just barely above his ass. 

 

How lovely. He looked like one of the prostitutes that would pinch his cheeks as a child. 

 

He's angry, no doubt---he'd be concerned for his mental health if he wasn't at what Hanji's done to him---but he feels, he doesn't know... _calm_ , about this, almost. As if he expected nothing less from one of his only friends. 

 

And he doesn't. Oh fuck, he'd be both stupid and insane to not. Anyone who so much as _hears_ about the bespectacled-brunnette knows that to be in their presence is basically making you wish to have made a will, if you hadn't already. But they aren't _bad_ , per se. 

 

They make bad decisions, no doubt---doing this to _Captain-fucking-Levi_ is a perfect example of this---but so does everyone in this world that they all live in, and Levi isn't so self-assured that he's never made a mistake in his life. 

 

But to reduce him to this, it's demeaning, in a way. What would his soldiers think, should they find him ln this predicament? Dear _god_ , what if Eren or Eyebrows-McGee were to see him. Erwin would no doubt be laughing hysterically once he would be alone, telling him to just do paperwork---which is probably worse than what's happened to him now.

 

Eren would probably find this kinky, the little shit. Speaking of which, where was Levi's brat? 

 

Right after that thought, Levi hears an almost silent yet at the same time all-encompassing _boom_ -ing noise, almost making him stumble as the wood floor beneath his bare feet rumbles from the shock. 

 

He goes to the window to see what it was, the after-shocks beneath his feet feeling all too familiar. 

 

He sees Hanji coo and scream at Eren, newly transformed, yelling to him demands then saying how amazing he was afterwards. While Levi is grateful that Hanji is better at treating Eren like an actual human being---albeit, a _different type of human_ , but human nonetheless---unlike how they had at first, Eren unknowingly complaining before that he feels like the chickens his mother had in their yard when he was young, cattle and living on spare time only. 

 

Eren follows every command that Hanji gives him, like the good, obedient boy that he is, even if they seem to be demeaning or embarrassing.

 

Levi keeps his eyes to his lover outside, only a few footsteps (in Titan-form) from their window, almost forgetting about his own problem. But when the black-furred tail moves on it's own, touching gently at his hand, he almost jumps ten meters high. 

 

He can't have any type of normal morning, can he?

 

He groans, going away from the window, realizing that someone could've, if they hadn't already, seen him as he is right now. 

 

He goes to his office, literally in the next room by his---and Eren's, though not many knew that---bedroom, sitting at his desk chair. 

 

He set to work on his paperwork. It wasn't that big of a deal to not see the Captain in the morning, sometimes having to finish up on some files that he had fallen asleep on, or needing a little more time to get ready for the day because he was especially sore, though for reasons not work-related. 

 

The only sounds heard is what's happening outside (and _Hanji_ is the human), the tip of his quill writing on the parchment before him, and dipping said feather-pen into the ink bottle when necessary. It's peaceful, almost, had it been any other type of situation, in another time and scenario. 

 

It isn't until maybe an hour later that he hears footsteps running at top speed, only being probably three people---Hanji on a rampage, Eren hurrying to get to him, or Mikasa on a rampage, though different from Hanji's. He isn't that worried about either of those three people seeing him in this state, though he wishes that thought wouldn't have ever had to pass through his head. 

 

The door opens wide, the wood slamming into the stone wall, Levi lifting his head almost bored-like. Eren is huffing, having not seen Levi's new appendages. 

 

" _Hah, hah,_ sorry, Levi; Hanji literally dragged me out of, _hah,_ bed this morning. I'm honestly surprised that you hadn't woken up from... it..." He stops, his words and huffs coming to a complete end that makes Levi worry about if Eren might've died for a moment. 

 

Great, he killed the love of his life. _Wonderful job, Levi_ ; Isabel and your mother would be _so_ proud of you.

 

He just, instead of checking on Eren's pulse like a responsible person would do, stares at Eren while walking up to him, becoming stock still, not even blinking. His tail and ears aren't moving, either, and he ponders for a moment if maybe they'd fallen off, and while that might've sounded nice, he feels a sort of wave of... sadness, almost, at the thought. 

 

Eren's eyes become less glazed over, instead now roving over Levi's figure, taking one, then two steps, until finally he is within embracing-space.

 

"Hanji?" Is all he asks, though with the sort of exasperated tone, it's more of a statement than a query. Levi can only summon a hum of affirmation, nodding slightly as to show he's not in some kind of vegetative state. 

 

Eren tends to leave him thought and brainless, at times. He almost wishes he could say he's gotten used to it. 

 

Eren brings one hand up before something snaps in his eyes, looking back to Levi's hawk-like gaze. "May I... touch them, Lee?" He asks, the nickname he's given him (though Hanji's tried it before) sounding oh so sweet coming from his full, dark pink lips. 

 

Levi just nods again.

 

Eren brings his thoughtful, teal gaze back to the black cat ears on the top corners of his head, down to the long, skinny black tail swirling languidly like cigarette smoke, then back up. His finger tips are incredibly gentle as they linger over the furry contours of their tips, flinching when one swivels at a sound coming from outside, before allowing himself to let his touches be more firm in their quest. 

 

In a way, it's like when they first made love. Eren was incredibly nervous, Levi joking the whole time that he should've been the one to feel that way instead. Eren never did anything without asking first, being hesitant and gentle as if he were handling a newborn baby. 

 

Even as sexually frustrated as he was, Levi couldn't help but to be thankful for him doing so, making his heart swell up with love and fuzziness all the more with his lover's care and affection. It made the whole experience all the more enjoyable, and even with how hard Eren went towards the end, Levi managed to keep his limping to the minimal, his soreness not as much had Eren been more reckless. 

 

He comes back to reality when Eren bends down to his direct eyeline, smiling gently, though the mischievous flare in his dilating eyes suggests that Levi wouldn't be leaving his office very soon, just like he had planned. Only he'd be staying longer than what he had thought so. 

 

The thought of alerting someone of their absence comes to mind, though with how Hanji had probably planned this out thoroughly if Levi hadn't noticed them doing something to him so as until he had awoken, he suspects Hanji and the other elites will have everything under control for today's cleaning and training day.

 

So, he relaxes and leans into the tan, soft hand holding the apple of his cheek, eyes closing and sighing softly. Eren nuzzles his nose to Levi's own, their lips ghosting over each pair's, and Levi hopes like every single time this happens that Eren feels just as much pleasure and joy and love that he feels with each passing second. 

 

With how Eren is still with him, he thinks that maybe Eren does, that he does sincerely love him like he says near every damned minute. Armin, Mikasa and Hanji sure seem to think so, so does the rest of Eren's teammates, even though the first three are the only ones who've said something to Levi himself; Mikasa of course threatening bodily harm to him should he hurt Eren in any way, though they've gained each other's respect for one another with their love for Titan-Boy.

 

Said teal-eyed beauty finally seems to get the idea that Levi's itching for a kiss, their lips meeting in a soft spell-like press, their bodies molding so as to be as close as they could physically without Eren eating him. To be honest, Levi would rather Eren eat him than any other monster, and as much as he defends his lover, Eren is one. 

 

Though, everyone is, one way or another, in this world. Hardly anyone hasn't been accused (accurately or not) of something, so to say that Eren isn't the kindest, sweetest monster Levi's had the absolute joy of meeting would be an outright lie, and Levi's never been keen to lie unless he had to. 

 

Eren brings his other hand to the back of Levi's head, folding his larger body over Levi's to dip him a little, Levi holding onto his back as if it were a lifeline. 

 

Their gasps for breath and the soft smack of lips meeting and parting are the only sounds in the room, Levi's heart beating like Eren's Titan running, fast and hard. He feels light-headed, his body tingling and warm, and if he had not experienced this from what feels like the start, he would have been worried about his health. 

 

He knows the reason for these symptoms, and he doesn't want them to ever go away. Doesn't want Eren to ever go away. 

 

The glide of Eren's hand going from his head to his back, then to his white jean-clad arse makes him hum deep from his throat, leaning into Eren's chest and the hand squeezing and massaging the soft, yet firm muscles in his lower regions, his own hands untucking Eren's shirt from his own jeans, his colder hands laving over the hard, lean muscles that he licks just for the sheer joy of it. 

 

He wants to bite them right now, suck and bite and kiss marks deep and dark into the sun-kissed skin, even if they only last for less than five minutes. He wants to leave signs that Eren is his and his alone. He's possessive and, what feels like to him, overly protective of him, and he knows how Mikasa must feel for Eren (as a sister, though) may feel close to this. 

 

Eren is successful in doing so to him, the feeling of Eren doing so right now to his neck and jawline evidence of that, though Levi's wardrobe tends to cover a vast majority of Eren's hard work, much to his chagrin. Levi will admit to himself that he does so so that Eren will just do it again, though more rough and insistent the next time around. 

 

Levi has to wrap his arms around Eren's neck to keep himself from falling when Eren's other hand joins the one for his other half of his ass, though Levi doesn't complain about it, doesn't bitch to him that doing so could've resulted in him falling because of Eren in a totally unromantic way. 

 

His legs find themselves wrapped around Eren's sharp hips, the younger man's legs walking them to Levi's desk, where he sets Levi down, starting the process of undressing him. Levi is, by now, panting and red, hands trying to find a place to rest or scour skin to feel and purr at. Even without the cat anatomy, Levi acted somewhat feline-like before all of this. 

 

Though now, he can use the excuse that he is influenced by some sort of instinct of the animal DNA residing in him at the moment, staying within him for who-knows how much longer. 

 

Eren is only able to unbutton and undo Levi's clothes, having not put on his gear, his own top-half unclothed. Levi doesn't mind, feeling better when Eren sneaks his hands down again to lower his pants and underwear, sighing and moaning softly in relief when his curved erection is out from the restricting fabrics, laying his hands over Eren's muscled back.

 

Eren brings his body over his, hands and mouth searching for skin that makes Levi shiver and whimper the most, knowing by heart alone where they are by now. It's an... amazing feeling, to say the least, that he does, that Eren knows Levi like the back of his own hand. Levi can say the same about Eren's body and mind, and the fact is that he's never felt so good as he does now. 

 

Eren's hard cock falls out, draping heavily over Levi's, making his back arch as he makes the most lewd noises when Eren grinds down almost harshly, breathing heavily as if he ran all day and night as he fingers Levi's taught nipples, biting his jutting collarbone just the way Levi likes. Even this heavy petting makes Levi feel like this is where he is meant to be, in Eren's arms, falling apart and turning inside out as Eren loves him like no other could, like no other would ever, if Levi had any say in how his life will turn out. 

 

He just ruts back up into the hips he wants to bite marks into. Gasping Eren's name like it were a prayer, his last dying request. Eren moves like water in a river, harsh at times then smooth as silk at others, Levi trying as hard as he could to reciprocate the feelings he's being gifted with so he's not just lying there and taking what's being given to him. 

 

He refuses to let Eren just take him like that, knowing Eren wouldn't like that. Eren likes sass and attitude, one of the reasons they're even in a romantic and sexual relationship right now. Eren is the type to like things rough on both ends. Levi doesn't mind whatsoever taking part in doing so.

 

It's the least he can do, not that he enjoys it more than the thought of killing those who've hurt Eren before. 

 

Eren brings his hand to their dripping and now dark red members, taking one of Levi's spasming ones in his, then making them into a hole of sorts to fuck into, both of them tightening their grips, the creaking of the wooden floor beneath them and the quite uncomfortable desk almost as loud as their moans and breaths. 

 

It's amazing, just like every single time. Levi hopes this never ends. 

 

Feeling that tightening in his stomach, that urgency in his groin, Levi wraps his legs around Eren's hips again, using them to force Eren down harder, his hands (bringing his other down) to hold onto their cocks tighter, biting Eren's lip before and after he says ' _faster_.'

 

Eren always gets this sort of animalistic glint in his eyes whenever Levi demands him of something. Eren hates being told what to do, but when Levi commands him of a task, a quest to accomplish successfully and swiftly, he turns into this sort of puppy-eyed warrior that makes Levi wish to coo at him and make him feel as special as he is. 

 

Make him feel good, secure and at home like right now when he kisses the living shit out of the little (big) shit. 

 

It's when he flicks their uncovered tips with his forefinger, his thumbs and middle fingers playing with their sensitive foreskin that Eren stutters his thrusts, biting into Levi's soft spot at his neck where his shoulder meets it that he comes, his actions making Levi's own orgasm explode his mind from the inside out, turning him into a moaning, gooey mess that is Eren-made.

 

"Maybe Hanji should roofie your tea more."

 

" _What?!_ " 


	41. A Sprirt's Beau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what time it is? Fairy-princess-Levi time, not after midnight, if you just believe.  
> Based off of Seleniax's 'En Pointe,' a great read that is based off of a lovely fan art of a fairy Levi and a tree Eren.

Levi ran as fast as his previously unused legs could carry him, breaths ragged and heavy falling into and out of his lungs. 

 

The crowned prince of the humans---the piece of shit---had ' _asked_ ' for his hand in marriage, only to say that they'd marry in three days' time, whether he liked it or not. 

 

Of course, it being Levi, he had blasted them away, flying with just a few quick flaps of his gorgeous wings. 

 

Then, again, _of course_ , a stray ragged tree branch had torn through one of his wings, twisting it painfully as well. He was basically an invalid now, wings useless now. Despite the absolutely _excruciating_ pain that was from seemingly _everywhere_ , he ran on, knowing the few but probable consequences of his actions. 

 

He didn't want to think about them, but the images his mind kept feeding him internally helped keep his feet and legs moving, not going as fast as he wished to but he was moving nonetheless. At least he _actually_  was the strongest of all fae in the forest, otherwise he'd have probably been doomed from the very start. 

 

Though, maybe that was what had brought the humans to him in the first place...

 

Finally, his legs fell, dropping like the densest of lead. His chest was heaving, head down on his bent legs as he wrapped his arms around himself, and now that he had stopped his ministrations, the pain all over his body was overwhelming him. 

 

He felt the need to cry, feeling like it could be the end for him. Humans were known to be ruthless, evil and horrible to mystical creatures and their own species, even. How Levi would survive this to tell his witch friend, Hanji, he wasn't sure, but he wished that he knew. 

 

He only had a matter of time before they came, he was sure. Just because they were human, didn't mean that they were any less strong or forceful; if anything, it was their lack of spiritual and magical powers that made them more caution-worthy. 

 

Levi had made sure to make a clear path away from them, knowing from others experiences that they weren't to be dealt with, if possible. The one time someone had made a healthy and positive relationship with a human, they were cursed by a witch, their human turning into a frog, and then they both died by the hands of the humans co-partners in their work field.

 

So yeah, that species was a no-go.

 

Levi couldn't help but feel as though this was all of his fault. If only he had kept a better track on Hanji's ingredients for their spells like he usually did, he wouldn't need to go to such drastic measures to gather their supplies. Being the strongest and most sought after witch in the lands, Hanji needed all of the help their fairy friend could give them. 

 

See, Levi wasn't a complete douche bag, and yet he still paid for something he may or may not have done. 

 

Levi sighed heavily, rocking his narrow body back on forth on his legs. Why was it always him in these types of bad situations?

 

Suddenly, he felt a beautiful, somehow reassuring breeze blow throughout the gorgeous, moon-washed forest floor. He looked up, slowly sitting up as he turned to see what he assumed was a forest spirit. 

 

A beautiful one at that, though they were known for their looks and basically illuminating voices. Though, Levi's never found one as... _alluring_ as this one is. 

 

"Are you okay?" The spirit asked, and Levi wasn't surprised that he would ask him of this. Spirits of the forest protected those who resided in their lands, and fae were known for being almost as protective as them, making the two species close. Levi was one of the---of not _the_ \---most crudest and introverted fairies, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a good person. He cared for his family and friends, his home. 

 

So, he shook his head slowly, as if in a trance. He hated lying, and doing so to a forest spirit was like doing so in a human place of worship; besides, forest spirits---spirits in general---could detect dishonestly. He wiped his cheeks when he noticed that he was, in fact, crying, a frown deepening on his pouty lips. 

 

The forest spirit neared him cautiously, as though Levi were a deer, making Levi wonder how wrecked he must look. 

 

The---oh shit, he was a tree spirit, his hair and skin was a _beautiful_ brown and tan colour---boy raised his hands, one higher over the other, eyes big and wide as he spoke in the fae's language, "May I help you, little fae?" He pondered, his voice low and absolutely _lovely_ , making Levi just want to fall into the other's arms. 

 

He nodded, saying softly, "Yes, you may." The spirit smiled beautifully, teal eyes crinkling at the sides as he sidled up next to Levi, closing his arms around him as he comforted him, whispering reassurances as Levi finally gained control over his breathing and thoughts. 

 

Surely, if this gorgeous creature was willing to comfort him, he'd be able to help assist him? 

 

He's heard of these types of situations, a forest creature of some sort of in need of help, and a spirit---forest, most of the time, depending on the location---came and helped comforted them, then when they were calm and on their steady way, they'd help whatever had made them wronged.

 

Levi turns to said male, expression wary as he spoke aloud his wonderments concerning the spirit, should he wish to help him, feeling like a doe-eyed fawn as he felt as if the whole world was on his shoulders and chest again while he waited for the spirit's answer. 

 

Only to receive another smile, somehow wider than the previous one. "Of course, if I may have the gift of knowing your name."

 

What a fucking charmer... "My name is Levi, what is yours?" He asks, and his breath is stolen out from his lungs as the tree spirit whispers, "Eren."

 

He can hear nearing footsteps and the cackling of armor, his racing heart suddenly stopping, lodged in his throat. "The humans who were chasing me are here. I was injured running from them," is all he can muster before the forest spirit--- _Eren_ \---turns to see behind them, body and arms still wrapped around his smaller body. 

 

He can practically _feel_ the immense power radiating off of the boy, his expression screaming for the men nearing them, only a few yards away from the clearing now, as if daring them to get any closer to them. It was... arousing and pleasurable in a carnal, spiritual way, knowing that this creature was so protective of him.

 

If only they had met in different circumstances, though Levi is sure that he would've been to awkward---not shy, Hanji---to have approached him. Eren seems the type to have not been hindered regardless if he was determined for Levi to be his... whatever, which is all the more attractive. 

 

Great, Levi's basically got a hard-on for a powerful tree spirit. Take that, human/fae couples. 

 

The humans finally, after what seems like forever, reach the clearing, moonlight bathing everyone in a translucent radiance, though they weren't as captivating as the luster that Eren's form gave when he got up and formed a wall of sorts, guarding Levi like he was the Holy Grail itself. 

 

If his heart pumped any more blood than what it was right now, Levi was sure he'd die from all of the blood rushes. 

 

"Move away, forest spirit. My wife lays behind you, when he should be laying by my side," the prince announces cockily, and Levi can feel the stomach acid in his throat moving up, close to his mouth at the thought of being anywhere _near_ the shithead. 

 

Eren seems to feel just disgusted, maybe even more somehow, as his anger makes the wind surrounding them more fast-paced and forceful. "Never. This fae is in my care now, and you have no right to touch him."

 

The prince and his father seem to visibly anger at the forest spirit's words, and yet somehow they weren't running away with their metaphorical tails in between their legs. Anyone with half of a brain would escape as quickly as they could when there was an angry spirit---forest, ocean, whatever---around close. They were extremely dangerous when calm and loving, let alone angry and becoming overprotective. 

 

"Unless he is _your_ wife, I don't care. He is to marry _me_ in three days, so he must come home with me," the prince states, and Levi can just see him stomping his foot in want. It was annoying, and Eren's resounding growl and the following flare of the tree and floor plants moving from the force of the wind seemed to have made the lot before them wish they hadn't even bothered meeting Levi in the first place. 

 

Though, the royals seemed to stay rooted to their spot, their bloodline seeming to have equaled to an annoying amount of stubbornness. 

 

His tree spirit hero, though, seems to have twice as much as the humans do, and yet Levi can't help but to see it as attractive and wonderful with him. Eren takes a step closer, one hand glowing in a greenish-blue colour similar to that of his eyes, and that's what moves the humans, making them turn tail and run, and Levi can't help but to be disappointed that they did. He kind of started to get in the mood for a fight. 

 

After a beat of silence, the wind slowing down to the same calm, steady waves they were flowing before, Eren turned towards him again, a weary but calm smile on his face, bending down to bring a hand to Levi.

 

"I suppose you'd like to go back home, Levi?" Eren whispers like the wind itself, though with the cleanest, brightest of bells along with it, his voice feeling like a tree's roots to the ground, steadying them in the worst of weathers. 

 

Levi smiles back shyly, bringing his own smaller, paler hand to Eren's, feeling the differences yet loving them all the same. "If I may, can I... stay with you, for a while longer?" Levi ponders, and he can just think of the Hanji when he'd finally return, worried nonetheless but would probably be able to tell a story was worth being told with his disappearance. 

 

Can hear the fae elders looking down at him in the same worry but with an addition of disappointment. 

 

' _Not with a forest spirit by my side, though,_ ' is what passes his mind, and at Eren's twinkling laughter and happy ' _Yes,_ ' he thinks that the thought isn't silly or unrealistic. 

 

He was supposed to marry someone in three days' time, but maybe he'd be able to choose who his husband would be by then.


	42. The Unbreakable Eren Jaeger! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the Netflix series 'Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw the first two episodes with my mum today, but the original show is incredibly funny in a stupid way, and I am already in love with the characters Kimmy and Titus, but in these short chapters, Eren will play Kimmy and Levi will play Titus, and they'll become a couple.  
> If you can, watch the show; really good shit there (and its produced by Tina Fey, if you're a fan).

"On the news today, we have the victims of the Cult Leader who kept them underground for twenty years, known as the 'Mole People'.

 

"So," the news-anchorman turns to the four people, smiling stiffly. "How does it feel to be out of that steel box of confinement?"

 

Eren feels like he isn't even trying to be polite about the fact that he and three other people were abducted and kept as 'followers' for ten years to a psycho of a man. His face must show his thoughts, since Marco is giving him a concerned look.

 

"It's wonderful to be out, now. Everything is so different; vibrant and... polluted," Marco states with a God-like smile, making Eren think back to when he would tease him in the bunker and call him 'Freckled Jesus,' being who seemed to be the only other sane person underground with him. 

 

The anchorman seems to catch on to what Marco said, but being on live television and having to keep his appearances clean and civil, he smiles on, going on to the next question set up for him on the black box in front of them, sentences and commands coming on to it like a hail storm. 

 

"And how does it make you feel, knowing how much support you've gotten over the last two weeks since you've escaped?" They hadn't _really_ escaped, men from the government saved them, get your information straight, dumbass. "Getting twenty thousand dollars from the Go Fund Me 'Mole People Rescue Team'?" 

 

Eren keeps his own appearances clear while on camera---still a mystery to him---smiling softly, not too much like the woman who had done his make-up said to do. He doesn't know how to feel about any of this, the information not yet setting in, though with the few panic attacks he's had, he can tell that it's slowly coming in. 

 

"Oh, the money has been a huge help, what with everything being more expensive since we've last been outside," Mina crows, smiling large and too-wide like an idiot, similar to how she'd look to their captor. 

 

The anchorman smiles and nods. "What do you plan on doing then, ladies and gentlemen?"

 

"I plan on going back home," Marco states, the others nodding along and saying soft 'yeahs'. Eren felt his heart drop, though. 

 

Going back to Indiana, after everything they've been through? To where everyone will look at them, look at him, like they were victims? While Eren knew that, yes, they were victims, it didn't mean that he wanted to be acknowledged with that everyday; again and again and again, having that information shoved in his face and down his throat. 

 

He can hear the anchorman call his name before the camera lights cut off, signaling a commercial break. When Eren comes back down to earth, he looks to Marco at his side, who had become his best friend---seemed to be his _only_ friend, a lot of the time---and saw a concerned look on his face. 

 

"Are you alright, Eren?" He asks gently, one hand starting to rub his back soothingly, and as much as Eren would like to ask him to not treat him how everyone else is seeming to be bent on doing, he can't help but to lean into the touch, feeling better with each stroke. 

 

"Y-yeah," he breaths out shakily, giving a wobbly, but affirmative smile towards his friend. It doesn't seem to completely satisfy him, but Marco knows by now when Eren feels like talking. 

 

They get ready and then on the move to their loading can, where they'll be driving back to Indiana. Eren can feel his heart beating faster and heavier with each step forward he went, each breath he took in and then out his lungs. 

 

Clutching harshly at his only bag, a purple Jansport backpack with his only two books and his share of the funds given to them, he steps into the car and puts in his seatbelt, feeling Marco's hand on his shoulder squeeze the muscles there. 

 

It only takes a few minutes, maybe, for him to gather his courage and do something about this whole situation. 

 

"I'm staying here."

 

There's a shocked silence that follows before Mina and Nanaba start to object, Marco just giving him a knowing but a sort of saddened look. 

 

"You can't!"

 

"You _have_ to come back with us, you won't survive here!"

 

"Everything is so expensive, and you have a middle-school education, how will you be able to live here?" 

 

"Is this what you want, Eren?" Marco asks calmly and quieter than the others, giving Eren a firm look. Eren feels like his whole life hangs on how he answers this inquisition, gulping what saliva hadn't dried up in his mouth at Marco's words. 

 

He furrows his brows stubbornly, a well-known expression on his face. He nods, saying, "Yes, this is really what I want; I couldn't handle going back to Indiana."

 

Marco seems to relaxe a little, if not seeming to think ' _I feel the same as you do._ ' He smiles softly, and Eren knows that he's going to miss Marco immensely. He brings Eren into his arms, then opens the door of the car. 

 

"Please, be careful, Eren," Marco whispers, eyes a tender brown. He goes into his own bag and pulls out some, looking like half, of the money that he had received in his share from the funds. 

 

"Please, take this. You'll need it more than me; and here," he takes out another item, a package wrapped in a brown bag and rope. "I was your Secret Santa this year."

 

And with that, the door closes, the car driving off when the traffic has finally lent up, and Eren breathes in the full and busy air of New York. 

 

Of freedom.


	43. Sleepy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the no-posting anything, forgive me with cheesy butt sex? (Not literally, hopefully...)  
> This has to be my longest chapter in anything, I'm actually disappointed that it's one with smut in it... Oh well...

Eren woke up to the feeling of silk pajamas and warm limbs encircling him into a tight hold, the top of Levi's head right at his own soft lips. 

 

Eren sighed softly, languid kisses falling from his mouth onto the just as silky locks of sleep-mussed hair. He knew that Levi really hated how insane his hair could get, especially how short it would end up being when it was freshly cut, but Eren was in love with every wiry strand of black hair. Threading one hand's fingers through said strands, he looks down as best as he could down at his lover. 

 

Having as high of body temperature as he did, Eren was basically a walking furnace, and Levi---the ice cube of a man, both figuratively and literally because of his personality---latched onto him at any chance he saw fit, once locking him in a pseudo-sleeper hold. 

 

Lets just say that Eren learned that Levi got what he wanted when he started to pout.

 

Kissing what areas he could reach, Eren places his free sun-kissed hand on Levi's thigh, most of the skin bare because of the pajama short's length, not even reaching his mid-thigh. Not that Eren was complaining, but it was hard to fight off morning wood when the person you loved and lusted after most was latched onto you in seductive clothing; which Eren was sure was the point. 

 

Massaging small circles with his fingers, he tries to untangle the knots in Levi's muscles, the man often becoming tense for the easiest of things. Ironically, he rarely cared for a lot of things, staying calm and collective, but he had the unfortunate tendency to overthink things at times. 

 

Eren could sympathize, his life having thrown more than enough shit in his face that he can understand on a spiritual level, almost, what it was like when not very complicated things could be the hardest task to complete when you had a lot on your plate. 

 

Trying to not think of anything other than Levi, beautiful, perfect Levi, he continues his soft ministrations of trying to wake the ravenette up and simultaneously lull his baby in a deeper sleep. He squeezes his arms that are wrapped around Levi's smaller body a smidge tighter, huffing out a small laugh when Levi makes a groan of annoyance from the movement. Nonetheless, his lover squishes himself closer to Eren, so it's alright. 

 

Pressing kisses into the skin of Levi's soft face, he applies more pressure when Levi starts to unknowingly rock closer to his growing erection. Of course, Levi only hiccups in his sleep, and Eren has to make the tough decision of jacking off to the adorable sight of a sleeping Levi or wake him up in the hopes that he was willing to have sleepy sex. 

 

Deciding to just wing it, that either way if Levi was still in his arms that it didn't matter, he kisses his smiles more. Oh, Levi, Levi, Levi. He was all Eren could think about, breathing in his scent and breathing out a sigh of utter happiness. He doesn't remember the last time he's felt this much joy. 

 

When the arms around his middle start to tighten and Levi's face scrunched up in a way that makes Eren's heart stutter, he eases back a little, though his hand is still massaging Levi's thigh and hip. 

 

"Lee?" He calls softly, kissing the skin above then below his ear, creating a line to his forehead. Levi makes some sort of grumbling noise that resembles how his stomach rumbles. 

 

"Levi, wake up, please, lovely boy," he teases lightly, knowing that Levi actually liked the term of endearment, though would only admit it when Eren was jackhammering inside of him (and even then with reluctance).

 

Levi brings a hand between their faces, rubbing at his eyes almost violently before his eyes open slowly, barely any grey showing, his eyelashes covering a majority of his slightly-open eyes. 

 

"What are you doing?" He mumbles, sleep heavy in his voice, though no signs of annoyance have been shown, so Eren counts this as a wary win. 

 

"I wanna cuddle with you," he replies, nuzzling into Levi's warm neck, his pulse point starting to beat a little faster when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin there. 

 

"Is cuddle the correct word, or are you lying to me?" Levi cuts into Eren's thoughts, honesty more jarring when he had just woken up, what filter he has being broken down until he was able to fully function for what hours he'd be awake. 

 

"...maybe, but only if you want to do _that_ ; we don't have to, this is perfectly fine by me," Eren whispers, feeling like this was an intimate moment for some reason, though whenever he was with Levi privately, their encounters together felt all the more passionate, somehow. 

 

Levi stays quiet for a few moments, Eren stopping his touches when Levi makes no sort of response, his heart beating erratically as if to prove that he was in fact anxious as to what Levi would answer. Even after all of this time, the man before him still gave him heart attacks, it felt. 

 

Levi's arms move from his torso to dragging pale hands up his unclothed chest, to his neck until finally they were catching in his own bedhair. "Let me brush my teeth," he whispers, sliding off of the bed, literally, leaving Eren to wonder how he can make the most simplest things sound so... alluring. 

 

He looks up to see Levi crawling on his hands and knees to the bathroom, silk pajama-clad butt in the air. His surprised laugh is heard throughout the room, Levi turning his head to throw a playful glare at him before he goes inside the other room to groom himself. 

 

Thanking his lucky stars that he had planned ahead enough to have done so earlier, Eren waits for his lover to come back in, Levi walking out with a bit of a lilt to his hips, smiling as he crawled over Eren, face still sleepy. 

 

"What do you want to do, Eren?" He asks softly, hands on either side of Eren's head, Eren bringing a hand to go through Levi's drooping locks of hair falling like a curtain around his own face. 

 

"A lot of things, most of them with you."

 

" _Most of them?_ " 

 

"Well," he wraps his arms around protruding hips, hands going underneath his silk button up to feel the supple skin, feeling the goosebumps trailing after his hands. "I want to do almost everything I can do with you, but I stop at pooping together."

 

"You hang out with me too much, you never had my shit sense of humor before you met me," Levi drawls, lowering himself so that some of his weight rested on Eren. 

 

"Was that pun intentional or should I feel shame for what you just said?" He smiles, Levi's eyes glittering in the ever so soft light that fell through the cracks between the curtains. 

 

"Not really, but you should feel that way anyways." He answers, moving so that their lips hovered over each other. "Now kiss me, damnit; you made me wake up horny."

 

"What a poet," is all Eren can say before small, soft lips press and glide against his own larger ones, the two enveloping each other in a soft, loving embrace. 

 

Hands moving across any skin that they can reach, hearts beating what felt like their throats, Eren feels like the air is sucked out from his lungs but he's never felt so good other than what must be the thousands of other times Levi and he has done this; and yet, this doesn't feel old, or boring. It just feels _right_ like nothing else has for him. 

 

Grinding into each other, they let the sexual thoughts and want known in more ways than the obvious, Eren's hands kneading the flesh of Levi's ass while the smaller man drags his fingers over Eren's tan nape and his scalp, both moaning into each other's mouths. By now their lips are puffy and swollen and their skin is flushed and hyper-aware of the other's movements. 

 

It isn't until Eren feels Levi drag himself off of Eren that he notices just how hard he is, wondering how the man looking for the lube beneath the stacks of pillows on their bed was able to make him both forget his arousal and make it hard to forget about it at the same time. 

 

Levi, after finding the bottle, lays on Eren's side of the bed instead of laying over Eren again, making him miss the heat and pressure though he knew that he'd be feeling a different kind of heat and pressure in a little bit. 

 

Eren crawls over to the pale man, smiling ruefully when he sees Levi's own small, sleepy one that was just too endearing for him too handle with how aroused he was. "You're going to be the end of me, you realize that?" He asks, arms on either side of Levi's head. 

 

"That's a shame, I'm rather fond of you, nowadays." 

 

"'Nowadays'?" Eren asks, moving back as if offended by Levi's teasing. 

 

"Hmm," Levi hums, dragging small fingers up Eren's collarbone to his neck, one landing on his jaw while the other lazily grazed over his lips. "Maybe I've liked you for longer, can't really remember when."

 

"I'll just have to make you keep liking me then, won't I?" Eren whispers, loving the way that Levi gets in the mood instantly when he lowers his voice, dragging sharp teeth along Levi's jawline, making the sweetest of keens crawl out of his pale throat. 

 

Levi only nods, fingers going into Eren's hair to pull at the strands, indicating that he wanted Eren to go further along with his ministrations. Eren was fully okay with the unsaid order, moving across the skin he could reach at the moment to kiss and suck at. 

 

Levi was more responsive in certain situations, such as when they were wet for some reason or another, or in a public place, or he was sleepy. Having just woken up, he wasn't as stoic as he usually was in public, and had less reservations about being quiet or covering his reactions, feelings and sensations becoming heightened. 

 

It was lovely to Eren, knowing that he made Levi this way, that he knew all of the ways to make his lover become this moaning, wanton mess that he was. And to think, they were just getting started. 

 

Unbuttoning his silk shirt that he had slept in, Eren revels in the skin revealed, marking at the canvas of muscles and curves. He could sing hymns of praises for hours about everything he loved about Levi, though at the moment he was too taken by how Levi whined and cursed weakly when Eren started to bite at the skin close to his erection, lowering his shorts without making his erection pop out. 

 

"What do you want today, Levi?" He asks, lightly grinding the pads of his fingers down at the prominent bulge right below his mouth. 

 

"Just fuck me already," Levi whined, fingers grasping at his own jaw, as if wanting to cover his mouth but knowing that Eren wouldn't like that. 

 

Eren smiled before dragging off the remaining articles of Levi's clothing, dragging open-mouthed kisses along the contours of his cock, pumping out lube over his fingers before circling Levi's opening. 

 

With his back as arched as it was, Eren couldn't help but to wonder what it was that made Levi so sensitive in the mornings when they could get away with this. Was it that he had just woken up, or was it that it possibly made his hopes for the days experiences brighten? His middle so high up, Eren hoped that he wasn't in any pain. 

 

Easing his fingers inside of his lover, Eren tried to go slow, but hoped that with their 'activities' from last night opening Levi up once again would come quicker. It seemed to, no sort of reluctance in Levi's muscles tightening around his digits, and it wasn't too much longer until Levi practically screamed at him to hurry the hell up, which was funny when he still sounded so tired. 

 

So cute, his Levi. What would Eren do without him?

 

Probably die, is what he thought immediately afterwards, moving Levi's legs and hips how he wanted them before coating his member in lube, trying not to thrust in his own hand when he had Levi's amazing ass he could thrust into. 

 

"E-Eren," Levi stuttered, arms reaching up for Eren, pulling him down so that they were chest to chest. "Please _hurry_."

 

"Since you asked so nicely..." He trailed off, one hand reaching back down to bring the head of his dick to Levi's hole, wishing to just sink into the tight heat already, lube slicking the inside of him so much that he wondered if this is how he'd feel if Levi were a woman. 

 

Trying to get his mind back to the present and how Levi wouldn't just be a smaller Mikasa, he thrusts in as slowly as he could, the task all the more harder when Levi's nails dragged down the muscles of his back, sides and biceps. His moan breaking off and louder than what he probably wished it were, Eren stays in place for a few seconds before slowly pulling out until just the tip was left, then falling back in. 

 

Repeating the process until he could take without exploding, he goes a little faster, the small teeth embedded where his shoulder met his neck tightening, indicating it was the correct move. 

 

He tried to go as slow as he could, but the velocity was only available if he thrusted hard as well, moving Levi's hips until he was laying on the top half of his back, legs splayed in the air on Eren's shoulders. 

 

"Does it feel good, Levi?" Eren groaned, able to sink in deeper now, the heat from Levi's insides heightening. 

 

"Idiot," is all Levi can say, scratching at Eren's thighs before whining high, eyes scrunching up so much he was practically closing them, lips being bitten. It was a gorgeous sight, Eren drinking it all in. 

 

Going faster  than he originally wished to, he pulls Levi up so that he sat on his lap, their arms and Levi's legs wrapped around each other, their moans and whines being uttered right next to their ears. 

 

"Le-Levi," Eren moaned at a particular tight squeeze Levi made when he thruster harder than before, grabbing his ass again to spread the cheeks, making more room to go in. 

 

"Eren," is all Levi whines before he tips his head back, cum spurting all the way up from their stomachs to Eren's collarbones. 

 

Eren follows soon after, Levi biting him again when he cums inside of him, falling forward so that he laid on top of Levi, knowing he secretly liked that. 

 

Looking down at him to see if he wanted to take a bath together, he smiled and quickly shut his mouth, wishing he could take a picture. Getting clean could wait a little bit longer. 

 

Levi fell asleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure as to what time period this would be, so imagine what you like, I guess  
> Requests are open, (more than open, I'm dying for them) but to make it easier may it please be Eren/Levi? Later on I'll do other character one-shots, but as of right now I'm busy with these stories. Thank you anyways, and I hope you enjoyed these


	44. TitanBoy, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A HellBoy au.  
> Levi Ackerman was what science fiction and supernatural stories would call a pyrokenetic, which is an alleged psychic ability allowing a person to create and control fire with the mind. When a part of the government kept secret finds out, he realizes that his new home is filled with people just like him---fucked in the head, and powers like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-watched the first Gaurdians of the Galaxy a few hours ago with my family, so expect Eren with Groot's powers and maybe Levi with Professor Charles Xavier's soon (hopefully, if all goes to plan...)

Levi doesn't remember completely what happened to make him end up on a surveilled truck to a part of New York, where he'd "meet others just like him, in a safe environment."

 

Safe environment, his ass. More like watched every damn second of his life, for now on, and getting hounded on for experiments and therapy. While he may have failed almost all of his math classes during his school years (which wasn't really that far back), he wasn't stupid; hardly, people he knew came to _him_ for help. Not the other way around. 

 

As fucking if, these people underestimated him.

 

Or maybe they _over_ estimated him, and that was why they were all hush, hush, act like you're an imbecile-like. Which didn't really sound like a very solid plan, but maybe this was all a test of some sorts? 

 

Now he was just getting paranoid for no good reason. While it was good to be prepared, there was no need to make his heart rate and blood pressure go through the roofs. 

 

The truck of sorts stopped, though where, Levi wasn't sure. The inside felt as cold as it did when he first was forced to sit on the steel chair attached to the wall by nails and chains as if he were a prisoner; which he wouldn't doubt he was, now. So, he guessed that he wasn't too far from his home with his uncle, Kenny. 

 

As much as a paranoid douche bag he was, Levi can say that he missed the bastard and wished that he was there with him, right now. He was his only family left, and some times he was actually good company. 

 

He can hear footsteps nearing the double doors only a few small meters away from where he's sitting, and it didn't take some _Marvel_ type of superhero powers to let him know that he would be forced into whatever type of shit they would be in a few moments. Days like these, he wonders what it would've been like if his mother was still alive and they were in better living circumstances. 

 

Considering his mother was an amazing person, and they in this hypothetical dream had more money than he had growing up, his life would've ended up being great. Grand, even. Most definitely would've smelt better...

 

Just like he predicted, he was forced in handcuffs (why did he always end up being handcuffed by white men?) into some huge, grey building, surrounded by big ass trees, the scenery prettier than he would've thought so, despite the grey block of cement interrupting the man-made nature. 

 

Fucking men...

 

One of the security gaurds, he suspects, opens the double grey doors, close to three times his size in width and length, with a card, a light flashing green. Taking the next steps forward, the two men holding him thrash Levi's body with the force of their stomps, his hair wet from the light rain trickling into deep, dark grey eyes that resembled Kenny's, the strands curling at the ends. 

 

Levi wished that he was angry enough to torch this place, make all of these people realize that he didn't want their 'help,' that he wasn't in 'need' of their assistance, and that they could suck his dad's dick... wherever he was. 

 

Down more long hallways with windows revealing shit straight out of an H.P. Lovecraft story, they they sit down (more like throw) a near traumatized Levi on a black chair that span a little from the way the two men dropped him on to it, the long black table sitting a group of three men; at least, he thought that they were men. Two out of the three didn't seem quite... human. 

 

The giant blonde man, who could get away with being some type of mutant type with the size of his eyebrows, straightened out the stack of papers in front of him like a grade-A jackass, setting his fingers up in front of thin lips, large blue eyes staring seemingly straight into his eternal soul. 

 

"Mr. Ackerman, welcome," he starts, and by the tone of his voice, he means to sound reassuring and welcoming like the sentence, but really he just looks uncomfortable and more un-assuring than Kenny did when he had to sell the rest of their food stamps to make the rent bill go bye-bye that month. 

 

Levi stays quiet, and by the look of the blonde man, he can guess that he looks as emotionless with that glare that Kenny taught him still on. Well, good. These people were stupid if they thought that he'd smile and have good manners to the people who technically kidnapped him openly. 

 

Jesus, what if they did something to Kenny because of him? 

 

"Ah, yes, well, I suppose you'd like to know why you're here," Eyebrows continues awkwardly, being interrupted by a snort of quiet laughter, bringing Levi's attention to the two behind him. 

 

One of them looks like a fish wearing a weird breathing mechanism around their neck filled with water and a black leotard, large blue eyes unnatural for... normal human beings. 

 

The other one looked more human-like, though his eyes were also an unnatural colour, teal instead of bright blue, tan skin and long-ish chocolate brown hair blending pleasantly together.  When he brought a hand up to push back some hair, Levi could see slight claws and pointed ears. 

 

And a tail, a demon's tail...

 

What the fuck had he just been forced into.


	45. Experiments Sometimes End Up Alright, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An experiment that Hanji had constructed on Eren turns out in a way that they hadn't expected, but with the way Captain Levi and his squad are reacting, it didn't seem to be /that/ horrible of a conclusion...  
> ...Levi was still going to kick their ass, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do a story like this since I first read the story 'Cups ("We're Not Telling That Story")', the first part of the 'Sentient' series by BlakeBroflovski. And seeing cute little kid Eren pictures makes my kokoro go doki doki...  
> Also, the first part of the 'Serum Series,' 'Hush Now' also has this sort of plot, but even if this is a well-known/used prompt, I don't want to not credit them, so go read the stories above, please

It started out with a big bang. 

 

As most of Hanji's experiments---if you could even call them that...---turn out, Levi has to clean it up in the end, whether it be something that is both liquid and sticky (gross); burnt and staining the floors and carpets (annoying); or something someone may have ingested and now he has to wait around a week to clean the bathroom (both rude and throw up-worthy), Levi never gets a 'thank you, Captain, for your heroic deeds that have graced us all with sanitary environments.'

 

Nope, not even once. 

 

Just once would Levi like to hear the words 'thank you,' or 'thanks,' or even 'good job.' He didn't just do these things for himself, but for others, as well. He knew what it was like to grow up and be surrounded by disgusting trash heaps (whether inanimate objects or living people), and he didn't want his squad to go through what he did. 

 

By the Walls themselves, did he ever. 

 

At least Jaeger never complained about cleaning; at first, he seemed a tad bit concerned with how much time Levi spent in cleaning, but either he's gotten used to it or a little birdie told him what they knew about Levi's "mysterious past". 

 

Levi just took what he could get, though. Eren wasn't that bad of a cleaner, too. His mother taught him well. 

 

Of course, though, before he could get started on today's cleaning session(s), Hanji has to ruin it all by stealing his 'cleaning buddy' (their words, not his) before he got the chance to snatch him away. Or, in another one of their fine remarks that have been forever implanted into his brain, "sink his claws into Eren, and never letting go." 

 

Yeah, well, he grooms _everything_ on his person, _including_ his nails---thank you very much.

 

The boom resonated the castle walls and floors, almost making Levi lose his balance while walking. Having used 3dmg for a vast majority of his life, he is able to regain it before he falls. He feels like this sort of thing happens a bit too often, some sort of 'boom' sounding, and Hanji yanking Eren around from one experiment to the next. 

 

Poor thing, maybe Levi should make Eren some tea; the boy seems to like drinking it by his side. 

 

Shaking his head, he decides to take his lost and continues on forward as if he wasn't looking for Eren; No, Petra, I don't need help, how about you get started on lunch; No, Eld, I can clean the shelves by myself; No, Erwin, I won't do your damn fucking paperwork for you, you signed up for this shit all on your own. 

 

Fucking damn, it's like everyone here is dependent on him or something. 

 

Laughing silently beneath his rag at his own lame joke, Levi continues in the clockwise strokes of the rag against the window, ignoring the fact that he has to stand on his tiptoes to do so; If Eren were here, he would've done so before Levi could get to it. 

 

When Levi thinks about it, Eren is actually kind of sweet. 

 

Deciding to stop that train of thought, he continues on, deciding to also ignore the ruckus on the forest floor outside the window down below, since no one has yet to start screaming inside, and no 3dmg has been activated yet. 

 

It isn't until he notices that Eren's Titan stomping hasn't yet sounded off that a ping of worry resonates in the back of his mind. Not one to ignore his intuition, Levi backs away from the now sparkling clean room, starting off in a run sort of walk towards outside, where he last saw Hanji and Petra running around. 

 

It takes only a few minutes to get there, but by then there is no one outside, though the open door just a few meters away is enough of a sign for Levi to follow what signs there are to lead him to his fellow soldiers. He didn't spend a majority of his life living in the Underground as the strongest man there just sitting on his ass. 

 

As if.

 

Speed-walking when he can hear Hanji's worry-laden voice sounding throughout the spacious walls, he finally arrives at their lab room of sorts, seeing something he never thought he'd see. 

 

The thought had never even passed through his head, and he spends a long time at night worrying about seemingly unnatural possibilities. 

 

"Ah, oh, C-Captain Levi, we can explain!" Petra raises her hands, trying to act as a mediator of sorts. Levi takes a second to wonder if he has a scary expression on his features, though people tend to be frightened by his neutral face either way, so he focuses once again on the situation at hand. 

 

" _What_ is _that?_ " He asks slowly, raising one arm slowly with one finger pointed at the pile of clothing and small head full of mussed brown hair. 

 

Big teal eyes blink slowly at him once he realizes he's being mentioned, a just as large smile appearing that makes his heart stop, face frozen in confusion and adoration. 

 

Dear god, Eren's an actual child. 

 

His heart is too weak for this...

 

"Ah, um, this is Eren, Levi," Hanji starts up, one hand scratching at the small hairs on the back of their head, smiling with an absolutely scared expression clear on their face. 

 

"This _child_ is _Eren?_ " Levi breathes, thin black eyebrows furrowing. Though he realized the situation relatively quickly, it was still a hard pill to swallow. 

 

"Yes; I made a potion of sorts to see what his metabolism could handle and not, and this seemed to happen when I put primarily things a younger child would need to sustain a healthy growth," Hanji explains, the scientist side of them appearing once more to the surface, their glasses shining in the new light they stepped under. 

 

"Wha-? Never mind, fucking fix him!" Levi sputtered, not able to stop looking at Eren. Eren, who looked barely three---if that!---not the fifteen-year-old he knew and was dangerously close to emotionally. 

 

Eren's head turned speedily from Levi to Hanji, as if watching the most fascinating play ever, eyes wide and sparkling in what light played through the dank room. "Eren, do you remember me?" Levi asks more softer than he was talking to Hanji just a moment before, taking a few steps forward cautiously. Eren didn't seem to mind, Levi walking the rest of the way to him, one hand still raised. 

 

"Levy!" He answers, and his cute child-voice just about made Levi cry. Fucking douche nuts, of course he's always been a heart-breaker. 

 

"Close enough," Levi mumbles, raising his other hand. "Do you mind if I take you away from these crazy people?" He asks, ignoring the 'hey!' from Petra pointedly. 

 

Eren's smile somehow grew, his head nodding so fast his hair got even more messed up. Levi almost smiled, but with the way Eren's eyes shined, Levi guesses some of the motion stuck around anyways. 

 

He picks him up, placing him against his hipbone with his arms wrapped tightly around the small body, turning to the two people responsible---he could tell Petra was by the way her eyes looked ready to start weeping. 

 

Good, who knows what this may cause Eren. 

 

"I'm keeping Eren with me until you two fix this. Don't tell anyone, we don't need any extra commotion." And with that, he turns and speedwalks once again from the opposite direction from before to his room. 

 

With Eren's head laying in the space of where his neck and shoulder met, he felt that maybe this wouldn't be _that_ bad of a experience for him. 


	46. Wind Blown Embraces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a hard time trying to figure out what his 'powers' have to offer to help people like Levi, Mikasa and Armin.  
> When these thoughts unintentionally come up to Levi, he sets his sights on helping the younger male gain confidence in himself and his beautiful gifts that should be shared with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt I wrote about in the notes of the chapter before last; Groot-like-powered Eren and Professor-X-like Levi.   
> Dreams really do come true, it seems...

He sits at the base of the tree when he feels more than hears or sees Levi approaching him. 

 

It isn't that he doesn't enjoy Levi's company---fuck, he shitting _lives_ for the moments when it's just the two of them---he just knows that Levi is only coming to him right now on his own because Eren is having what feels like the five-hundredth tantrum about how sad and hard his life is. He knows that's what people see him as---the complainer, the loud, annoying one. Someone who doesn't deserve his useless "gifts," as some people call them. 

 

Levi says differently, that they're just jealous of how amazing his powers are, but even if Levi is some sort of master telepath, it doesn't mean that he wouldn't lie about what people are actually thinking just to make Eren feel better. 

 

Actually, no, he wouldn't, Eren realizes as Levi finally reaches him, sitting only a meter away in front of him, legs crossed exactly like his. Levi is anything but a liar, and he's actually not that great at it unless it's absolutely necessary, and the person he's lying to doesn't know him well. 

 

Hardly anyone does except Professor Erwin and Hanji and himself, though Eren tries not to think too much into why _he_ does. 

 

"I thought that you were done with your emo-phase," Levi starts, the sentence funny coming from him, since all he wore was black and other dark colours. The one time Eren had done his laundry for him when he had the flu, he had seen that even his _underwear_ was black and dark grey! 

 

Again, for what seems like the thousandth time, he has to stop thinking about Levi in his underwear. 

 

"That's funny coming from you," Eren responds, finally looking up to see a rather curious-like expression on Levi's face. "What's the matter?" 

 

"You, according to Mikasa," Levi leans forward slightly, though the motion is enough for Eren's heart to just about burst from inside his ribcage. "She says that you've been feeling blue lately, and that you'll only talk to me."

 

"That what she said, or a condensed version of what she thought?"

 

"She thought that I was the only fucker you'd talk to truthfully, and that it should be her, or Armin, and not some pipsqueak know-it-all like me," Levi answers, mirth clear in his dark-sky eyes. 

 

"I see she still isn't over you almost giving me a brain aneurism," Eren teases, relishing in the fact that Levi only talks to _him_ like this. 

 

"Maybe she would if you stopped talking about it; Jesus shit, the amount of times I had her barrage my head with threats on my life and dick..." He trails off, Eren laughing at his sister's antics and Levi's reactions to them. 

 

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Eren asks, feeling like he was once again the mediator between the two Ackermans, other than their small, blonde friend. 

 

"I'd like it if you just talked to someone, though it'd be nice to know that my ass won't have any bruises on it whenever she's in the room," Levi grumbles, looking away for a moment. 

 

"Wait, she doesn't actually hurt you, does she?" Eren asks, going on to his knees from the amount of worry coursing through him. He doesn't realize that the action is making the tree behind him grow limbs around them like a shield of sorts, the wind blowing slightly faster than its usual calm wave. 

 

Levi turns grey eyes back to him, Eren sitting back down and setting the plant-life around him back to normal, an embarrassed and ashamed blush flooding his skin. "Sorry," he mutters, shoulders up to his ears, head bent to the ground where he can see through the grass and dirt, down to the ants below working hard for the others. 

 

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Eren. You didn't do anything wrong, other than flatter me," Levi answers, and though he'd look mad to others, he just looks flustered and concerned in Eren's eyes, making his head spin. 

 

"But still, it shows that I don't have any control over my pow-"

 

"Because you try to suppress them, making them all the more ready to burst out. If you'd just let me help you, you can be in control over them and your emotions," Levi chided, one hand reaching out to hold Eren's knee, his small thumb rubbing soothing circles against the fabric of his pants. 

 

Eren's eyes can't look away from the forthright display of affection, very much uncommon when it comes to Levi. He can't remember the last time he let someone touch him, let alone initiate physical contact with him. He said before that sometimes, when someone's thoughts are 'loud,' he gets an ocean wave of emotions and thoughts, which could hurt a lot. 

 

It makes Eren wonder just how loud his thoughts are, if the emotions he wears on his sleeves are just as loud and annoying to listen to in his mind. 

 

"Please, Eren, talk to me. You're making Mikasa and I worry, and I hate having something other than our DNA in common," he tries to play off his concern, but it kind of makes Eren feel worse. 

 

"You shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine. Worry about the starving kids in Africa; when are we gonna help them?" Eren takes on the same tactic with something more serious and troubling, but Levi has always been able to see right through him. 

 

"Soon, but your my top concern, Eren. Please, just come inside and let me help you? Do we have to have some sort of trade or something just so you'll fucking listen to me?" Levi grumbles.

 

Eren just stares at him before a heart stopping, earth shaking idea pops into his head. It could make or break him, but if it had something to do with Levi in this sort of sense, then it was worth it. 

 

"Maybe," he starts, looking over Levi's features, waiting for him too look curious beyond compare and impatient. "Maybe, but it would have to be a damn good trade."

 

"And what would I have to give to you for you to come with me?" Levi sighs, though Eren can see it's just to play off what he's actually feeling. And Eren's emotions are clear as day... 

 

"Hug me. You've never hugged me before, and I want you to."

 

There's a minute of nerve-wracking silence before Levi shrugs and says a nonchalant, "Alright." He stands up with more grace than Eren could take, one hand stretched out towards the brunett. 

 

"Come on, Eren."

 

When Eren takes that hand, he makes the wind go a little tougher so that Levi trips towards him, and into his arms. 

 

"This doesn't count, by the way." He whispers into soft, black hair, laughing when a small, bony hand digs into his side non-menacingly.

 

He could say that right now, he could take all of the criticism and hate he gets on a daily basis, if it meant he could hold the man he loves like this at least once a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucked hard, I'm sorry, but I wasn't quite sure if I should've made this like some sort of X-Men type of mission of sorts or a simple 'I-have-powers-that-I-am-ashamed-of' story, so yeah...


	47. Wayward Souls, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin Jaeger are two brothers who hunt things that go bump in the night. But even with how weird some of their 'cases' go, their lives become all the more strange and heart-pounding when Eren suddenly dies and goes to hell, only to come back with an... angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the horrible habit of making a story, and then when the writer's block hits me---which hits me quite harshly---I feel the need to just delete it because I don't feel like it's good enough to continue.  
> For some reason, I feel less pressure for writing something when it comes in slow updates in this particular story, so I'll continue this one here.

For as long as Eren could remember, it was just him, Dad and Armin, his little brother. They'd drive around the country, changing schools and zip codes as their father would search for his next hunt, saving the world while unintentionally neglecting his children.

 

Eren could say and very well mean it when he thinks that his father had good intentions. He was---they all were, though Armin was then just a little baby---still grieving the death of Carla, his wife and mother to their sons. Eren knew that he caused a lot more pain---unintentionally, as well---because of just how much he resembled her, his sweet, strong mother.

 

Growing up, Eren didn't have much of a choice other than to raise and take care of Armin and prepare to follow in his father's footsteps, though his father's friend and their mother-figure, Mikasa, told him time and time again that it wasn't necessary whatsoever to do so.

 

It didn't matter; he never had a choice. He could feel it in his bones that this is what he was meant to do.

 

Take care of Armin, and hunt monsters.

 

It wasn't an easy life; no, you'd have to be beyond stupid to think so. It was dangerous to get into this sort of life, since anything could happen, and it was even harder to get out of it once you started. That was their parent's mistake, thinking that they could just ignore their past demons (both figurative and literal) and have a normal human life.

 

When their little three bed two bath home containing a---before---family of four was crushed because of the sheer weight of a demon's power, only to have a rabid werewolf eat his mother right before Eren's big, teal-gold eyes, Eren knew then that he had to avenge his mother.

 

He had to protect Armin and hunt monsters.

 

Protect Armin. Hunt monsters. Protect Armin. Hunt monsters. Rinse, recycle, repeat. It was as easy to him to know that that was his life's purpose as it was for him to know how to hold and handle a knife at the young age of four, how to reload and reassemble a gun. How to block ghosts and demons with salt and marks in solid surfaces from his own blood.

 

How to change a diaper in the backseat of a car. How to burp Armin. Make him sleep when he was fussy.

 

How to make sure Dad would be safe during his next hunt. How to repair anything while he was gone. Be the man of the house while his father was away. It was so simple and normal for him to do so only after three months since his mother had passed away.

 

When he grew up and with the help of those he held close and dear to his heart, he realized just how fucked up his family's situation was from the start. Carla was the glue that held their family together. Armin, when he eventually grew up and wanted to be a lawyer, fought near constantly with their weary and aging father who just wanted to make sure that his children would survive in the quite cruel and dangerous world that they lived in.

 

Eren was closer to their father than Armin was, like how he remembered their mother more and had known 'Auntie Mikasa' longer, being four years older than the blonde boy. To say it hurt when their father and Armin fought would be putting it lightly.

 

Though, they were alive, and underneath all of the resentment (on Armin's side), they all loved each other. Mikasa made sure of that.

 

It was when Eren was able to convince Armin to bring the girl he had just proposed (and told the other two Jaegers about) to a cabin in some sort of reserve, supposedly known to be fun and family-friendly, Eren making sure it wouldn't scare away Rico.

 

She was... quite the character. He could tell that she loved Armin, and that she was smart and cared deeply about what her career choice was (she wanted to be a heart surgeon). She was pretty, as well, had good genes on her side by what it looked like, so Eren didn't really have much to go against about her, even if she was kind of a bitch at first when you weren't used to her.

 

But when it was getting close to the end of their stay at the cabin, being the night before they'd all leave, Eren could just tell that something was going to give, eventually. It hasn't been since they were little kids that Armin hadn't picked a fight with the older brunnette man.

 

But to think that the same yellow-eyed demon Grisha had told Eren that had killed Carla would come back with more need to spill blood, in the end crushing their cabin, a rabid werewolf killing off Rico, and injuring Grisha so horribly that Eren wasn't sure that he would survive this...

 

He didn't have the time to comfort Armin this time around. He had to move and act. He had to plan revenge, finally, to the bastards who's done this to not only him, but his father. To Armin.

 

Oh god, Rico...

 

Eren stood over the bed that Grisha laid in, breathing in what little bit of his scent was left, the smell of hospitals and the woods overpowering the Old Spice and leather smell that Eren had grown to think of as Dad.

 

Armin hadn't come in the room yet. Eren didn't expect him to any time soon.


	48. Helping Hands and Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a futuristic world where humanoid robots are there to help humanity, and Eren is a philosophical shit who has fallen in love with his 'helper-boy'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy up until around 4am every night so far doing homework and then taking of my younger sibling and then what relaxation time I have, I ended up watching videos about BTS (it's not stalking if it's consensual)

People were either medical workers or farmers, which didn't make much sense to me. 

 

In this world---or place, not many people here had any experiences leaving this village, let alone county---humans weren't the majority any longer. Overpopulation had become a huge problem so and so many years ago. Although there isn't much information left over about the past, what people do know is that our ancestors didn't seem to care about this beautiful world that has so much potential. 

 

Sad, really, that it took having to find ways to essentially kill off your neighbors practically for people to understand that this place isn't a baby's chew toy. 

 

There wasn't many people in this backwater village; maybe two-hundred. I myself am a farmer, like many of the people my age that I grew up with. Those who've become doctors or midwives or something of the sort aren't that common here, but there's enough to not cause worry. My father was one, before he had died. 

 

With being a farmer---or harvester, as the job is enlisted as---comes having aching muscles and calloused hands and feet. I don't mind it that much, though. It's a way to help those I care about, and because of how my mother raised me, that means more to me than my own wellbeing. 

 

But it gets lonely. It's just me in my home; Armin has his own helper-girl, named Mikasa. She's nice, and she likes me, but he's always with her, what with the two being lovers as well as care-taker and caree. 

 

Again, I'm happy for him. But when will my _many_ applications for my own helper-girl or boy be processed and approved? I've been signing up every new harvest ever since my parents had died, and I have _yet_ to get one. 

 

The point of helper-girls and boys was to take care of and/or please their 'masters,' the person who asked for them. To get one, you need a recommendation from someone and a background check. Then, after you send them your information---birthdate, blood sign, star sign, and your living arrangements---you could either get approved or disapproved, which rarely happened. 

 

What not many people tell others, though, is that our ancestors made them so that they could control the human population. If more people made seemingly inhumane relationships with the robots, then because of their lack of being able to have children (whether or not it was a heterosexual relationship) there could be more of a chance to not let the planet kill us all. 

 

Neither has happened to me, getting a helper or letter. Whoever ' _harvests_ ' the helpers have _yet_ to send me anything to let me know if I've been approved. It's utter _bullshit_ , and I hate to think about this just as much, if not more, than I do to think about our ancestors, because both were so _stupid_. 

 

Sighing almost harshly, I breath in the almost bitingly-cold air into my lungs once more, making my lips chapped even after I wet them with my tongue, earlier placing on a protective oil over them. I need to buy some more...

 

Just over the horizon, the other farmers and I see a mail carriage. Hardly anyone got any mail, unless it was for their helper. Even though it's been in my mind that I may just be unlucky enough to never get one, my heart still held out hope that one day I would. It hoped that, even if I sat by my fireplace at the prime age of eighty, that I'd have someone of my own to be there with me holding my hand until the end. 

 

Maybe I'm just as much of a romantic as my mother was, but it was something I've been wanting since that first night I laid in bed in my childhood home alone for the first time in my life. Suddenly, being an independent adult seemed all too real and not fun. 

 

The carriage slowly makes its way forwards where the villages homes lay, each one a few acres away from the other for privacy's sake. No dangers lay awake in this little village of ours, and whether or not the rest of the world was like that or not we didn't know, though it didn't really feel like it mattered. 

 

My friends, my new family, was safe, and that's all that really mattered to me. 

 

Come half into the day, the new shift  for the farmers who work later come to relieve us of our jobs. I get what pickings are allowed, and start the trek to my home. I would get a bike like the others, but with each painful footstep I take, I'm filled with must be my parent's pride for me that I am able to make my own way for myself. Sure, it's lonely at times and I'm not a doctor like dad, but I'm relatively happy and I'm healthy. 

 

Its when I see the slightly large box laying on the doorstep to said home that I am filled with a nice feeling of shock and wonder. 

 

Is it... really?

 

Practically running, I don't even look at the words written on the small sticky parchment stating what it is and for who. I lift it up, and whether or not it's from me lifting and working for years or the package is naturally light, I didn't take the time to think about it. 

 

Slamming the door shut and all but throwing my shoes, I take a seat on the floor, lifting the wood door to the package, seeing small little white thingies that will help protect whatever this is. 

 

Its when I feel the soft skin of someone's leg that I finally feel that lump in my throat ease up a little. 

 

I finally have my own companion; I don't have to wait until I'm eighty after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of @kosi_n5's fanart:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/kosi_n5/status/770110930977861632/photo/1


	49. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the man who made the rainbow flag the beacon to every LGBTQ+ being.  
> Thank you, Mr. Gilbert Baker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been having bad anxiety and depression these past few weeks, writer's block happening because so, I'll be taking a short leave. I don't really plan for it to be that long, and should any comments arise, I'll answer to them as quick as possible. I only expect it to be a few weeks time, but sometimes plans change, so who knows.   
> Thank you. I'm disappointed I'm missing the opportunity to write during Gay Pride month...

It was hard, to say the least, being gay. The word gay held different meanings. Happy, positive, joyful. Those were lovely words, words and their own definitions being things that most wished they felt all of the time, along with their loved ones. 

 

It also meant loving someone, or just being in a romantic sort of relationship, with the same sex or gender---what with gender being a whole other definition than what sex is. 

 

In someone else's words, that could mean fag, bottom, queer, cock-sucker. Gaylord was Levi's favorite one, but just because he viewed himself as the Queen of Gays didn't mean he liked those terms.

 

Being a man who found himself thinking men were, more often than not, much more attractive than women, when someone found out or just assumed that he was a homosexual, those words popped out of seemingly nowhere. 

 

It was sad; disheartening, at the very least. Being an artist, someone who others also called a weirdo hippie, and of mixed race, he wasn't exactly on the line towards what Americans would call 'normal.'

 

It didn't mean that he let it get the best of him. No, he had his off-days, times when he just wished for it all to end, to just either finally find happiness or see if this round of Russian Roulette was the one that ended with a big bang. But just because most people seemed to hate him didn't mean that he hated himself. 

 

At least, truly hated himself. He wasn't the most confident or self-loving, but he was self-aware, so he counted that as a win. And, to be honest, the fact that people hated the idea of him sucking another man's dick made it all the more hotter when he sucked Eren's. 

 

Ah, he'd love to see their faces if someone should find out what he and his male lover, his beautiful partner, his muse, and he did in the privacy of their shared home. And in their car. And twice in a public restroom (which is actually really nasty, he wouldn't recommend that place for public sex), and that one time in the nice, suburban park of Oregon at night. Luckily, no one was there... he thinks. 

 

As of right now, in the month of June, the time where Eren is most happy, he's trying to figure out his next art piece. Usually, Levi tried to think of something to make, and once he had an inkling of an idea, he'd end up making the complete opposite, but it was still deemed ethereal in Eren's gorgeous eyes and mind. 

 

What a sweetheart, his gay, happy boyfriend. 

 

He was thinking of something dark, airy and watercoloured---his favorite kind. The more dark and filled to the brim with multiple meanings, the better, Levi thought. But what he did still surprised him as an old man. 

 

Instead, he gathered some different coloured clothes that Eren and he had decided that they didn't need or want anymore, and started cutting long, thin strips out of each one that he found the most lovely of colours. 

 

Next, getting out his mother's old sewing kit that he had gotten for her for Mother's Day as a child (thinking about the jobs he had to do then to get it for her makes his back and hands ache, stupid factories...), he brings them together, forming an image that Eren looks forward to every time it rains in the California sky. 

 

A rainbow. 

 

How Levi went from thinking of a woman lost in a black sea---or maybe cigarette smoke, he could make it more well-known how dangerous smoking actually was---to this, he has no idea. He never has a clue as to how he creates things, even when he goes over how he made them. The thought process is never something he recalls. 

 

He tentatively lifted the pseudo flag up, the sunlight pouring like water into his work room of sorts, though the room is so much more. The light is clear through the cloth, even through the darker shades of blue and purple he included. 

 

It was... not really what he wanted. At all. But it somehow made him think of Eren. Made him think of the two of them together, how he wished for them to be seen with each other how they are now forever. How he wished other homosexuals and transsexuals and whoever else may be out there similar to them would feel this sort of happiness. 

 

Because even though he and Eren are hated for who they are, he's never felt this sort of happiness in his life, even with his best friends and when his mother was still alive. 

 

He can distinctively hear the front door to their home open and close, Eren's clumsy footfalls and his shoes scattering where Levi had set up a shelf for their footwear ringing throughout the otherwise silent rooms and hallways.

 

"Lee?" His voice rings out, and it makes Levi think of sunshine and... and...

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

"There you are, love! Am I disturbing you?" Eren asks, his slight accent falling through his words when he says 'Lee' and 'love,' like all the other words containing the letter L. 

 

Levi is silent and still as he keeps his now tired arms up, the rainbow flag fluttering slightly from the wind pouring in through the window. 

 

"Levi? Oh, that's so cute and pretty!" Eren continues, cautiously sitting next to him on the hardwood floor covered by the paint-splattered tarp from previous art-escapades. 

 

"I was planning on painting, or even doing something with charcoal, but then this came out, and now it makes me think of you, of us. Other people like us in some way or another," Levi says, his voice as soft and airy as the breeze outside. It's barely above a whisper, but he isn't known to be loud, so Eren is able to decipher what he just uttered. 

 

"Like... a pride sort of thing? That's sweet. Bringing awareness unconsciously, it sounds like you, my sweet, smart baby," Eren coos, bringing a now earth-bound Levi into his arms, knowing that he wouldn't get mad for making him stop his line of thinking. 

 

Levi smiles, and would decline anyone saying that he started to blush when he felt kisses being scattered over dark hair and a soft forehead. 

 

"Yeah, a pride sort of thing."


	50. Sex Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing a Taegi fic on Wattpad as of late, having gotten into the BTS fandom more than what the actual band probably wishes. The whole writing for that fic has been consuming more of my time as of late, so the chances that my other stories probably won't be finished for a while, or some will have ending rather quickly once I start writing for them again are pretty high.  
> I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and the content of this chapter---not my best piece of work at all, but it is what it is, and I need to update my Wattpad story.   
> (My wp username is in my profile description, should any of you be interested in a anxious V boning a depressed Suga)

It's when Eren starts to lick Levi at random intervals of the day---everyday---that he wonders where his sanity had gone off to, because surely he wouldn't normally put up with this type of shit.

 

Levi and Eren haven't been dating each other for very long, just around three months (almost four), but they've known each other for much longer than that. The feeling of wanting to be more than friends has almost always been there for the two, it's just that they were both oblivious and too shy to ask one another out until just recently.

 

And having Hanji practically bitch-slap him (more like pimp-slap, when he thinks about it) was probably the best thing that they could've done for Levi, considering had they not, he's not sure if he would've had the guts to confess his 'undying, passionate love for Eren and the absolute _need_ for his long, enormous, glorious cock---seriously Levi, I've seen it before, he's hung, you're missing _so_ many opportunities.'

 

Or maybe it was more that he was running in anger and absolute frustration from having been slapped and being in public (hence why he couldn't slap Hanji back) that he finally just up and said to Eren 'I want to date you, you stupid piece of shit.'

 

Not the best way to go about it, probably why this whole 'I'm going to lick Levi even when we're not being intimate' is the most gross (more unsanitary and embarrassing, than anything else) way to get back at Levi for doing so. 

 

Its not that Eren is a dirty pig or anything, or that he does anything further than that---it's just the act itself that's weird. Why the fuck does Eren have this _need_ , this _urge_ to lick Levi's cheek or neck in public places just all willy-nilly? 

 

Not that Levi plans to ask him, because that'd probably worsen the situation. Maybe he's just really horny and he isn't sure if Levi's willing to some public sex? 

 

Maybe. Possibly. Probably not, Eren is surprisingly vanilla, save for his few kinks. 

 

All of this, these 'concerns' for his boyfriend's sanity, is of course pulled out from his voice box like a dentist pulling out teeth to Hanji when they get him to stay over at their house, way past his usual bedtime. A tired-Levi is a talkative, truly-does-not-give-a-shit-Levi. 

 

"So, you're afraid to just talk to him about it, but you're absolutely disgusted by it?" Hanji asks, their voice sounding confused, but the smile---more like leer---pulling their lips misleads Levi. 

 

"Basically. What the fuck do I do? I mean, he _could_ be doing weirder things, like grabbing my dick or something, but still, I don't get why he is doing this," Levi grumbles, legs pulled up to his chest, and he could just tell that he had on what is possibly the biggest pout he's ever made. 

 

"Maybe you should lick him back?" Erwin calls out from the kitchen. 

 

"Why, so he thinks I want to have sex?"

 

"Wait a minute," Hanji gasps, suddenly moving right to Levi's side, eyes even more wide and shiny than usual. "You _don't_ want to bone that hot piece of man meat?" 

 

"Not all of the time, you fucking psycho," Levi replies, eyes rolling over to where Erwin is striding to the sofa they're sitting at. The blonde looks too smug for how weird this conversation is rolling. 

 

"God forbid something happens between you two, but you've gotta take every chance you get to have the sexy times with that man; Eren is the sweetest creature ever, and he has a huge dick, how could you _not_ want to do it all of the time?!"

 

"' _Do it?_ ' What are you, twelve?" Levi growls, shoving a hand into their ribs to push them away, Hanji pushing them self onto the ground to fake cry them self into a ball. 

 

"In their own... _eccentric_ way of doing so, Hanji is right. When your with the right person, you should take every chance you get to spend time doing pleasurable things with them. It doesn't necessarily have to be sex," Erwin hurries, once he sees Levi's exasperated expression. "But it should be things primarily couples do."

 

"You both realize that I do spend nearly every day with Eren, hence I do ' _things primarily couples do,_ '" Levi mimics Erwin's voice and eyebrow movement, sending Hanji into a fit of bunched up cackles. 

 

"Today, too, on a late Saturday night, one of which your both off work?" Hanji breathes, one brown eyebrow raised high, and Levi feels a sort of resounding _tink_ in his brain. 

 

Shit, maybe they're right; Levi should stop being a stick in the mud and pay more attention to Eren. 

 

With that being said, Levi leaves after that in an hour, ignoring the couple's sexual remarks about which position should grant Levi's forgiveness.

 

 

 

 

"So you're saying you're sorry for not having sex with me every second of the day, and that the position 'The Sit and Straddle' is a way for me to properly 'forgive' you?"

 

"Basically," Levi repeats for what feels like the twentieth time that day. 

 

Eren's eyebrows furrow before he carefully asks, "Do you even _want_ to have sex, or are you chill with just relaxing with me on the couch instead?"

 

He's never loved someone more, he thinks, as he rotates his hips to hit his prostate more easily after they cuddle for a few hours. 


	51. Breaking Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Breaking Bad au that, like previous stories, may or may not become a multi-chaptered story in the possible future!  
> Hope you enjoy...

Grisha was absolutely done with the midget prick known better (probably not) as Levi. His old science student a few years back.

 

Grisha had to take a few moments to recall him, but when he placed the memory and the person in front of him as the same boy with piercing eyes and true potential, he both wanted to hug and choke the now man. How could he just throw his whole life away for something as stupid and life-threatening as drugs? Whether he dealt them or used, it hadn't mattered to him; Levi could've been _something_. 

 

But now, all Levi was was his accomplice, his allibi. 

 

Cancer did things to a man, was what he thought to himself every time he made the man in the basement below a bologna sandwich. As of recently he had gotten into the habit of making people the younger man and himself kidnapped (and they only did that when necessary, as Levi put it) someone. It hadn't really gotten _easier_ to do, but over time he had gotten _used_ to it. 

 

Grisha still wasn't aware as to how Levi had gotten involved in this life in the first place, but a simple thing called watching made him realize that this wasn't new to him in the least---as if Levi had grown up this way, in this environment. Which is sad, heartbreaking. Grisha wishes that he could've helped Levi more than just telling him to work harder in bold letters in red ink. 

 

"You always do this, Mr. Jaeger---whenever it's your side of the of the quarter, you pussyfoot until you eventually have to kill them. Why do you do that to yourself, to _us?_ " Levi questions for probably the hundredth time---possibly more---and every time Grisha wasn't exactly sure how to answer it. 

 

Maybe because he wasn't as cold-hearted as Levi? But that'd be both cruel to say and an outright lie, Levi's shown sympathy and empathy on multiple occasions, he still had a moral compass, a conscience. He wasn't just smart, but he was also compassionate. 

 

He was a good person who lived a bad life, simply put. 

 

He could say that he didn't like killing. He didn't like the feeling of power over someone's life, of someone's death being held in his hands, breathing the sensation in and out of his lungs, through his throat. He didn't like that in the blink of an eye he could see someone's life escape their eyes. 

 

But, in a way, that was also a lie. He liked the idea that he was riffing the world of someone who could harm his children, his family. Levi. He liked being the powerful man for once, too, not the nerdy dad who people made fun of, who people gave not a single damn about. 

 

Looking up after slicing off the two pieces of crust left, teal eyes see concerned grey-blue irises widen slightly in his frustration and wonderment. Levi deserved better than this life, and Grisha reached towards the hope left in his shriveling but bleeding heart that he could make just enough money after he dies for not only his children and wife, but for Levi, as well. He considered Levi family, now, after these last few months together.

 

Dealing drugs and killing people. Disposing bodies and cooking crystal meth brought people together, Grisha supposed. 

 

"I don't know, but I do know that I told you---multiple times, now---that you can call me by my first name," Grisha finally answers, one tired hand goink inside the chip bag to sprinkle chips onot the   yellow plate. 

 

Levi shakes his head, the breath he blows out in a huff making his long, black bangs breeze by in an upwards lift that reminds Grisha of his son Eren who would do the same when his mother had something he had thought was stupid and irrational. And as more months passed by in her pregnancy, the more things she said and did made the less literal sense. 

 

They couldn't blame her for that, though, but even before Carla could be rather illogical. 

 

"It's weird doing that; it's like calling a parent by their first name."

 

"Ah, you don't want to disrespect me," Grisha drawls, eyebrows lifting over the frames of his glasses, the lenses needing a clean. 

 

"Not really, more so that it feels uncomfortable on my part," Levi replies quickly, wit still intact after all these years, his uncaring attitude one of the things Grisha had despised when he was his student, but now was something he envied. 

 

It came with practice, he thought to himself. 

 

"You wound me." Grisha says in a song-song manner, and this feels like the longest he's gone without coughing violently mid-sentence, mid-breath, mid-thought. Lung cancer was the world's worst interrupter. 

 

"Not as much as one of those guys will when one of them finally escapes completely, and then we'll _both_ be in trouble, and it'll all be _your_ fault because you can't finish a fucking job unless it has to do with homework." Levi growls out. And though his words and tone was harsh and unrelenting, the logic and his expression showed that concern that made Grisha okay with Levi knowing and being friends with his son Eren. 

 

The fact that he approved of a friendship between his son who had cerebral palsy and an old drug-dealing student from the near past truly said something about how much his natural character was changing, who he was becoming because of all of this. 

 

Oh, if only his brother-in-law knew all about this. Grisha would kill the man down below ten times over to see his face when he would find out. 

 

Which he probably would. For as stupid and unsound the man was, he wasn't completely incompetent. Nor was his team. And when they did find out who was selling the best meth New Mexico had ever seen, Grisha would be dead and Levi and the rest of his family would be sitting on some beach on a beautiful island. 

 

Levi would, hopefully, not have to deal drugs. He'd go to school, be around to support Eren. He saw the way they looked at each other, and as long as they helped each other, he didn't oppose the relationship---just not now, not when Grisha and Levi were in this life. 

 

Carla would probably find some new bloke to rest in their bed, and Grisha wouldn't oppose to that, probably. Carla was an independent creature, but she---along with Eren and Levi---were people who needed someone to hold and be held by. 

 

Their baby would grow up not knowing how his eyes used to sparkle like Eren's do now. They wouldn't know the sound of his voice in person, how his touch felt. 

 

It killed him much more than finally gaining the courage to kill the man in the basement after he had threatened Levi. As long as his family was safe, he'd be able to rest in piece. 


	52. Fall Away, Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spirited Away au to commemorate the last chapter to this one-shot book of sorts. Thank you, truly, to those of you who have read this and made it evident that I do actually have a chance to one day be an actual author with more practice and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! Now, I've said before that I'll probably use these prompts of sorts for other stories, and I plan on using them for other ships.   
> My new account, for kpop ships, shall include some of these story ideas. It's @Lee_Hyung, so go ahead and check it out in a day or so's time when I've posted in-the-making works...

Eren's heart had kept running long after he had boarded the water train, the spirit he had dubbed as Marco trailing after Mikasa and him. There's a chance he would've laughed at Mikasa threatening Marco when she had dropped them off at the train station, but the situation was dire at best. 

 

The baby (now a mouse), Erwin's son, Armin, on his shoulder along with the now tiny bird Jean floating just a bit above him, the four of them get off of the train and start the---what looks like---long trek to the witch Hanji's home. Hopefully, they'll accept Eren's apology in Levi's place and get rid of whatever was ailing him. 

 

It had to, Eren wasn't sure what else he could do to help his dying friend, someone he's come to love dearly in what little time he's spent in this odd, yet sometimes beautiful world. 

 

Jean picks Armin up before the weight of his mouse body gets to him, making him 'land' onto the ground before he sits upon the mouse's back, Armin walking on all four in an adorable matter. 

 

"I could carry you, if you want," Eren offers, bending down should they agree to doing so. The two shake their heads in stubborn determination, and knowing more than anyone else that it was better to just take it in, he continues on with his journey. 

 

With the help of a hopping, small street lamp, the group find their way to the small bungalow, the alluring, heavy scent of magic and spices filling the otherwise clear air. It made Eren feel just how exhausted he was, from everything that's been going on, but he continued forward at the sound of a joyful voice that sounded wary. 

 

"Go ahead and come in, make sure your shoes are off, though."

 

Eren looks down to Jean and Armin, then to Marco, before he shrugs once more, bending over to place his shoes into a cupboard of sorts, walking farther into the witch's home. 

 

"Are you-"

 

"The witch Hanji? Yes, I am, we've met before quite recently, yes?" They ask, looking up from the stove they were standing in front of, their body moving away to reveal a steaming pot, blueish-green steam rising from the opening. 

 

"Yes, Ma'am," he answers, his face contorting once more in concern when the thought of Levi, lying down, passed out and yet still in excruciating pain. "I came here to give you this," he continues, as if his mind hadn't just gone off to dark matters. 

 

He walks forward, one tan hand stretched out, holding the golden piece of magic. Hanji's brown eyes glitter wide and beautifully behind their slightly skewered and dirty glasses, mouth open big and hands looking as if they wanted to just snatch it out from his light grasp. 

 

"Oh?" Is all they can muster up, looking into big, teal eyes. 

 

"I wanted to apologize for Levi, he isn't a bad person, he didn't mean to hurt or offend anyone," Eren bends down in a bow once they take it, staying down for what seems like a millennia before he hears somewhat hysterical laughter.

 

"Oh my, you're such a sweet heart. What love will do to you," they whisper the last part, expression fond and eyes looking as if they were reminiscing something meaningful and still desirable. 

 

"Where are my manners, silly me, I'm Hanji, it's a pleasure to meet you, Eren." They smile wide, teeth glinting in the light shining throughout their house, their own equally tan hand outstretched towards him to shake. 

 

Eren looks to be caught between shaking it or bowing once more in gratitude, Hanji's chuckle sounding off once more. 

 

"In this little time you've stayed here, has Levi swept you up into his reclusive and clean-freak ways already? My, my, my, he has you wrapped up around his little finger, doesn't he?" Hanji shakes their head. 

 

Eren smiles awkwardly, one hand going to the nape of his neck. "So, you accept the apology? Levi is really sick, I was hoping by you accepting it and taking this back, he'd get better. I squished the seal on it with my foot," he explains, blatantly ignoring their jest. 

 

Hanji looks shocked before they burst out into hysterical laughter once more, head going back in their chuckles. "You---you---squished it with... with your _foot?_ Oh my, I hope Levi doesn't _ever_ let you go!" They gasp out, their head shaking, brown strands flailing. 

 

Eren blushes. "Y-yes."

 

Hanji sighs, moving towards the dinner table. "Come, come," they command gently with a sway of their hand. "We have a few things to discuss, such as your love for one another."

 

After getting settled in---Jean and Armin spinning in a wheel of some sort, and Marco helping Hanji with their knitting, Eren sits back over when they call out to him when their cake and tea are finished. 

 

"I know that while you two haven't spent a lot of time together, Levi means dearly to you, and vice versa. While our interactions aren't what most would call pleasant, we've had times where we'd chat. I've never, in what time he's been here, seen Levi look so determined and happy.

 

"He's a lost soul, y'know," they continue, fixing a look towards Eren, which he couldn't decipher. "He always says he doesn't have anywhere to go back to, has no home, and that's why he's stuck here, unlike you. It may be one of the reasons he cares so deeply for you; you're both alike in so many ways, yet differ so greatly that things are exciting and grand when you find out about them. 

 

"That's what you are to Levi, Eren. You're like a dream, something he could never have or achieve but still wants and hopes for. Levi's a soft and dreamy person deep down, he just doesn't like being let down, that's why he acts the way he does."

 

Eren sets down his fork onto his plate after that confession. Oh dear, so really, Eren couldn't actually help Levi in _any_ way, other than _possibly_ this. 

 

"So, I can't help him?" Is all that he could say, all he could ask for other than Levi's happiness and safety. 

 

Hanji's eyes sparkle once more, their smile both gentle and mischievous. "You could help him _multiple_ ways, my dear, don't you worry that gorgeous head of yours. Why, see for yourself," they wave a hand behind them towards the front door, a sound similar to a large bird landing coming from the other side. 

 

Eren gets up from his chair so fast that it almost tips over. "Levi?" He asks, breathless, his new friends looking up where he's practically running to.

 

The wooden door slaps against the wall outside the bungalow, the cool night air flipping Eren and Levi's hair about. 

 

"Levi!" He calls out, running to his dragon's form, arms wrapped around his pale, ivory head. He could tell that if he were in his human-like form, he'd be smiling that soft, shy smile that makes Eren feel warmer than his normal body temperature is usually. 

 

Levi growls out low from his throat, though it sounds so gentle and tender coming from him. This whole time, this older boy's been helping him, and Eren is still having trouble trying to find out why, the reason at the tip of his tongue it felt like. 

 

' _The reason he had gotten sick was because you had gotten out the spell Erwin was using to control him. He's a free bird, now---dragon, I suppose._ ' Hanji had stated, that odd yet comforting smile on their face. 

 

"Let's go, yeah?" Eren asks when he finally back off enough to look into Levi's now blue eyes, the two orbs looking just as beautiful as they do when they're grey. 

 

Levi continues to look at him, and it's that look in his eyes that makes Eren think everything will be okay. 

 

Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I the only one that would get mad when Chiihiro never said goodbye to No Face at the end, or am I just petty?


End file.
